Full Moon Scales
by markzilla6895
Summary: A spin-off of Stone-Man85's Full Moon High story. This is the revised edition. Rated M for sexual content, to be safe
1. The Arrival of Dragons

A few days after the Sub-Zero incident, the Talbot Pack was still recovering from the colds caused by being encased in ice. Since Talbot Hall was the only place where they could be in their werewolf forms to warm their bodies more quickly, they met there every night. On this particular night, however, something would happen that would change the town of Everett forever.

A black-and-gray furred werewolf shivered in the study of the mansion, even though he was wrapped in a blanket.

"Stupid ice ray…" he sneezed. "It's going to take weeks to get over this cold…"

"No kidding…" a periwinkle colored female werewolf agreed. The only werewolf who didn't happen to have a cold was a blonde colored one that stayed with her friends to provide support.

"Why couldn't Johnny have the time to make another suit like Ashley's…" the periwinkle werewolf continued.

"Because he only had me as a reference, Kylie," the blonde replied. "And enough time as well."

"Well, at least nothing exciting has happened after that…" a brown male werewolf stated. His hair/fur on his head covered his eyes.

Then, as if he was tempting fate, a bright flash filled the sky. Rushing to the window, the gray werewolf saw the light seemed to come from the forest near the hall.

"You had to jinx it, Mikey…" he groaned. "And we're all still recovering from these colds so we can't investigate…"

"I can," Ashley offered.

"Ashley, it's too dangerous," the gray werewolf said with worry. He had a feeling that the group of werewolf hunters they had encountered several times were out there as well.

"I can take care of myself, Peter," she smiled softly.

 **Meanwhile**

Several large shapes were sprawled around the source of the light in the forest. The largest one, slowly got up and observed the others laying still. It was hard to tell in the shadows, but it looked like a large winged reptile. It had two sets of wings on its body, the spines on its head were arranged to look like short hair, and was pink all over. Its green eyes observed the others' unconscious forms.

One of the dragons stirred. It was a purple-scaled Chinese one with some golden ones on its back, while its claws were black. Its face was slender with golden horns, and at the back of its lower jaw were two whiskers as long as her body. Its eyes opened to reveal lavender irises.

"Queen Amina?" It said in a female voice. "What happened?"

"We managed to escape, Salia," the pink dragoness replied in a motherly tone. "All of us."

Salia managed to sigh in relief, as the other dragons began to wake up. The closest one to Salia was a black Asian dragon with red eyes, a fiery red mane, black scales, and tail. Four gold horns on the head, five claws, and whiskers on the back of lower jaw. On its right rear leg was the marking of a red flame. It was cuddling with her while they were asleep, and now was waking up due to the absence of its partner.

"Time to wake up, Onna," Salia said in a no-nonsense matter.

"…we could've had five more minutes to fu…" the half-asleep Onna muttered.

"NOT IN FRONT OF VIVIAN!" Amina immediately cried out, immediately startling the others awake.

"What about not in front of me?" an electric pink female dragon asked. She was lying against an emerald green dragon that had some white streaks along its sides. It possessed two sets of wings, one main pair on its back and one smaller pair near the base of its rather long tail. On the right side of its neck was a large scar about a foot in length. Its face had cat-like features and bright blue eyes. Vivian looked similar, but a little smaller.

"Something grown-up, sis," the green dragon yawned as he got to his feet.

"P-Prince Markus," a meek voice said behind him. The green dragon turns around to see a black Asian dragon with smaller green scales down its back. Two gold horns, green eyes and whiskers on the upper lip were the prominent features of its face, there were four claws on its feet, and like Onna, had the marking of a red flame on its body, hers being on her left foreleg.

"Yes, Emi?" He smiled softly at one of his retainers.

"A-Are you alright? Nothing broken or anything bad?"

"Aside from a bump on the head, I'm fine," he replied reassuringly.

"Hey, get your neck out of my face!" A male voice shouted nearby.

"Get your face off my neck!" A female voice argued.

The source of the argument was a green-and-yellow two-headed dragon. Each head had a large horn on their nose, and two thinner horns on top of the heads. They had yellow reptile-like eyes. The teeth in their lower jaw seemed to be longer than the ones in the upper jaw, sticking out. And currently, their long necks were tangled up with each other.

"Palsiva, please…" Markus said wearily as he walked over to them to help untangle them.

"Hey, deal with this like real dragons!" A gruff voice called out. A large dark brown-and-gray dragon stomped over to them. He had a somewhat short and stubby body with an eighteen foot wingspan, and four legs; his front legs were more powerful looking while his back legs looked skinnier. His tail was thick and at the end covered in thick spikes making it look like a mace. He also had orange yellow eyes.

"Roccos, we don't have time for your 'real dragon' crap," the female Palsiva head groaned. They then heard the sound of vomiting in the bushes.

"And it looks like even dimensional travel makes Pyrus sick," the male head chuckled.

The head of a wyvern with black-and-red scales popped up from the bushes.

"Hey, I don't get sick all the time!"

"Yeah, only when you're moving fast on something," Onna grinned.

"Oh, you are so…!" Pyrus immediately ducked into the bush as more vomiting was heard.

"Settle down everyone," Amina's voice made everyone pause. "Now we're the last dragons, and we're in an unfamiliar world. And what do we do first with something new?"

"Kill it!" Palsiva's male head called out. The other head smacked him with her jaw, causing them both to wince in pain.

"Still battle-hungry, I see," the pink dragoness sighed.

"The correct answer is to find out who inhabits this world, your majesty," Salia replied.

"Right as usual, Salia," Amina smiled.

"She's a real dragon," Roccos noted.

"And she's MY dragon," Onna rubbed her body against Salia's affectionately. The purple dragon rolled her eyes.

"There's an appropriate time and place for everything, Onna…" she sighed.

"Hey, you hear that?" Pyrus raised his head. Everyone heard something similar to a dragon's roar, but more harsh.

"More of our kind?" Vivian asked with hope in her voice.

"Nah, smells too bad," Palsiva's male head sniffed the air. "They smell more like humans."

"We need to find a place to hide, now!" Amina's voice became serious as she spread her wings. The other dragons did the same and they took off in the direction where there weren't so many humans, a task that was easier said than done since they landed near a heavily populated area. They managed to leave the landing sight just as several Humvees stopped. These were the aforementioned werewolf hunters.

"Thought we stumbled across the pack," the lead hunter cursed under their breath.

 **Soon**

The dragons landed at a cave near three large buildings on the outskirts of town. Judging by the appearance of the area, it looked like an abandoned farm.

"This is a good place to stay for the night," Amina sighed as she headed inside the cave.

"Isn't it a little small, your majesty?" Salia asked with worry.

"Not at all." The other dragons followed her inside, each still tired from the journey. One by one, they slowly fell asleep, keeping close to each other for warmth.

 **The next morning**

Markus stretched his limbs as he woke up. The others were still asleep, so he decided to go outside and explore a little.

"Son?" Amina whispered as he reached the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to explore a little," he looked down. The pink dragon smiled at him.

"It doesn't. You just need to… look the part." She closed her eyes as she suddenly breathed a stream of fire on him. When it cleared, Markus felt extremely different. His mother now seemed even bigger to him. She giggled at him a little.

"You don't have to be in that pose now, you know."

Markus looked down and saw his scales were now replaced with the soft flesh of a human! He slowly stood up, his new legs feeling strange.

"Now you can blend in better," Amina smiled before resting her head. Markus hugged her muzzle before running out of the cave. He decided to check out that farm they landed near last night.

As he neared it, he noticed it wasn't completely abandoned as he saw a chestnut brown horse with a white mane and tail in the stables next to the barn. Heading to the house, he noticed the door was unlocked. Heading inside, he noticed that while it wasn't as run-down as the exterior implied, it was barely livable. Heading up the stairs, he went into the first door that was open, which happened to be the bathroom. Inspecting the strange objects in the room, he noticed that most of the room was a shower. Walking into it, he curiously turned the water on. He was immediately hit by a blast of cold water, which made him wince before switching the temperature to warm. He sighed as he lied down on the floor of the shower.

 **Meanwhile**

A 17-year old girl panted as she jogged back to her father's farm. She had green eyes, light sky blue hair in a ponytail, and dripping with sweat. Her name was Liz Azuria, and she lived alone on the farm. Well, almost alone. There was always her horse, Epona to keep her company. She stopped briefly to pet Epona, before heading to the house. She paused when she noticed the door was wide open. She remembered she had closed it tight before she went out, so the wind couldn't have opened it. She saw her house wasn't ransacked so she dismissed her worries. Closing the door, she peeled off her top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. The best part about living alone on the outskirts of town was that no one was around to call her out on what she had to wear. As she stepped out of her pants, she stretched before heading upstairs to shower. She stopped when she heard the water running. Quietly slipping to her room to grab her bat, she approached the bathroom. She slipped into the bathroom, seeing someone behind the shower curtain. Pulling it back, she raised her bat, shouting at the top of her lungs. She stopped and then looked away, blushing. In her shower was a young Caucasian man about 19 or 20, with light tanned skin, wild green-and-white hair, a large scar running from his right shoulder, and a lean, well-built body… that happened to be naked at the moment.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Liz shut her eyes, hoping to avoid seeing the intruder's penis.

"The door was open," the person said simply. "And why are you covering your eyes? You're naked too."

Liz went bright red upon hearing that and raised the bat again. She then felt someone grab it out of her hands, and another hand grab her butt. Turning her head, she saw a petite 16 year old Asian girl, with a slender athletic figure and an A-cup sized chest, and sharp blue eyes, with long flowing purple hair that reached down to her buttocks. She was naked as well, and she grasped her free hand around Liz's throat.

"Get away from my prince," she growled in Salia's voice.

"Salia, wait!" Markus called out. "She only tried to attack because I was in her house!"

Salia looked at him before slowly releasing Liz.

"Come," she said to both of them. "The others are waiting downstairs."


	2. The Prince is a Part-Timer!

The three headed downstairs to the living room, Liz blushing from her nudity. Salia kept a straight face as she led the two to the others.

"Hello, son," Amina's voice greeted. Markus saw a thirty-year old woman with short pink hair cut to her shoulders, but a little longer in the back reaching to the upper part of her back, and a few bangs combed to the left in front of her green eyes. She had clear perfect skin with D-cup sized breasts and a small waist with an hourglass butt. Salia blushed a little as she compared her own human body to her queen's.

"I see you already made contact with a local," Amina said sweetly.

"I-It's not like that, Mom!" Markus went bright red, along with Liz.

"I think he has good taste," a young Japanese woman with short black hair smirked. The red flame tattoo on her right leg made it obvious this was Onna. Beside her was a girl about the age of 13, with equally short black hair. Mark guessed this was Emi. "She's got a cute bod," Onna continued. Liz went redder at that comment.

"You're a real dragon now, Prince!" Roccos' unmistakable voice cried out. He had short, white hair with a beard and yellow eyes. He had a well-built physique and bronze skin. And right now, he was currently making the biggest grin Markus had ever seen.

"I-It's not like that!" Markus defended himself.

"She looks cool," a petite girl with topaz eyes and short cut pink hair with a braid as a bang to frame the right side of her face and bangs dangled in her face and left side. Her chest wasn't fully developed, but had a thin waistline and hourglass hips and butt. Markus instantly knew this was Vivian. He gently patted her head at the comment.

In the corner, a 16-year old boy with a small muscle build and pinkish red short hair that was partly combed to the right was chuckling to himself. Markus guessed this was Pyrus. And next to him were two identical looking people. The male was a 15-year old Caucasian with a slim body frame and shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He had piercings on his left ear. The female one looked almost identical except for her pale skin and her longer hair that went to her knees, which partially covered her B-Cup breasts. They both looked extremely traumatized.

"Palsiva?" Markus asked cautiously.

"Not anymore…" the girl trembled.

"We split…" the boy moaned.

"Wha…?" Markus asked in confusion.

"We're supposed to be one being!" The female one cried out. "And we certainly don't have these!" She thrust her breasts up for the prince to see. "

"WILL ALL OF YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?!" Liz finally screamed. They all turned their heads to the house's owner. She was blushing brightly as she tried to cover her body.

"What are clothes?" Vivian asked innocently. Liz face faulted at that.

"Okay, who are all of you, and why are you in my house?" The blue-haired girl calmed down. Amina cleared her throat as she sat down.

"That's… a bit of a long story."

"Well, I got the day off, so I got time."

"Well, do you believe in dragons for starters?" Amina started. To their surprise, Liz nodded.

"Wait, you do?" Emi said in disbelief.

"We have a pack of werewolves living in town, so dragons really aren't so ridiculous. Is that what you really are?"

Amina only nodded.

"Well, that would explain the lack of clothes…"

"We come from another world where dragons were a major part of its population. But the humans were more corrupt and power-hungry than the ones living here. Most of them were converted into soulless machines known as Cybermen, while the remaining ones formed a cult called the Dark Legion, dedicated to the eradication of the entire dragon race… and they nearly succeeded. We're the only dragons left in existence…" Amina was starting to tear up as she recounted their history to the girl. Markus gently patted her back to comfort his mother.

"Okay, so you came inside my house because you landed near here. That also makes sense. But you shouldn't go into town until you get some clothes to wear. You'll also need civilian identities to avoid drawing attention. And lastly, you might need jobs because working part-time at the local Meh Burger is not going to feed all of you."

"Can you tell us your name?" Salia asked with a tone of aggression in her voice.

"Elizabeth Azuria, but I prefer Liz."

"Pleasure to meet you, Liz," Amina shook her hand. "I am Queen Amina Rosen, and this is my son, Markus."

"I'm Vivian!" The young girl hugged her new friend around the waist.

"Salia, one of the retainers to the queen."

"Roccos, the other retainer to Queen Amina and a real dragon!"

"Name's Onna, I'm one of the little prince's retainers, and a big fan of women," the black-haired Asian smiled seductively, causing Liz to shiver.

"I-I'm Emi…" her partner shyly added. "I'm a retainer-in-training…"

"Pyrus," the youth said in the corner.

"And we're supposed to be Palsiva, but that's not possible now," the female blonde said in despair.

 **A couple days later**

Markus (now named Mark) was nervously adjusting his new Meh Burger uniform. Liz managed to get him a job interview at the local fast food joint in town. He and Liz were assigned to work the counter by the assistant manager, Shelby Workman. As they greeted customers, Liz kept glaring daggers at Mark.

"Um, miss?" Mark asked Shelby in the break room. She was a young woman in her early to mid-twenties, pale skin, brown hair with bangs that covered her left eye that were grayish blue green.

"Just Shelby," she smiled. "What's up, newbie?"

"Um, why is Liz glaring at me?"

"Did you do something to piss her off?"

"Nothing I can think of, although a few days ago, I did see her without these cloth things," he replied tugging at his shirt. Shelby burst into laughter at that. Mark tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, no wonder she's pissed at ya! You saw her private parts!"

"Well, I was no different from her at the time," he said sheepishly. Shelby laughed harder at that.

"She probably thought you were gonna take her virginity or something," she chuckled, having calmed down a little. Mark got up from his chair and went out to the counter where Liz was still working.

"Um, Liz," he nervously started. "Are you mad at me because I saw you naked that first day?"

Liz froze the moment she heard that… along with the customers she was currently servicing, one of them being Ashley Norwest. The blonde quickly looked away to avoid seeing the numerous nosebleeds from the male customers. Liz was extremely red from both embarrassment and anger. She socked Mark in the face, giving him a black eye before running off.

"Oops," the prince said sheepishly.

"Ya should've waited to ask her that, kiddo," Shelby sighed before handing him a mop.

 **Meanwhile**

Amina (going by the name Amy), Onna, and Salia stood at the entrance to the hot springs they read about in the newspaper. The place was needing help in finding a permanent manager and a pair of masseuses. Amy wore a turtleneck red dress that went down to her knees, black pantyhose with red shoes, and a White turtleneck underneath the dress. Salia wore a Chinese-style dress and her hair was styled to have braided loop pigtails on the back sides of her head, with two square bangs hanging loosely on her front. Onna just wore a trench coat since she refused to put clothes on.

"Well, this is the place," Amy noted to her two guards. She walked up to the door and knocked. A girl that looked about 16 with violet hair and a sunglass visor hiding her eyes answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked in a meek voice.

"We're here about the job ads," Amy began. The girl immediately let the door open all the way.

"The office is to your right," the girl's voice said as they stepped inside. The door closed behind them as Amy led her two guards to the room labelled "Office."

"Welcome," a girl about 16 with red hair and eyes sitting behind the desk looked up at the newcomers. "My name is Claire Nightshade, and I'm the acting manager after our previous manager met an… unfortunate end. So until we hire a new manager, I'm in charge. The only other staff we have are Tanya, Zahir and Irene, whom you just met. Are you ready to begin the interview?"

Amy sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Onna and Salia just stood behind her.

"First off, have you had a previous job before?"

"No, this is my first one."

"What are your strengths?"

"Leadership skills, organization, positive attitude."

"Me and Salia are good at massages," Onna added.

"And where do dragons learn how to massage?" Claire smirked at her interviewees' shocked faces.

"How did you figure it out?" Amy sighed.

"I'm not quite human myself actually," Claire got up from her seat. "I'm actually a dhampir, the child of a human and vampire."

"Interesting," Amy mused. "I've heard of them, but never actually met one before."

"Ditto for me, but with dragons instead."

"So what about the others?" Onna asked. "What are they?"

"Irene's a Cyclops, Tanya's an ogre and Zahir's a djinn," the red-headed girl explained. "I'm sure they'll be looking forward to being your coworkers."

"Wait, you mean…" Salia started.

"You're all hired," the dhampir smiled.

 **Soon**

Amy, Salia and Onna were being introduced to the remaining staff members. Irene had removed her visor, revealing a single brown eye.

"P-Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," she shyly said, shaking the pink-haired woman's hand. Next, Zahir stepped forward. He looked about 15 years old with reddish brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in Middle Eastern attire, including a mask that covered his mouth.

"Never imagined I'd meet a dragon before, let alone a queen," even though his mouth was hidden, it was clear he was grinning excitedly. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Three thousand years old," the dragon queen smiled.

"Ha! I'm over ten thousand!" Zahir floated off the ground and laid on his side. Salia stepped back as Tanya towered over her. She had brunette hair, green eyes and was7'5 in height. She had a single horn protruding from her forehead and was dressed in casual attire. Salia also noted her breasts were larger than hers, making her blush brightly.

"Behave, Zahir," she sighed. "So you're the new manager, your majesty?"

"I am, but you can just call me Amy," she smiled. "And I do plan to make some changes to this place…"

 **Later that night**

Mark and Liz went home together, Liz still embarrassed by Mark's outburst earlier, and Mark worn out from mopping the whole restaurant.

"So, um…" Liz finally spoke to break the silence. "What was that about earlier?"

"You mean the thing I asked about seeing you naked?" Liz blushed again at that.

"You guys really don't know about appropriate social activity, do you?"

"No?" Liz sighed at his cluelessness.

"I hope your friends managed to avoid trouble..." she stepped inside the house, to be greeted by the sight of the dragons' nude bodies. Since she was still trying to teach them the concept of wearing clothes, she had grown used to seeing them unclothed.

"How was your day, guys?" She said, sitting down on the couch. Mark sat next to her, hoping to ask for her forgiveness.

"Pretty good," Amy smiled. "Me and the ladies got jobs at a hot spring today."

"That's good…" Liz yawned as she headed upstairs.


	3. School and Secrets

**The next day**

Mark and Liz were about to start their shift at Meh Burger. It was Sunday, meaning school was going to start again tomorrow. Liz sighed as she remembered three of the dragons would be enrolling as new students tomorrow. Amy thought it would be best for Vivian, and the twins, now named Palmer and Silvia, to attend Shepard High School with Liz. Switching her focus onto her job, she went up to the register to greet customers with Mark.

"Hello, welcome to Meh Burger, may I take your or…" she paused when she saw who the customer was. He was a handsome young man, about 21, with dark green hair tied up in a braid in the back of his head. He carried a school bag. His dull yellow eyes seemed to look deep into her own, and she blushed brightly. "H-Hi, Peridot…" she managed to utter out.

"Oh, hey, Liz," he replied. The blue-haired girl internally squeed at the response.

"Y-You just want the usual?"

Peridot nodded. "Just a medium order of fries please.

"C-Coming up!" Liz quickly dashed to the fryer. Mark was completely confused as Shelby walked up to him.

"What's up with her?"

"She's got a major crush on pretty boy over there," the manager replied, motioning to the waiting Peridot. "Peridot Haddock, he's a college student that has unknowingly gotten the attention of almost every girl he's come across. He's that popular." Shelby then noticed Mark had the same expression Liz was displaying just a few moments ago.

"Better add guys to the list," she chuckled.

"H-Here you go, Perry…" Liz came back with the fries Peridot ordered.

"Thanks," he smiled softly as he headed down to a table and got out some books from his bag.

"Perry's studying anatomy, hoping to become a doctor," Shelby continued.

Both Mark and Liz sighed dreamily as he worked. Shelby rolled her eyes and gently tapped them both on the head.

"Those customers aren't going to serve themselves, y'know," she grinned once their attention snapped back to her.

 **After work**

Mark and Liz were heading back to the farm, this time not feeling so tense, as they were both thinking about their unknowingly shared crush.

"Hey, Liz?" Mark finally broke the silence as they reached the woods.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

"Not so much anymore. I mean, you still have a lot to learn about appropriate social skills, so I suppose I can let it slide."

"Hey, Liz? Can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends. What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Sometimes, I see you wandering the farm naked. Why is that?"

Liz blushed again before swallowing her pride and replying, "I'm… a closet nudist. I like to be naked when I have some time to myself and no one rarely visits the farm, so I just strip down and do my chores in my birthday suit."

"So you do it in the early morning?"

"Well, that's when I know you'll all be asleep."

"So you're embarrassed to be seen?"

"H-Hey! I-It's not like that!" Liz's walking speed started to increase. Once they reached the farm, Mark was out of breath from trying to keep up with her in this human body. If he was a dragon, he'd have gotten there first, no sweat, but this human form was weaker than what he was used to. He looked back to see the sun setting.

Liz quickly went upstairs to her room after locking Epona in the barn for the night. She had heard rumors of werewolves prowling the woods at night. She didn't believe them, but she wanted to be safe.

 **The next morning**

Liz got up around 6 AM to do her chores before the others woke up. Tiptoeing downstairs, she quickly slipped outside to the porch, where she dropped her robe, revealing she wore nothing underneath. She closed her eyes as she exposed her entire body to the whole world. Liz quickly stretched her arms before opening her eyes and heading to the barn to let Epona out. She then noticed the barn door was slightly open. She realized that someone might have seen her nude body and instinctively covered herself before peeking inside. She saw the backside of Mark gently stroking Epona's muzzle… then immediately went bright red that she was admiring his naked ass.

"M-Mark?! What are you doing?! Why are you naked?!" She approached him, while looking away.

"I just thought it would be nice to help you with your chores."

"But why are you naked?!"

"Well, it's not weird to me, since well, we dragons don't normally wear clothes, and I've seen naked girls before, so you're not hiding anything I haven't seen before."

Liz slowly lowered her arms. "So it's good?" The prince nodded.

"Epona really seems to like me," he smiled as Liz walked up to him.

"She's usually only nice to me though," she noted. "I mean, ever since my dad passed away, she had to spend most of her life alone."

"Your dad died?" Liz sadly nodded.

"My mother then took me to live in California with the rest of the family…"

"So how are you here then?"

"I… ran away…" she looked away in shame. "My mother was controlling, and abusive to me. I had to get away." She blushed when she felt Mark hug her.

"I understand why you did that," he sighed. "The humans in our world were cruel, and hunted us for sport. We had no choice but to run away."

"That's sweet of you, Mark," Liz smiled before she felt something brush against her butt. Her eyes went wide before she punched him in the cheek.

"PERVERT! DON'T FAKE SYMPATHY FOR ME SO YOU CAN SLIP YOUR BONER IN THERE!"

Mark blushed as he quickly tried to cover his erection. "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Liz stormed out in a huff to get ready for school.

 **Later**

Liz sighed as she led Vivian and the twins down the halls of Shepard High. She knew she overreacted to Mark's accident in the morning, and she would have to apologize later. Behind her, the human dragons were looking at every little thing they passed with wonder.

"This is so cool," Palmer kept messing with the drinking fountain. Silvia rolled her eyes while Vivian giggled. Just then, another student bumped into them. She had short white hair, and had a worried expression on her face.

"S-Sorry!" She said in a worried voice, before running off.

Liz then noticed a certain blonde girl walking to her.

"Hi, Liz," Ashley Norwest cheerfully greeted.

"Oh, uh, hey, Ashley." She nervously replied. This was the first time a member of the school's Beauty Trio ever spoke to her. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen one of the trio's members Sarah Pattrel in a while.

"Hey, I was at Meh Burger the other and noticed that co-worker of yours apparently was doing sexual harassment in you. Wanted to know if you were alright."

Liz blushed at that. "I-It's fine. He's not a bad guy, he just needs to learn."

"Hey, did you see a white-haired girl run this way?" Another blonde girl ran up to them. She was about 17 and had a pissed-off expression on her face.

"No, I did not Sally," Ashley said through gritted teeth. She, like most of the other students, knew Sally Barbsi was the school's alpha bitch, and also knew she did not have benevolent motives for the girl she was chasing. Sally shot a glare at Ashley before heading off with her posse.

"That was cool," Palmer finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, you totally told that girl off!" Silvia grinned as she punched her male half's arm. Ashley blushed at the praise.

"Oh, it was nothing really…" Just then, the bell rang. Liz helped Vivian find her class before going off with Ashley and the twins to theirs.

Vivian nervously sat down next to a 16-year old girl with auburn brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses.

"Oh, you must be the new student, my name's Christie Argent," she smiled.

"V-Vivian… Vivian Rosen," she replied as another student sat in the other seat next to her. Vivian saw it was the white-haired girl from earlier.

"Hey, I saw you earlier," the girl was surprised that someone was talking to her. "My name's Vivian, what's yours?"

"M-Mirya…" she almost whispered. "Mirya Scandius…"

 **At lunch**

Liz, the twins and Vivian were sitting at a table, when they saw Mirya sitting alone. Vivian got up and went to her.

"Hey, would you like to sit with us?" She offered. Mirya looked up in surprise.

"Oh, puh-lease," the snotty voice of Sally Barbsi said. "Why would you wanna sit with that fag?"

Everyone around them gasped at the utterance of the word.

"Oh, don't be surprised. Sweet, little Mirya is totally gay and she doesn't deserve to have friends!" The bitch announced to the whole school.

Mirya's eyes began to water as she got up and ran out of the cafeteria, crying. Vivian looked at Sally's smirking face and shot a glare at her.

At another table, Ashley was sitting with her friends, who were secretly the Werewolves of Everett.

"Okay, that was just cruel," a periwinkle-haired girl noted. Her name was Kylie Ginxem, and she was the outfit designer/geek of the group. Next to her was a brown-haired boy that hid his eyes. This was her boyfriend, Mikey Corvis, the tech person. The leader of the group, Peter Talbot, sighed as Mirya ran out.

"She's just as bad as Roland," he replied, referring to a previous bully Shepard High had enrolled.

 **Meanwhile**

In a cave on the outskirts of Everett, a lone figure looked up at the ray of light coming from a hole in the ceiling. He was a troll with a bat-like face, a single horn protruding from his head, a hooked claw in place of his left hand and a long tail swishing from behind.

"Such sorrow at being humiliated in front of her peers," he mused in a raspy voice. "And a perfect opportunity to cause chaos!" He summoned a wraith from his shadow, and directed it to head to the school. "Fly, my little servant, and transform her into my minion!"

 **Back at the school**

Mirya was crying in one of the stalls of the girls' bathroom when the shadow wraith suddenly entered her own.

"Death Raptor," a raspy voice said in her head. "I am Ixis Naugus, I will help you take revenge on the ones who have wronged you, and in return, you will help me hunt some dragons."

Mirya evilly grinned as her body began to be encased in crystal. When her body was fully covered, the crystal shattered to reveal she had been transformed into an anthro snowy owl with glowing purple eyes. She let out a monstrous hoot before flying out of the bathroom and into the school hallway, frightening many of the students.

"BARBSI!" She roared as she dashed to the cafeteria. What happened next was complete pandemonium as she knocked the cafeteria doors off their hinges and flew into the room. The Talbot Pack looked up and knew they had to act fast. Vivian and the twin were thinking the exact same thing as both groups ran out the opposite doors. Death Raptor finally saw Sally and swooped down and snatched her flailing body and flew off in the Talbot Pack's direction.

As the pack ran down the hall to find a private place to transform, the large owl hooted and snatched Ashley and the second member of the Beauty Trio, Maria DeBlanca. Peter tried to grab onto Ashley's legs, but Death Raptor just swatted him away with her wing. She then flew through the window, taking all three popular girls with her.

The remaining Talbot Pack members could only watch the fleeing owl in disbelief.


	4. Death Raptor and New Allies

**Onna and Emi belong to The Digger**

 **Callie and Cameron belong to Khialat**

The Talbot Pack were searching the school for a safe place to transform into their werewolf forms.

"She took Ashley and Maria," Mikey pointed out, still in disbelief.

"Yes, that's the tenth time you've said that, Corvis," a 17-year old boy with dark black hair rolled his dark brown eyes as they reached the locker rooms. His name was Derek Xander, and he was the most experienced of the pack to be a werewolf, since he was born as one.

Unbeknownst to the werewolves, they were being followed by Vivian and the twins, with Liz trailing behind.

"Tell me why we're following them again," the blue-haired girl panted, not having the same stamina as the three dragons.

"They smell funny," Palmer stated, causing his twin to smack his head.

"What my male half means is that they don't smell human," Silva explained.

"Almost like dogs…" Vivian added.

"Wait, dogs?" Liz paused and thought for a moment. She suddenly looked up in realization. "They're the Wolves of Everett!" The three dragon humans looked in confusion. "There have been multiple sightings of large wolf-like creatures all around Everett. Of course, they'd have to be werewolves…"

"Ohhhh, that makes a lot more sense," Palmer said. Liz quickly pulled out her cell phone and called home.

 **At Liz's farm**

Mark, Roccos and Pyrus were relaxing around the house, since Mark had a day off and the other two were currently stay-at-home slackers. The phone then rang, Mark being the closest to it.

"Hello?" he greeted, picking it up. "Liz? What's wrong? Really? We'll be right over."

"What's up?" Pyrus looked at the prince.

"Apparently, the school was attack by a… giant snowy owl." Mark replied, disbelief in his voice.

After locking up the house, the three male dragons went outside and transformed into their dragon forms.

"Oh, I've missed this…" Pyrus sighed in relief.

"Finally, a real dragon again!" Roccos grinned.

"We gotta go help Liz," Mark then took flight, followed by Pyrus and Roccos.

 **Back at the school**

Peter, Mikey, Kylie and Derek found the boys' locker room empty and quickly transformed, unfortunately tearing their clothing off.

"Aw, I liked that shirt…" Peter moaned as they discarded their shredded clothes.

"Sacrifices have to be made," Derek sighed as they cut through the school's swimming pool to get outside.

 **Outside the pool**

Liz was standing guard as Vivian and the twins transformed into their dragon forms.

"One being again!" Silva's voice cried out from the two-headed dragon's right head.

"Being separated was kinda weird…" Palmer's voice said from the other head.

"So… you two were actually one being…" Liz asked, officially giving up on reality for the moment. Just then, Mark, Pyrus and Roccos landed near them.

"You took your sweet time," Silva teased.

"Palsiva, er, Silva," Mark started. "This is no time for jokes. There are three humans in danger and it'd be best to not draw too much attention."

"WHOA!" An excited voice said behind them. "REAL LIFE DRAGONS!" The group turned around to see the four werewolves standing behind them.

"Aw, crap…" Mark muttered as he tried to find a way to avoid a fight.

 **Meanwhile**

Death Raptor had flown the three popular girls to an abandoned church on the far side of Everett, and was currently tying them to the cross inside.

"Let me out of here!" Sally Barbsi whined. "I will sue you for this! My daddy's a lawyer!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, knowing that she was just digging her own grave deeper. Maria showed neither fear nor irritation on her face.

The snowy owl suddenly grabbed Sally's throat with her talons and screeched loudly at her face before lifting her up to hang on the cross.

"What is taking Peter so long?" Ashley muttered under her breath, still not deciding if being held hostage by a monster owl was worse than being stuck with Sally Barbsi.

 **At the school**

"Okay, first that owl thing and now DRAGONS?!" Mikey sat down. "Remember what school used to be like before the werewolf thing?"

"Yeah, we got thrashed by pretty much everyone," Peter replied sarcastically, before approaching the green-and-white dragon, whom he assumed was the leader. "Who are you? And why are you at this school?"

"I am Markus Rosen, prince of dragons," the green winged reptile bowed his head respectfully. "And these are my friends."

"Roccos," the large dark brown-and-gray dragon stated.

"I'm Pyrus," the black-and red dragon said next.

"I'm…" the two-headed dragon started before the two heads looked at each other. "We're Palsiva."

"And I'm Vivian!" The cute-looking one introduced herself last.

"Now who are you?" Markus asked the black-and-grey werewolf.

"Just call me Alpha," he replied.

"Scope," Mikey started the introductions.

"Gothina!" Kylie perkily said.

"Scar," Derek said with little enthusiasm.

"And I'm Liz…" the only human girl spoke up meekly.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry," Peter/Alpha started. "That snowy owl thing just took two of our friends and we're not in the mood to fight."

"Well…" Mark smirked a little. "What if we managed to get you guys there quickly?"

"What are you doing?" Pyrus whispered harshly in his ear.

"Making friends," the prince replied before crouching down onto his stomach. "Hop on, Alpha."

The werewolf nervously climbed onto the dragon prince's back. Mark took to the sky once he was sure Alpha was on his back securely. The other dragons subsequently allowed the four werewolves onto their backs. Derek/Scar climbed onto Roccos, Scope/Mikey was paired with Pyrus and Gothina/Kylie struggled to get onto Palsiva's back. Vivian gently picked up Liz and placed her onto her own back. The dragons quickly took off, following Mark and Alpha.

"So, Alpha, which way are we heading?" Mark asked as they flew around the area for a bit. The werewolf sniffed the air for a moment before directing Mark's head in the direction of an abandoned church. Mark increased speed, causing Alpha to hang on tightly to his mount's ears. The other dragons changed direction and followed their prince towards the church.

Mark quickly dived and landed perfectly near the church entrance. Alpha dismounted and briefly clutched his stomach. The other landed and the werewolves followed Alpha, the ride giving each of them motion sickness as well.

"Okay…" Alpha started as he composed himself. "Let's head inside…"

The two groups entered the building, with Liz staying close to Vivian since she needed protection the most.

"Keep on your guard," Alpha warned. "It could be anywhere…"

"Alpha?!" Ashley called out from the altar. She and Maria were now hanging from ceiling next to a still thrashing Sally.

"Oh great, more monsters to mess up my looks," the alpha bitch groaned.

"Sally, SHUT UP," Ashley finally snapped at the blonde. "Honestly, the worst part of this experience has been listening to your constant whining!"

Just then, a loud screech interrupted her ranting as Death Raptor swooped down in front of the altar, blocking the path to her hostages.

"Looks like we gotta beat her first," Mark dashed ahead, only for the owl to knock him into a row of benches. "Okay, she's strong…" Gothina rushed over to his side to help him up.

"Hey, maybe if we teamed up on her?" Scope and Pyrus said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned as Pyrus grabbed Mikey and flung him as hard as he could towards Death Raptor, knocking her onto her rear.

"Get me those dragons!" Naugus's voice shouted in the corrupted Mirya's head. "I want those powers!" The owl got onto her feet before charging at the closest dragon, who happened to be Vivian.

"Leave us ALONE!" Vivian suddenly roared, unleashing a powerful bolt of electricity from her mouth at the creature, severely damaging her. Everyone in the room appropriately went wide-eyed at this sight.

"Why is it always the cute ones…?" Peter muttered. Mark quickly dashed to Death Raptor before she could recover and knocked her out with a punch to the face.

"She's down," he declared to the others. Just then, a large shadow wraith appeared from the unconscious Death Raptor, and glared at the dragons.

"You may have win this time, reptiles," it said in a raspy voice. "But this is merely the beginning!"

"Who are you?" Gothina demanded.

"I am Ixis Naugus, master of crystals and soon to be the ruler of this world!"

Mark closed his eyes and unleashed a giant white flame, completely destroying the shadow creature. The moment the wraith was destroyed, the unconscious Death Raptor reverted back to a very normal, but very naked Mirya Scandius. Roccos gently picked her up, while Mark and Pyrus helped Alpha and Scope get Ashley and Maria down.

"Hey, what about me?!" Sally demanded.

"I dunno, Alpha," Ashley smirked. "Should we leave her up there?"

"You know we have to help people," Alpha sighed as Mark cut Sally down. Nobody bother to catch her.

"My daddy will hear about this!" She fumed before Scar knocked her out with a blow to the head.

"I we're lucky, this'll all just be a bad dream to her," he sighed.

"Okay, Talbot, enough games," Liz got up, glaring daggers at them. "I know you're actually werewolves." The Talbot Pack face-faulted at that statement. Just then, the crack of thunder interrupted Liz's next sentence.

"Now's not the best time and we should get back…" Peter sighed.

"School's been evacuated and closed," Liz looked at her phone, checking the news app. "She caused a lot of damage to the place," she pointed at the still unconscious Mirya.

"Well, we need a place to lay low," Maria stated simply.

"I know a place!" Vivian offered. The Talbot Pack all sighed and agreed to go with them.

"I'll drop little Miss Queen Bee off somewhere safe," Mark offered. "I'll catch up later."

The dragons took off with their passengers, and split up, Mark looking for a safe place while the others headed to the hot springs Amy worked at.

 **Soon**

Mark had dropped off Sally near the town's community center and was now making his way toward the hot springs. He was flying low, hoping to not draw so much attention. As he flew into an alley, he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his back right leg and crashed headfirst. Turning his head back, he saw three figures dressed in black approaching him, one of them was holding a smoking rifle.

"Holy…" one of them said.

"It ain't a werewolf…" the second one added in disbelief.

"A real dragon…" the third said in awe.

Mark's eyes narrowed into slits as he struggled to move, but it only made the pain in his right leg increase.

"Looks like he can't move," the first hunter chuckled. "At least there's something good comin' out of this storm."

Mark just growled as he heard footsteps come from the other side.

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?!" A familiar voice shouted. The hunters, knowing their cover was blown, quickly ran off into the rain. Mark folded his wings, hoping not to scare the newcomer and looked up, seeing the worried face of his manager at Meh Burger, Shelby Workman.

"You okay, little guy?" She asked. Luckily for Mark, it was hard for her to see his full dragon form in the rain. He quickly nodded, but growled in pain as he tried to move again.

"I live in the building here, so how bout we go inside and I'll fix that wound?" Mark realized there was no way for him to say no, and complied. Shelby carefully led him to her apartment, and out of the rain.

 **Meanwhile**

Vivian had led the group to the hot springs. Amy, Salia, Onna and Emi had adjusted to their new jobs, and were getting along well with their coworkers, even with Amy's new rule in place. What was the new rule?

"WE HAVE TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED?!" Peter, Mikey, Kylie and Ashley shouted in unison.

"That is correct," Amy, not bothering to hide any of her nude body. "We dragons don't tend to wear clothes, so it makes sense I instill a clothes free rule."

"I-I can't do that in front of the boys!" Kylie was bright red. "Well, maybe Mikey, but Peter and Derek?! Nuh-uh!"

"Then I guess you have to go get soaked in the rain," Amy shrugged.

"Wait, what if we were in our werewolf forms?" Peter suggested. "I mean, you're obviously not human either."

"Well, I suppose that can work," Amy said after giving the idea some thought. "Salia, please escort our new guests to the special baths."

Salia nodded and led the Talbot Pack to the right door behind the desk, while also trying to hide her jealousy of the sizes of Ashley and Maria's breasts compared to her own.

Liz decided to stay at the front with Amy and Vivian. Pyrus and Roccos were in the back room with Tanya, looking after Mirya. They had called her home phone number earlier, and learned she was living with adoptive parents who didn't really care much for her. When she awoke, she was shocked at the sight of Roccos's dragon form at first, but after hearing how he helped save her, she slowly came to accept the fact dragons were real.

"So you turned this place into a nudist resort basically," Liz chuckled. "Wish I had that idea before."

Just then, they heard a soft knocking on the door. Liz went to go answer it, since she hadn't gotten undressed yet.

"May I help you?" She asked the two visitors. One was a 16-year old girl that had short blonde hair and wore eyeliner, and a green jewel necklace. The other one was a 12-year old boy with slightly darker, scruffier hair.

"M-My name's Callie," the girl started. "This is my brother, Cameron. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we're still too far from home and the rain is getting worse out here…" She showed Liz their incredibly soaked clothes.

"Come on in then," Liz sighed. Amy had gone behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Castle Sakura hot springs," the pink-haired dragon queen greeted. "You want to stay here till the rain dies down?"

"If possible, yes," Callie shivered. "I know we don't have any money on us, but don't throw us back out into the rain…"

"Why would I do that?" Amy smiled in a motherly way. "You and your brother can stay here for free this time."

"Th-Thanks!" The boy smiled before sneezing.

"You must be uncomfortable in those," Amy noted. "How bout you take them off and we'll leave them to dry?"

The two siblings immediately blushed.

"Y-You want us to take our clothes off? Right now?" Callie asked.

"Of course, don't want you to get worse now, would we?"

Callie and Cameron looked at each other before slowly removing their clothes. Amy then stepped out from behind the desk, revealing her fully naked body to their eyes. Their expressions slowly became grins as they removed their clothes with more enthusiasm now. They tossed their wet garments aside and stood proudly in their birthday suits. Amy turned around and smiled.

"You two look so adorable!" She squealed, hugging them. "Emi will show you to your bath."

The young black-haired girl quickly escorted Callie and Cameron to the left door behind the desk. This door led to the humans-only part of the hot springs, for bathers who wouldn't be able to handle the non-human customers at the place.

 **At Shelby's place**

Mark was trying his best to avoid exposing his dragon body to Shelby, at least until his wound had healed. Normally, it should have been all better by now, but the bullet he was shot with seemed to slow the healing down somehow. Shelby hummed as she got a cloth and bandage from the bathroom. Coming into the living room, she turned the lights on causing Mark to duck under the coffee table.

"It's not good to hide when you're hurt," she sat down in front of him. Mark sighed and crawled out, resting at her feet.

"…huh," she finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence. Mark looked up in surprise. "You look more like a gecko than a dragon," she stated before beginning to take care of his wound. He winced when she dabbed at it to stop the bleeding. She then bandaged it, wrapping it around his leg. As she sat back down, Mark suddenly sneezed a stream of flames on her accidentally. Shelby was immediately engulfed by the flames, but strangely, it was only her and not the couch. She fell over behind the couch, still not burning anything. Mark quickly peeked over once the flames died down and was surprised at what he saw.

Instead of Shelby, there was a brown dragon with a light beige underbelly, while its wings were mottled, darker shades. In front of its eyes was a curved nasal horn; its lower jaw was shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite. Ringing its skull were a set of spikes. Coating the tail was a series of spines, and most intriguing of all, the dragon was bipedal and had arms instead of forelegs. It didn't take long for Mark to realize this dragon was Shelby.

"Oops…"


	5. Hot Spring Capers and New Members

Mark was internally panicking over his current predicament. He had just unknowingly transformed his boss, Shelby, into a dragon like him, and he was sure she was going to be angry about it. His thoughts were interrupted by her waking up.

"What happened…?" She asked groggily. She then saw the green dragon waving nervously at her, then saw her new scaly arm and her eyes widened in shock and anger.

Mark prepared himself for what came next.

 **At the hot springs**

Peter lied back in the bath he and his friends were relaxing in. They had agreed to stay in human form since the steam would make their fur uncomfortable.

"This is actually pretty nice…" Kylie sighed as she submerged so only her head was visible, still conscious about being naked in front of her friends.

"I'll say," Ashley grinned. Just then there was knocking on the bath's door.

"This isn't a good time to be interrupting us," Peter called out.

"Ha! That sounds a little weird coming from a werewolf vigilante!"

Peter jumped back at the door, as he gulped, "Liz?!"

"Yeah, it's me. I know the truth about you guys. So let me in; you might as well drop the act!"

She was met with the sound of the door locking.

"Hey! Did you just slam the door on me? Did you just lock it?! Are you kidding me?! OPEN THE DOOR!" She started pounding on the door.

"Why's Liz acting like this?" Ashley wondered out loud.

"Ashley?! You're in there too?! Wait a minute… YOU'RE THE BLONDE WEREWOLF!"

Ashley winced at her classmate's loud voice and then glared at Peter.

"Okay, how did she figure it out?"

"It's those dragons," Peter quickly replied defensively. "They can smell our lycan scents."

"C'mon now, open this door! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Can we trust them?" Derek asked, ignoring Liz's outbursts.

"Well, they did help us save that girl today," Maria pointed out. "So they're at least dependable."

The sound of sobbing could then be heard outside.

"Guys," Liz whined out, as she was starting to cry. "You guys…! Just open the door…"

Peter sighed as he unlocked the door. Liz walked inside, already undressed. She looked around at the Talbot Pack, half of whom were trying to cover their nude bodies from her.

"So you're the Wolves of Everett…" She finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "My own classmates are the vigilantes…"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you before," Peter rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's kind of a superhero thing to not tell others…"

"Who knows who might use our families against us?" Mikey pointed out.

Liz sighed as she sat on the edge of the bath.

"This is a nice place to visit," she sighed.

"Room for one more?" Amy poked her head into the room.

"Sure, I guess…" Peter sighed, looking away to avoid seeing the dragon queen's large breasts bouncing as she walked.

"Hey, where's Mark?" Liz asked.

"The green dragon?" Peter guessed, which was answered by a nod. "He said he was taking Sally to the civic center for shelter."

"Hey, that's near where my assistant manager from Meh Burger lives," Liz smiled softly at the thought of Shelby.

"I've been meaning to ask, Liz," Amy started. "What's this manager of yours like?"

"Well, she's kind, helpful, and best of all, patient."

 **At Shelby's**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, LIZARD?!" The recently awakened and extremely pissed off dragon Shelby Workman roared as she was holding Mark by the throat and throttling him violently.

"C-Can't breathe…" Mark managed to choke out.

"Wait… MARK?!" Shelby suddenly dropped the poor guy onto the floor and looked at her new reptilian hands in shock. "Okay, what did you do to me?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Mark yelped as he was slightly slammed against the wall, Shelby obviously not knowing about her new super strength.

"Sorry," she said calmly before becoming angry again. "So you thought sneezing fire on me and turning me into a monster was your idea of a joke?!"

"N-Not at all! I didn't even know I could change people into dragons!"

Shelby was about to say something when she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She ran to it to get a closer look.

"OH, MY GOD!" Mark winced at her loud voice. "I LOOK LIKE A T-REX!" She was now grinning from excitement. "MY CHILDHOOD is a little disappointed I'm not an Apatosaurus, BUT THIS IS STILL AWESOME!"

Mark covered his ears until she was done yelling.

"Are we done?" He finally asked. Shelby could only nod. "Well, we need to get out of here. Those hunters might have heard your… excitement."

"Oh…" she hung her head low.

"Let's go," he quickly led her outside. By this time, the rain had stopped, much to Mark's relief as the feeling of the rain on his scales always bothered him. Thankfully the hot springs weren't that far from Shelby's apartment.

 **Soon**

Cameron Carrack was getting bored in the bath he and his sister were in.

"Callie, can't we go do anything else?" he asked.

"I don't know, Cam, we don't really want to anger that nice lady."

"Well, I'm gonna go explore," he declared, getting out of the bath, drying off and walking out of the room. Callie sighed and laid back.

Cameron wandered down the empty halls, not bothering to cover up his nude body. He then heard chatter coming from the next hall over. Tiptoeing past Amy, he quickly entered the "Special Guests" door, and headed to the room where the voices were coming from. Peeking in, he resisted the urge to scream as he saw two black dragons lying in a large bath. Both of their bodies were intertwined with each other and they were nuzzling each other affectionately. Cameron quickly ran out of the room and ducked into the Talbot Pack's bath.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Kylie cried out, instinctively covering herself. Cameron screamed in response and fainted.

"Nice going, Kylie," Liz sighed as Callie rushed inside.

"Okay, what did you do to my little brother?!" She yelled before noticing she was facing her classmates. "Wait, why are you all here?"

"Callie?!" Liz called out. "I should ask you the same question."

"Cam and I were seeking shelter here from the rain," the blonde explained. "He just wanted to explore."

"Wait, you're friends with this girl, Liz?" Peter finally asked.

"Oh, right, guys, this is Callie Carrack, she's a friend of mine." Callie waved before bending down to tend to Cameron.

"This is my little brother. He's… a little shy around new people."

Just then a loud crash was heard from the front of the building.

"What was that?!" Mikey jumped back at the loudness in surprise. The sound of loud footsteps answered his question as Mark and Shelby, still in dragon form, entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" Mark greeted cheerfully. Callie instantly fainted.

"Oops…"

 **A few minutes later**

After waking Callie and Cameron up, and introducing everyone to each other, Mark sighed as he changed back to human form and laid back in the bath with the others.

"Mom picked the right kind of job…" he sighed. Shelby was still in dragon form, partly because she didn't know how to change back, but mostly because she didn't want to show off her naked body to the others.

"Um, Miss Shelby?" Cameron nervously asked her. She turned her head to talk to him, though trying hard to not see his penis.

"Just call me Shelby, kid."

"Um, were you always a dragon?"

She sighed. "Believe it or not, I was a human half an hour ago. And now I think my life is over…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Kid, I have a dead-end job, I live in a crappy apartment and I have no plans to go ahead in life."

"Hey, Shelby, why don't you come live at my place?" Liz offered. "I still got lots of rooms."

Shelby thought about for a moment before showing a toothy grin.

"I think I'd like that, Liz."

"Um, Miss, er, I mean Shelby?" Cameron started.

"Yeah, kid?"

"D-Do you think I could ride you later on?"

Shelby went bright red at that question.

 **A few weeks later**

Shelby had officially moved out of her apartment, the Rosen Clan helping her move her things to Liz's house. At the same time, the Talbot Pack had added a new member named Jean after saving her from a group of cannibals planning to eat her. Jean was a 14 year old girl with cyan blue hair and blue eyes. She was adopted by Peter and his grandfather, Sir John, giving her the last name of Talbot. Vivian was trying her best to get along with Jean, but the new girl was still accepting her new surroundings but was touched by Vivian's kindness to her.

Mirya, meanwhile, had been sworn to keep both the Talbot Pack and Rosen Clan a secret from the general public. She was obliged, given that both groups helped save her life. Not to mention Amy managed to get her a part-time job at the hot springs after learning Mirya was actually an orphan. Roccos had taken a particular liking for her, seeing her as the little sister he never had.

One day, Amy was out shopping for new supplies for springs. She was wearing a red dress with white edges, red and white boots and a red hairband. As she hummed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk alongside the row of shops, she swore she kept hearing a hissing noise behind her. Taking a shortcut through an alley, the hissing was now getting louder. Suddenly, something grabbed her and she was carried off by her assailant.

 **Meanwhile**

Salia was watching over the hot springs in her queen's absence. She suddenly felt a sign of distress coming from her queen and sprang to action.

"Hey, Claire?" She asked her dhampire companion. "Think you could watch the place? Queen Amina is in trouble."

"She is?" Onna asked, joining her lover. Salia nodded.

"We need to assemble the others."

 **Elsewhere**

Amy slowly awoke to see she was chained to the ceiling of an abandoned chemical lab. She could hear the hissing noise again.

"Alright, whoever is hissing out there, show yourself!"

"My apologiesssss, madam…" a voice said above her. Amy looked to see what appeared to be an anthropomorphic snake wearing a lab coat. "My name is Professssor Python and the ultimate form of perfect life on thissss planet."

Amy rolled her eyes at his boast. She had heard this statement many times before from the many enemies she had fought.

"And you are a dragon…" the snake man continued. Amy looked up, a smirk on her face for some reason.

"Then this'll make things easier," she grinned before summoning a column of fire underneath her feet. The flames engulfed her, breaking the chains in the process. When they died down, Amy was in her full dragon glory.

"Oh, that issss glorioussss!" Python rubbed his hands evilly before he was suddenly yanked by the tail. "Wh-What are you doing?!" There was a tone of fear in his voice now.

"Showing you what happens when you fuck with the QUEEN OF DRAGONS," Amy nonchalantly replied before swinging the mad scientist over her head and slamming him onto the floor. She repeated it four more times until she was sure he was unconscious. She then started to tie his bloody body up by his tail and flew out through the ceiling, smashing through it. Realizing she was in a swamp, she quickly scanned the area for a way out.

 **Soon**

The remaining Rosen Clan and Talbot Pack members had assembled at Peter's home of Talbot Hall to discuss a plan to rescue Amy.

"So are we ready to find her?" Pyrus asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I wanna kick some ass!" Palmer said with enthusiasm.

"No need," Amy was in the doorway.

"Mom!" Mark ran up to hug her. "What happened?"

"Some weird snake man kidnapped me, but I beat him up."

"I knew we should have used a lower temperature in his cell," Ashley cursed under her breath.

"Hey, where is Python anyway?" Mikey asked inquisitively.

"I left him in some capable hands…" Amy smirked mischievously.

 **Meanwhile**

A young woman in her thirties was heading outside the police station to get some fresh air. Her name was Judy Harris and she was a somewhat new recruit to the Everett Police Department. As she stretched, she saw the bruised, bloodied and beat-up form of Professor Python on the front step, tied up in his own tail with a note reading "ARREST ME!" on it.

"This town is weird sometimes…" she muttered as she went back inside to get help in bringing the snake man inside.


	6. Meeting Rachel

Mark was surrounded by fire. Of course, the feeling of the flames meant nothing to him, it was the sound of screams that filled his ears. The screams of other dragons. As he ran through the inferno engulfing what he recognized was his former home, he was suddenly impaled from behind by a glowing purple blade. Turning his head, he saw the sadistic grin of an auburn brown haired girl.

"Shade…" he muttered before collapsing to the ground…

 **Liz's house**

Mark gasped and bolted up from the shock of his nightmare. Looking around to see the sleeping forms of the rest of his Clan, he got out of the bed and slipped on a robe. As he quietly went downstairs, he accidentally creaked a floorboard, waking Shelby. Not noticing her, Mark went outside and sat on the bench on the porch. After what seemed like a few minutes, he heard someone clearing their throat next to him. Turning his head to see Shelby looking at him, he jumped up in surprise.

"You doing okay?" the young woman asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah… just a bad dream…" He explained his nightmare to her. Shelby responded by sitting next to him.

"Your mom told me what happened to the other dragons. It's understandable you'd be haunted by those memories."

"How do you know?" he looked up in surprise.

She sighed. "When I was three, I lost my dad. No warning, no signs, he just… passed on. My mom died shortly after, and I was sent to live with my grandfather. He cared for me and raised me like a second father until I was ready to live on my own. So I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

Mark quickly hugged her after hearing her story.

"It wasn't just my dad who died during the massacre," he said after a few minutes. "I also lost someone who was like a brother to me… His name was Cyril St. John, and the two of us were inseparable…"

 **Fifty years ago, dragons' world**

"Come on, Cyril!" A younger Mark shouted to his companion as they flew through the explosions and gunfire coming from four different sides.

"Those Legionnaires haven't spotted us yet!" A primarily white dragon with black stirpes called back. Unlike Mark, he resembled a stereotypical depiction of a European dragon. The two quickly ducked into a cave to avoid the crossfire, unknowingly catching the attention of a group of humanoid robots.

" **Dragons detected** ," the leader said in a monotone voice. " **Initiate pursuit and deletion.** " The robots activated the rockets in their feet and took chase. Mark looked back and noticed their forms catching up.

"Cyril, we got Cybermen incoming!" Cyril stopped and fired an ice blast at the ceiling, freezing it. Mark followed with a fireball, causing the roof to start collapsing on the Cybermen.

" **Error! Error!** " The Cyber Leader called out as he was crushed by one of the rocks.

"Cyril, we gotta get out of here!" Mark zoomed ahead, with Cyril close behind. Just as they reached the exit, one boulder caught Cyril off guard and sent him crashing to the floor, his left wing pinned by the rock.

"CYRIL!" Mark cried out as he tried to race back to save his friend, but the collapse was too much for him to get through, so he was forced to get away from there. As he flew towards the exit, his right side scraped against a ragged rock, causing a huge gash in his right shoulder.

"Cyril…" Mark landed at the collapsed exit of the cave, and began to trying to remove the boulders. However, his work caught the attention of the mutants from the Dark Legion, combined with the huge wound on his right side, he had no choice but to flee.

 **Back in the present**

"So you lost your best friend too…" Shelby was now gently stroking the prince's hair as he tried to fight back his tears.

"Sorry I told you that…"

"It's okay," he looked up at her reply in confusion. He was expecting her to mock him or feel indifferent. "Telling someone how you feel is good sometimes. I'm sure he would be happy to know you found a new life and new friends here."

"He would've liked you, Shelby…"

"I'm sure he would have," she smiled as she got up and started to head back inside.

"Hey, Shelby?"

"Yeah?"

"…would you… be my big sister?"

She was taken aback by the offer, but slowly smiled.

"Sure, kid," she replied as he followed her back inside.

 **The Next Day**

Mark and Liz were working the counter of Meh Burger again. After what happened a couple weeks ago, working at the counter of a fast food joint just seemed… boring. At least Shelby wasn't getting on them as much due to her transformation into a dragon.

"Good morning, welcome to Meh Burger, how may I help you?" Mark greeted a unique looking young woman. She was unique for her black hair had a single red streak in the front. She had blue eyes, and was dressed in a white shirt covered by a black jacket and blue long pants.

"Just a regular Meh Burger, So-So Sauce on the side," she replied in a gruff voice. Mark was taken aback a little by her bluntness but still maintained a smile.

"Of course, miss….

"Rachel."

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." The girl quickly sat down at a nearby table, still staring at him intently. It was creepy.

A few minutes later, she came back as soon as Mark called out her name. Paying for her food, she sat back down at the table and began eating. Soon, a trio of untrustworthy men approached her, one of them forcefully grabbing her arms. Mark immediately leapt over the counter only to see Rachel flipping the guy over her head and onto the ground. His two cohorts wisely bolted out of the restaurant.

"Are you okay, miss?" Mark asked, approaching her. She looked at him, glaring before grabbing his arm and dragging him out to the alley in the back of the building.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! I'm still on shift!" He yelled, surprised at her super strength as she forced him against the wall. She looked over his body completely.

"Hey, what are you doing with my coworker?!" Liz angrily yelled as she followed them outside. Rachel responded by tearing his shirt open, causing the blue-haired girl to go bright red as his bare chest was exposed to her eyes. Rachel quickly sniffed him, making Mark blush as well.

"…you're not human," she finally said after a few minutes of silence. Both Mark and Liz sweat dropped at that.

"You didn't have to rip my work shirt for that!" Mark now literally had fire in his eyes as he grabbed Rachel by the throat. Liz however was noticing something else. Mark's right hand had now become a green dragon claw.

"Uh, Mark?" she managed to speak up to get his attention. Mark then noticed his transformed hand and dropped the black-haired girl.

"Didn't know I could do that…" he muttered.

"I apologize for my sister's rude behavior," a voice said behind them. It was another woman with long black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a girls' school uniform. Liz recognized it as the uniform for High-Bridge Academy. She had a no-nonsense expression on her face.

"Jeez, Sandra, you have to follow me everywhere?" Rachel groaned. Sandra softly smiled at that.

"My name is Sandra Darke," she started, bowing her head. "This is my sister, Rachel."

"Mark Rosen."

"Liz Azuria. So you're werewolves too?"

Sandra immediately smacked the back of Rachel's head. "What did I say about sniffing in public?!"

"Ow! I couldn't help it, he was giving off his scent all the time!" Mark felt hurt by that.

"I smell?"

"What she means is that we can smell if someone is human or not. Your scent is… different."

"Well, I'm a dragon after all."

"Interesting," was Sandra's reply. And with that, she began to leave, Rachel quickly following her.

"It's like there's rich girls everywhere," Liz pouted after they were gone.

"Liz, I can partially transform my body…" Mark said in awe as he switched his right hand between human and dragon. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Mark," Ashley's voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Ashley. What's up?"

"Just got a bit of news that might interest you. There's this big shot collector who has a painting of you."

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Where?"

 **Later that night**

Mark was staring at the fancy building that was across the street from the Bio-Tech building. He was currently waiting for Ashley to arrive.

"Hey, there," Ashley's voice. He turned to see her dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit with no sleeves or legs, with the front cut from her neck to belly button, and held together by crisscrossing spandex thick ropes that show off her cleavage, and had a white turtleneck on it. Around her waist was a white utility belt, and on the back of the one piece was a black overcoat tail with white trim that ends at her ankles in the form of a V. She had black arm coverings that started from under her shoulders and ended at her hands, but exposed her fingers, palms and thumbs, and had white straps and buckles strapped on at the end of her shoulders, under her elbows, and on her wrists. She also had black spandex leggings that started at her hips and ended at her ankles. At the top of the leggings were a single white thick spandex strap and buckle holding it at place, while on her greaves were two; one under her knees and the other in the middle of her calves, and with one strap around her ankles. On her back was a small black backpack that didn't restrict movement.

"Are we doing a heist?" He asked, sweat dropping.

"Sorry, this is my Pack uniform. Avoid any 'wardrobe malfunctions' as it were," she grinned.

"So we're gonna break in?"

"Well, I know it's against the law, but this guy keeps his precious belongings in the basement. And if he has a painting of you…"

"He might have knowledge of dragons," the prince concluded. Ashley then pulled out a blueprint of the building and its surrounding street.

"Okay, in the adjacent sewer, there's a wall next to the vault where he keeps his most precious belongings."

"And you want me to smash it?"

"Well, if you must…"

 **Soon**

Mark smashed through the wall of the sewer, getting the hang of his partial transformation ability. What was behind was not really a vault, but rather a museum instead, with several display cases lined across the walls. Ashley found the lights, and switched them on. In the display cases were several artifacts, and pieces of creatures.

"My god…" she whispered. She almost vomited when she saw one of the cases had the severed arm of a werewolf. "This collector guy is more sick than I thought…"

Mark didn't reply as his attention was focused on another case. This one housed the head of a robot with handlebars coming out of the sides of it and its eyes were shaped like it was crying.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, coming over to her companion.

"An old friend…" Mark replied, trying to shake off the traumatizing memories from the night before. "Well, an enemy." He reached up to tap the glass, only for an alarm to blare and several armed guards rushed into the room, pointing their firearms at them.

"If this guy collects supernatural stuff, that makes us Exhibit A…" Ashley said with worry as they raised their arms in surrender.


	7. The Dark Legion, Part 1

**Carmen belongs to Khialat**

Four armed guards were escorting a sharply dressed man and his aides down the museum's hallway. He was in his forties, and had a completely bald head and a shortly trimmed mustache that showed his only (gray) hair.

"On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you happy birthday, sir," one of his aides said. "And the President called to convey his personal best wishes."

"The President is ten points down, I want him replaced," the man replied with a smug tone in his voice.

"I don't think that's very wise, sir."

"Thank you so much for your opinion, you're fired. Get rid of him." One of the guards immediately grabbed the aide and dragged him away. "Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace. Memphis, Minneapolis. Somewhere beginning with M."

A woman stepped up to the man's side. She was in her thirties and had short blonde hair, pale green eyes and wore black eyeliner. She almost looked like an adult version of Callie Carrack.

"So the next President," the man continued. "What do you think? Republican or Democrat?"

"Democrat, sir," his new aide replied.

"For what reason?"

"They're just so funny, sir?" the woman nervously asked. He stopped at that.

"What's your name?"

"Carrack, sir. Carmen Carrack."

"I like you, Carmen. So where's the intern at?"

As if on cue, a young man about the same age as Ashley ran up to him. He had light blue hair, a serious overbite, and a moderate case of acne.

"Sorry, Mr. Meyer," he said in a whiny and nasally voice. "I was buying ten more items for you at auctions."

"Bring 'em on, let me see 'em."

"Sir, with respect," Carmen said. "There's something more urgent. We arrested two intruders in the basement museum. We don't know how they got in."

"I'll you how they got in, in-tru-da-window."

There was a moment of silence.

"That was supposed to be funny." The others let out forced laughs. "Bring 'em in, and tell Simmons I want to visit my little pet. Get to it!"

Carmen then spoke into her earpiece. "Simmons, you'd better give me good news. Is it talking?" She heard the sound of metal scraping and an inhuman voice crying out in pain.

"Not exactly, no," a voice said on the other end.

"Then what's it doing?"

"Screaming, is that any good?" Carmen then heard the scraping sound again and the crying was louder this time.

 **Soon**

At the office of the collector, Mark and Ashley were brought in as the intern, Dave, showed his boss an object that looked like a sea shell.

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred dollars for it."

"What does it do?"

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."

"I wouldn't hold it like that," Mark piped up.

"Shut it," Carmen warned.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" Dave asked.

"No, it just looks silly."

Mark reached out for the object. The guards immediately aimed their weapons at him. Meyer stopped them as he handed the object to the prince.

"You just need to be…" Mark gently stroked the object. It made a soft musical note as he did. "…delicate."

"It's a musical instrument," his captor mused in wonder.

"And it's a long way from home," Mark softly smiled as he made a few more notes with it.

"Lemme see," Meyer snatched the instrument out of Mark's hand, and tried to stroke it. Less soft notes came out of it.

"I did say delicate," Mark warned. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It requires precision."

After a few tries, he finally got the hang of it.

"Very good, you're quite the expert," Ashley commented sarcastically.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Mark Rosen. Who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of supernatural artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is how did you get in? Five floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her 'she,'" Ashley huffed angrily at his insensitive comment.

"This is Mister Albus Meyer," Dave interrupted.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Ashley continued.

"Mr. Meyer owns the internet."

"Nobody owns the internet," Ashley retorted.

"And let's keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Meyer smugly smirked.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up," Mark noted.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The Cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"You can just smell the testosterone," Ashley sighed as Mark was led downstairs.

 **Soon**

"We've tried everything," Meyer explained. "The creature has shielded itself, but there's definite signs of life inside."

"Inside? Inside what?" Mark saw a man in a hazmat suit exit the large metal door they were in front of.

"Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" Mark asked.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name."

Simmons then offered Mark some gauntlets. "You might wanna put these on. The last guy who touched it burst into flames."

"Then I won't touch it," Mark replied as he stepped into the Cage, the door closing behind him.

"Don't open that door until we get a result."

Inside the cage, Mark could only see a single blue light.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Meyer might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. My name is Markus Rosen."

"Mark-us?" A slightly mechanical voice asked, two light coming on in sync with the voice.

"Impossible..." Mark went wide-eyed.

"PRINCE Markus?" The voice asked.

The lights turned on to reveal a horribly disfigured humanoid with cybernetic attachments. It was like Frankenstein's Monster gone horribly wrong.

"EXTERMINATE!" The creature cried out. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"LET ME OUT!" Mark yelled, fear in his voice.

"Sir, it's going to kill him!" Carmen panicked.

"It's talking!" Meyer shouted in excitement.

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DARK LEGION! YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!" The creature aimed its left arm, entirely replaced by a gun at the dragon prince. Mark winced as it twitched, then felt relief as nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Mark grinned as he mockingly laughed. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! How does it feel?!"

"KEEP BACK!" The Dark Legionnaire tried to move, but was held back by its chains.

"What for?! What are you going to do to me?! If you can't kill, then what are good for, Legionnaire? What's the point of you?! You're nothing! What the hell are you here for?"

"I AM WAITING FOR ORDERS!"

"What does that mean?"

"I AM A SOLDIER. I WAS BRED TO RECEIVE ORDERS!"

"Well, you're never going to get any. Not ever."

"I DEMAND ORDERS!"

"Well, they're never gonna come. Your race is dead! You all burned, all of you! Ten million units on fire, the entire Dark Legion wiped out in a single instant!"

"YOU LIE!"

"I watched it happen, I MADE IT HAPPEN!"

"YOU DESTROYED US?!"

Mark's rage subsided as he looked away. "…I didn't have a choice."

"AND WHAT OF THE DRAGON RACE?"

"Dead. They burned with you. The end of the Last Dragon War, everyone lost."

"AND THE COWARD SURVIVED."

"Oh," Mark grinned again. "And here you are screaming. 'Help me.' Poor little thing. Well, there's no one else coming, cause there's no one else left."

"I AM ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE…"

"Yep."

"SO ARE YOU. WE ARE THE SAME."

"You're wrong," Mark turned around to face the Legionnaire. "I still have a family and new friends. You're the one who's truly alone. Although, I know what you really deserve…" He now had a sadistic grin on his face. "Exterminate." He dashed to the control panel and turned on the power, causing the Legionnaire to cry out in pain as several thousand volts of electricity ran through its body.

"HAVE PITY!"

"Why should I? You never did."

"HELP ME!"

"Get him out of there," Meyer ordered his guards as they rushed into the Cage and detained the dragon prince.

"I saved your life. Now talk to me. Goddamit, talk to me!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO DESTROY IT!" Mark called out as he was dragged away.

"The last in the universe, and now I know your name. Speak to me, Legionnaire. I am Albus Meyer, now recognize me!"

No response.

"Make it talk again, Simmons. As long as it takes."

 **Meanwhile**

Ashley had knocked out Dave the Intern and was now exploring the museum, trying to find where Meyer kept the painting of Mark. She eventually found it, a depiction of a dragon that was eerily similar to Mark, but different at the same time.

"Whoever painted this must've seen the dragons' world," she mused to herself. He thoughts were interrupted by loud screaming from down the hall. She followed the sound to see the door to the Cage.

 **On the elevator**

"The metal casing is just battle armor," Mark explained. "The real Legionnaire is inside."

"What does it look like?" Meyer asked, more curious than scared.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The entire Dark Legion was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed but hate."

"Genetically engineered? By whom?"

"By a genius, Meyer. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him."

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years," Carmen said. "Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?"  
"Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane."

"It must have fallen through a Gate. The only survivor."

"You talked about a war?"

"The Dragon War. The final battle between my people, the Dark Legion, Cybermen and Nocturnus Clan.

"But you survived, too," Meyer noted.

"Not by choice."

"This means that the Legionnaire isn't the only alien on Earth. Rosen, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence."

 **Soon**

Mark was strapped to a harness, his shirt removed as Meyer positioned a device.

"Now, smile!"

The device fired a laser scan at Mark's body, causing him immense pain, and forcing him to revert to his dragon form.

"Voluntary shapeshifting. Oh, I am so going to patent this."

"So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it."

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, dragon. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?"

"Do you know what a Legionnaire is, Meyer? A Legionnaire is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue."

"Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!"

"Nothing can escape the Cage," Meyer smirked as he fired the laser again.

"But it's woken up. It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Meyer, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!"

Meyer didn't listen as he fired again, this just to hear the prince scream.

 **Meanwhile**

Ashley slowly opened the Cage's door, the Legionnaire apparently weakened from the torture.

"Are you okay," she asked with worry. "Are you in pain? My name is Ashley Norwest, I can get you out of here."

"YES…"

"What?"

"YES. I AM IN PAIN THEY TORTURE ME, BUT THEY STILL FEAR ME. DO YOU FEAR ME?"

"No."

"I AM DYING. I WELCOME DEATH. BUT I AM GLAD TO HAVE MET A HUMAN WHO WAS NOT AFRAID…"

Ashley reached out and gently stroked its head, only to be met with a small jolt.

"GENETIC MATERIAL EXTRAPOLATED!" The Legionnaire was suddenly looking a lot more alive now. "INITIATING CELLUAR RECONSTCRUTION!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Simmons came in with a prod. The Legionnaire raised its right arm, this one being a suction cup.

"What are you going to do, sucker me to death?" Simmons asked before the arm latched onto his face, crushing his skull.

Ashley quickly ran out of the room, the door closing behind her.

 **Back at Mark's cage**

An alarm blared, stopping Meyer's torture of Mark.

"Release me if you want to live," the prince warned.


	8. The Dark Legion, Part 2

Mark rushed into Meyer's office, fully dressed again. He sat down at the computer, opening a live video feed to the Cage. He saw Ashley run out as the door closed.

"Ashley, you need to keep it in that cell," he warned her.

"I've got that compartment sealed," a guard replied to him. "It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"A Dark Legionnaire is a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

 **Inside the Cage**

The Legionnaire approached the electronic lock on the door and maneuvered its right arm over the keypad. Numbers started flashing on the lock as it figured out the combination. Ashley quickly ran out of the room to find a secluded place to transform. As the Legionnaire lumbered out of the Cage, the guards began to open fire on it.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!" Meyer barked. It made little difference as the bullets just bounced off its armor. The Legionnaire then jabbed into the nearby computer and electricity began to surge through it. Its body began to heal as it started to download every amount of data possible into its mainframe.

 **In Meyer's office**

"We're losing power," Carmen said in shock as she observed the energy readings of the building. "Oh, god… It's draining the entire power supply for the whole state of Washington."

"It's downloading," was all Mark said.

"Downloading what?"

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down."

"It's not energy. That Legionnaire just downloaded the entire internet. It knows everything."

 **In the Cage**

The Legionnaire backed a little, its armor now a shiny silver and looking good as new.

"THE DARK LEGION SURVIVES IN ME!" It roared as it fired an energy blast from its left arm, destroying the computer monitor. It dashed out of the room and into the hallway. Two groups of guards appeared from both in front and behind it.

"Open fire!" The lead guard ordered as both groups began shooting at the Legionnaire.

"EXTERMINATE!" The cyborg creature yelled as it fired a blast at one guard, briefly showing the victim's skeleton as all of his cells were instantly destroyed. He then fell to the ground dead. The Legionnaire then rotated its midsection and fired at the nearest guard behind it, killing him as well.

 **In Meyer's office**

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Meyer ordered his assistant.

"But, sir, it's killing them!"

"They're expendable. That Legionnaire is unique!" He then leaned into the PA microphone. "I don't want a single scratch on its bodywork. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

There was no reply as all the gunfire stopped slowly.

"Why not just reason with this Legionnaire?" Meyer then asked. "It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something.

"What's the population in this town?" Mark asked.

"About 103,000?" Meyer estimated.

"All dead. If the Legionnaire gets out, it'll murder everything living thing. That's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?"

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing, and you, Meyer, you let it loose!"

 **Downstairs**

The Legionnaire moved from the heap of corpses it had made and proceeded to the nearest non-human it detected. Just then a yellow blur dashed by, catching its attention. It began following it towards the stairwell.

Ashley (now in her werewolf form codenamed Queen) panted as she tried to run towards Mark's location.

 **In Meyer's office**

"Is that a werewolf?!" Meyer asked with excitement. "Oh, this is perfect!" He rubbed his hands together with glee.

"What is, sir?" Carmen asked.

"I've been wanting to capture a living werewolf for a while, see if there's anything I can profit from her."

Carmen looked at her boss with worry.

 **Soon**

Ashley had almost reached the exit to the vault, the Legionnaire literally right behind her. Just then, someone shoved into her, knocking her to the floor. Looking up, she saw the fleeing form of Dave the intern as the steel door shut behind him. She silently cursed the idiot for thinking about himself as she got against the wall, the Legionnaire in front of her. She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the shot.

 **Meyer's office**

"EXTERMINATE!" was all the three heard before the firing of the gun.

"Ashley…" Mark whispered under his breath. Meyer just looked more disappointed than sad. Mark just glared at him. "Are you happy?" He growled. "You just let an innocent person die."

Carmen interrupted him. "Focus please. We have that Legionnaire still in the building."

 **Meanwhile**

A very much alive Queen opened her eyes to see the Legionnaire looking at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I AM ARMED. I WILL KILL. IT IS MY PURPOSE."

"They're all dead because of you."

"THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF US!"

"…what?"

"YOUR LYCAN DNA TRIGGED A REGENERATION IN MY BODY."

"Well, what's to stop you from killing now?"

"I FEEL YOUR FEAR…"

"You do have a gun pointed at me, of course I'm afraid."

"THE DARK LEGION DOES NOT FEEL FEAR! MUST NOT FEAR! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME LIFE! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU GIVEN ME?! I AM CONTAMINATED!"

 **In the office**

"OPEN THE BULKHEAD, OR ASHLEY NORWEST DIES!" The Legionnaire's voice declared from the PA. The three looked up to see Queen being held at gunpoint by the Legionnaire. Carmen looked intrigued at the scene.

"You're alive!" Mark looked up with renewed hope.

"Can't get rid of me," Ashley managed a smirk.

"I thought you were dead."

"OPEN THE BULKHEAD!" The Legionnaire demanded.

"Don't do it, Mark!" Queen warned.

"WHAT USE ARE EMOTIONS IF YOU WON'T SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE?!"

Both dragon and werewolf went bright red at that statement.

"I-It's nothing like that between us!" The blonde werewolf stammered defensively.

"She's seeing that Derek boy anyway," the prince added.

"NOT A GOOD TIME, MARK!" Ashley yelled. Mark regained his composure, and pressed the bulkhead release.

"I killed her once already…"

 **In the elevator**

Ashley awkwardly stood next to the Legionnaire as the lift traveled all the way up to the first floor.

"Please don't kill them. You didn't kill me."

"BUT WHY NOT?! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE? MY FUNCTION IS TO KILL! WHAT AM I? WHAT AM I?!"

The floor number reached 1.

The Legionnaire pushed Ashley forward into the office as it approached Meyer. Mark was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't move," the werewolf warned. "Don't do anything. It's starting to question itself."

"MEYER, YOU TORTURED ME. WHY?!"

"I-I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you." The Legionnaire was getting closer with each excuse, and Meyer's fear became more apparent. "I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"THEN HEAR ME TALK NOW. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Ashley interrupted. "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

The Legionnaire looked at Meyer, then at Ashley, then back at Meyer then Ashley again.

"I WANT… FREEDOM."

 **Soon**

Ashley led the Legionnaire to the exit hallway. The creature raised its gun and fired, creating a small hole in the ceiling.

"You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd see the sunlight again…"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?"

Before Ashley could reply, the Legionnaire's head casing opened, revealing a hideously deformed human face that looked both terrifying and… sad at the same time.

"Get out of the way, Ashley," Mark's voice said. Ashley saw Mark was in his dragon form and ready to attack.

"I won't let you do this," she stated.

"That thing killed hundreds of people. I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Dark Legion destroyed my home, my people, there's nothing left!"

"Why do we survive?" The Legionnaire asked quietly, much to the surprise of Mark and Ashley. "I am the last of the Dark Legion…"

"You're not even that," Mark said with pity. "Ashley did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?" The Legionnaire's voice was sounding weaker by the minute.

"Into something new. I'm sorry…"

"But isn't that good?" Ashley asked.

"Not for a Dark Legionnaire."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Ashley, give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that," Ashley replied, worry in her voice.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. ORDER MY DESTRUCTION! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

"Do it," the blonde finally said.

"Are you frightened, Ashley Norwest?" She could only nod. "So am I… exterminate…"

Ashley quickly ran over to Mark as the Legionnaire closed its head casing and surrounded itself in a force field, containing itself exploding.

 **Meanwhile**

Carmen Carrack and the remaining guards surrounded Albus Meyer and Dave the Intern. She quickly nodded at the guard, who restrained them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Two hundred personnel dead, and all because of you, sir. Take them away, wipe their memories, and leave them by the road someplace."

"You can't do this! I am Albus Meyer!"

"And by tonight, Albus Meyer will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento. Somewhere beginning with S."

 **At the museum**

Mark, back in human form, was giving one last look at the cases of artifacts.

"So that's it? The end of the Dragon War?" Ashley asked.

"The last dragons are left. We won." Mark replied grimly.

"Hey, there you two are!" Carmen ran up to them, panting.

"Miss Carrack," Mark shook her hand. "Where's Meyer?"

"Mind wiped and left somewhere," she said. "I'm the new boss."

"That'd be good, for a werecat like you," he smirked. Carmen froze at that.

"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dragons can smell whether someone is human or not. Plus, your kids visit our hot springs regularly and they revealed it to us."

"Callie and Cameron? So that's where they go to after school… Well, at least I know they're in good hands."

"Miss, what are you going to do with this?"

"Well, Miss Norwest, I was thinking of donating it to your father's company. I'm sure there's something here a werewolf like you could use," she winked. Ashley blushed.

"I think Mom need to know about this," Mark finally said. "Ashley, you wouldn't mind spending the night, would you?"

"Oh! Um, sure, I guess?"

 **Soon**

Mark flew Ashley back to Liz's house, and they explained the events of the night to Amy.

"So a member of the Dark Legion survived…" she mused. "I wonder if others survived as well…"

"Well, I hope not," Mark sighed as he lied back on the couch.

 **Back at the museum**

As the guards were packaging the artifacts for donation, the robotic head in one of the cases started blinking, sending out a signal across dimensions…


	9. Ghosts and Hand Theft

**Thanks to The Digger and Shelby for helping co-write this chapter**

 **Earlier, that same morning**

"One, two. One, two. One, two..." Onna chanted to herself in unison with an energetic young woman on TV who led her audience through a series of warm-up exercises.

"Onna, what're you doing up?" Emi groaned drowsily. She yawned as she walked clumsily into the living room, only to find her companion stretched out completely naked, her whole body out on display.

"I should be asking you that, sleeping beauty." Onna smirked as she looked over her shoulder at her sleepy friend.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom..." Emi yawned. "What are you doing?"

"I know I'm not really a morning person," Onna grinned enthusiastically as she mirrored the exercises that the girl on TV performed. "But I just had to get up early to check this girl out!"

Emi looked over Onna's bare shoulder to see a very cute woman in a very small camisole and shorts as she sat down on the floor and started doing sit-ups, her ample, well-exposed breasts bouncing prominently with every upward motion.

"Pretty hawt, amirite?" Onna teased, knowing exactly where Emi's eyes were focused. She sat down to follow her TV coach. "Her name's Hinako, and she knows a thing or two about motivating exercises. And the best part? She's got these training programs goin' for a full hour every morning! I don't know about you, but that's worth getting up early for!" She stood back up, following Hinako's lead as she began stretching her arms, her bust once more the center of attention on screen.

"You wanna join me?" Onna asked as Emi stood transfixed at both her and the attractive calisthenics coach.

"Yeah, okay." Emi shrugged, as she slipped off her robe, exposing her perky nude body, and sat next to her partner to join in her stretching. After a few good half hour of stretching, the others had come down and were getting ready, forcing Onna to switch the TV off. Mark, Shelby and Liz had gone to work already, leaving Vivian, Pyrus, Roccos and the twins at the house on this lazy Saturday. Well, Vivian had plans to hang out at the mall with Cameron Carrack today, she just needed someone to go with them as their guardian.

"Not it!" Everyone except Pyrus shouted in unison, leaving the young male dragon as the one to go.

"C-Can't we get a do-over?" He pleaded.

"Nope," Palmer grinned. "You weren't paying attention so you have to go."

Vivian giggled. "It's gonna be fun, Pyrus!" She started bouncing around him with glee, as the doorbell rang. "Cam's here!" She beamed, as she skipped to the door and opened it. The orange-haired boy nervously stepped into the house, with his blonde older sister waiting outside.

"Make sure you drop him off before dark!" Callie called out before heading home.

"Will do!" Vivian called back, waving good-bye.

"So this is where you live?" Cameron asked as he looked around the farmhouse.

"Yeah, Miss Liz is letting us stay here," she paused for a moment before sighing dreamily. "She and big brother would be a perfect couple…" The other dragons rolled their eyes at her daydreaming.

"So are we going or what?" Pyrus grumbled impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go!" Vivian grinned as she grabbed Cameron's hand and led him outside.

 **Later, at the hot springs**

Onna chuckled to herself as she escorted Kylie and Ashley to the group bath.

"Couldn't help coming back, huh?" She grinned as she led the blushing girls to the changing room.

"We… kind of needed a break…" Ashley admitted, as she and Kylie began to undress for the bath. "School's been stressing us out a lot."

"Not to mention boy troubles," Kylie teased, causing Ashley to go bright red.

"I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT DEREK!" She screamed hysterically. Both Kylie and Onna giggled at her outburst. Ashley turned away as she unhooked her bra, not wanting to expose her breasts to a lesbian dragon. Kylie did the same as Onna opened the door to the bath. Ashley then lowered her panties and dashed to the water in embarrassment. Kylie followed and sat down on the edge, sighing.

"Gotta admit, this is pretty relaxing…" she smiled at her friend.

"Onna!" Amy's voice called out from the front. "We have a new customer!"

The black-haired Japanese woman left the changing rooms, and headed to the front desk. Waiting there was Peridot Haddock, the boy Liz talked so much about at home. His face went blood red at the sight of Onna's naked body standing there shamelessly.

"You here for a bath?" Amy asked sweetly, ignoring Onna's nudity.

"Y-Yes…" he blushed, averting his eyes. Amy nodded at Onna, who then grabbed Peridot's arm and dragged him to the men's changing rooms. After closing the door to give him some privacy, Onna noticed something move into the bath. She grinned mischievously at what was going to come next.

Peridot sighed as he removed his shirt, showing off his skinny, but pretty upper body, and placed it into one of the baskets. He then unbuckled his belt, and lowered both his pants and underwear, showing his lower body was pretty as well. He stored them in the basket along with his shoes and socks before heading into the bath, unaware that there were two girls in the same room.

"Hey, you hear that?" Ashley looked up at her friend's question. But before she could reply, she felt someone groping her breasts. Thinking it was Onna being perverted again, she turned around to slap her, only to touch thin air. She opened her eyes to see she was face-to-face with a see-through Japanese girl about her age. She had long black hair and red eyes, and was currently wearing the hot springs' bathrobe. Ashley's eyes widened as she realized she was facing a…

"GHOST!" Kylie screamed, causing everyone to jump. The undead girl winced a little as she floated forward through Ashley's body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! SHE'S INSIDE ME!" The blonde screamed, now freaking out, as Kylie tackled her.

"GET OUT OF MY FRIEND, GHOST!" The periwinkle-haired girl yelled as she slapped Ashley's face, sending the ghost girl flying into the wall.

"Owwwwww… that's gonna leave a mark…" Ashley groaned, covering her nose.

"THE POWER OF KYLIE COMPELS YOU!" Her friend yelled as she slapped Ashley again. Peridot could only roll his eyes at the scene.

"Have we calmed down?" The ghost girl asked, calmly floating to the pair. They looked up to see she had dropped her robe, revealing her much bigger chest to them.

"You're not gonna hurt us, are you?" Kylie cautiously asked. "Or go all Ring on us?"

"Nah, I like it here," she replied, doing a twirl in midair. "Name's Hanyu, and Miss Rosen graciously allows me to stay here, since there's all the booze I want here." The two girl sweat dropped at this. "I didn't get your names though."

"Oh, uh, I'm Ashley Norwest, and this is Kylie Ginxem."

"And what about your friend back there?" Hanyu smirked as she produced a glass of sake out of nowhere.

"It was just us…" Kylie started before she heard someone approaching them from behind. Her eyes went wide when she saw there was a guy bathing with them, and he was a total hunk!

"Damn, he's just as hot as Mikey," she muttered as she tried to hide her blush.

"Hello," Peridot calmly waved at the girls. Hanyu giggled as she took a sip of sake. "My name is Peridot Haddock."

"K-Kylie…" the younger girl managed to say.

"So, is this a mixed bath or something?" The dark green-haired boy asked, oblivious to their blushing faces.

"Um, yeah…" Ashley stammered, as she sat down. Hanyu was now laughing at the whole scene with Onna, also drunk on sake.

"Oh, the poor boy has no idea he has charmed almost every girl in Everett," Hanyu grinned.

"Or that Liz is super infatuated with him," Onna added. Peridot's ears perked up on that comment.

"Wait, the Liz who works at the counter of Meh Burger?" Onna laughed as she nodded.

"Who else?" She grinned, aware that Liz was right behind her, having just arrived at the bath, and now screaming her head off.

 **Meanwhile**

Pyrus had a bored look on his face as Vivian and Cameron dragged him by the arms through the mall.

"This place is sooooo cool!" Vivian grinned as she looked at the several different shops and stands.

"I know, right?" Cameron smiled. "This is my favorite place to visit, besides the hot springs of course."

Pyrus suddenly stopped as he sniffed the air.

"Huh, what is it, Uncle Pyrus?" Vivian asked.

"I faintly smell dragon," he stated. He followed the scent to a lone stand operated by an old woman with a pointed nose and white hair. She had a claw in place of her right hand and wore a stereotypical witch's hat. Basically, she was a gender-flipped version of Ixis Naugus. Pyrus noticed she had several crystals on display, his eyes stopped at a certain emerald green one.

"Hey, how much for this thing?" He asked somewhat rudely.

"They are not for you, Pyrus Dracneel!" The old woman shrieked in a voice that obviously sounded like a man imitating a crone. Pyrus rolled his eyes and tried to snatch the crystal, only to be grabbed by the witch's claw.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY CRYSTAL!" She screamed in a demonic voice.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Pyrus growled as he batted the claw away, as he led the two kids away, before showing them the crystal.

"Um, Mr. Pyrus?" Cameron started, worry in his voice. "Was that really smart? That sounded like a curse."

"Eh, what can she do? I'm a dragon remember? And Miss Amy will be super pleased at seeing this."

 **Back at the springs**

Ashley, Kylie, Peridot and Liz were enjoying their visit much more after Hanyu… slipped a little alcohol into their drinks, making them slightly tipsy.

"So wait, you guys are actually werewolves?" Peridot smiled in a little disbelief. "And you're a dragon?" He looked at Onna, who only smirked while holding her sake glass.

"Yeah," Ashley hiccupped. "We go out at night and fight bad guys and stuff."

"Plus, we got better looking bodies as a bonus," Kylie grinned.

"So you didn't know I had a crush on you," Liz smiled as she snuggled up close to the young man. Peridot shook his head. Liz giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Woo!" Hanyu cheered. "Take it further!" Liz blushed at that comment, before planting a big, long kiss on his mouth, causing the college student to blush as well.

"Ooh, looks like Liz is getting frisky!" Kylie laughed. "Go for it! Me and Mikey already went all the way!" Ashley leaned back against the edge as Liz ran her hand up and down Peridot's chest.

"Okay, it's almost closing time!" Amy called out. "Your parents must be worried about you, girls."

"Yeah, she has a point," Ashley said, getting up and going to the changing rooms, Kylie following close behind. Peridot went to the men's changing rooms, leaving Liz, Onna and Hanyu alone.

"Call me," she called out to him, blushing at the sight of his naked rear end.

"Somebody's in looooove," Hanyu and Onna teased in unison, causing Liz to rush into the changing rooms.

"Wonder how Mark'll take it?" Hanyu asked, taking another sip of sake.

"Oh, he's fallen for this guy as well. Dragons are naturally bisexual, and usually have more than one mate. Me, I only prefer girls. Especially ones with good tits."

 **The next day**

Cameron had slept over at Liz's house the night before and now was waiting for breakfast with Vivian. Pyrus was on cooking duty, and was suspiciously wearing a pair of oven mitts. As he carried the plates to them, the mitts fell off, revealing two glowing hole where his hand should have been.

"AAAAH! NO HANDS!" Vivian yelled in fear. "WHERE ARE YOUR HANDS?!"

"Okay, so I may have been cursed a little." He then held up the crystal around his neck. "But Miss Amy will love this." As he looked into it, an image of the witch appeared.

"Foolish dragon!" She yelled. "Thieving hands find wicked fates! You must return what isn't…" Her voice then became muffled as Pyrus covered the crystal with his scarf.

"Let's just go find her and get my hands back…" Pyrus said after a few minutes of being glared at by the kids. Cameron went to the computer and looked up where to find the witch.

"It says her name is Wendy Naugus…" He read from one of the pages. "Apparently, your hands are not the first she's stolen. There's reports of missing hands from all over town, including statements from that Peter Talbot guy." He read further. "Huh, Derek Xander and Mikey Corvis too."

"Is there an address?" Vivian asked, joining him at the desktop.

"Yeah, she lives…" he scanned the page again. "…on a nearby mountain."

 **Soon**

Pyrus, Vivian and Cameron slowly crept into the entrance of the spooky-looking cave where Wendy Naugus lived, Vivian using her fire powers as a light.

"This place needs some serious redecoration," she winced.

Cameron covered his nose after sniffing the air. "Needs air freshener too."

Vivian shuddered as she felt something tap her shoulder. "Did either one of you just tap me?"

"I have no hands," Pyrus pointed out. Cameron had stopped behind them and was now looking up.

"What is it, Cam?" Vivian asked, shining her fire on the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she saw the cave wall was covered in living hands. The two dragons and werecat screamed as the hands leapt off the ceiling to attack them. Cameron tried his best to fight through them, while Pyrus was tackled to the ground due to his lack of hands and Vivian… played Rock-Paper-Scissors with a pair and lost. All three were immediately restrained. They then heard Wendy cackling as she floated over to them.

"Yeah, I get it," Pyrus grumbled, dropping the crystal. "Stealing is wrong and stuff. Can I have my hands back? There's a certain gesture I wanna share with you."

"Alas, your hands cannot be gotten so easily. The spirits say... ummm... that the curse can only be broken, by a kissss..."

"Wait, what?!" All three asked in rage.

"That's total bull!" Pyrus raged. "You're too old for me!"

"Yeah, you're just making this up!" Cameron crossed his arms. Vivian grabbed the crystal and hid it in her pocket. The two dragons and werecat turned around to leave.

"No, wait, don't go! Ehh- you're right, you're right. I-I-I was just making all of that stuff up. I-I was just trying to get something going, you know? It's so hard to meet people these days..."

"Well, where did you find this crystal?" Pyrus demanded, signaling Vivian to show it to the troll witch. "This belongs to the royal family, and dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I-It fell from the sky!" Wendy backed into the wall, slowly becoming more scared. Pyrus closed his eyes and grunted, a new pair of hands growing from the stumps on his arms.

"Wait, why didn't you do that before?" Cameron asked, sweat dropping.

"I needed some answers from her," the dragon explained. He then fired a ball of flame at Wendy, leaving her charred but alive.

"Don't mess with the Rosen Clan again," he warned before leaving with Vivian and Cameron.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Vivian beamed. "You were all like 'vwoosh!' And she was all "aaaaaahhh!'"

"So what is that crystal anyway?" Cameron inquired.

"This is a royal heirloom," Pyrus explained. "It boosts the wearer's magic power, but only members of the royal dragon family can use it. Queen Amina will be most happy to know this is safe."

"Yep!" Vivian giggled. "That was fun today, Cam!" The were-caracal blushed at the attention she was giving him.

"So, um, Vivian?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to… hang out with me tomorrow again?"

"Oh, how about tonight?"

"Why tonight?"

"You'll see…" Vivian smirked mischievously.

 **Later that night**

Vivian giggled as she led Cameron through the woods, following the path that led to town.

"So what are we doing?" Cameron asked.

"First, I need you to undress."

"Um, okay…?" Cameron slowly removed his shoes, and pulled his shirt off. He then nervously lowered his shorts.

"Underwear too." Cameron went bright red as he removed his underwear, exposing his nude body to the outside world. He then saw Vivian was already naked, and just kicked her shorts away.

"Now let's go for a walk!" She held out her hand for him to take.

"Naked?!" He was definitely bright red now.

"Relax, I do this every night when everyone is asleep."

"O-Okay…" he sighed and followed her into town.

 **Meanwhile**

Mark was at the cave near the farm house with Shelby, planning to teach the new dragon how to control her form.

"You're doing good, sis," he beamed. Shelby just smiled, she was still struggling to learn to balance this new and awkward body. She took a moment to steady herself before punching the air, her relearning to use her martial arts. Mark jumped back to avoid the punch.

"So let's see what abilities you have…" the prince mused before charging at her. Instinct kicked in and the spines on Shelby's tail suddenly stuck up, they shot out and sank into Mark's chest, causing him to fall over.

"Huh, didn't know I could shoot those," she looked at her tail in surprise.

"S-So you have p-poison…" he managed to say while spasming on the ground.

"What?!" she yelped, "Are you alright?"

"M-My body can heal from th-this… J-Just n-need a few hours…"

Shelby sighed as she picked him up and carried him inside, Mark being surprisingly light thanks to her new super strength.

 **Soon**

Vivian and Cameron were having the time of their lives as they ran back to where they left their clothes.

"You're right, that was fun!" Cameron's embarrassment had long since faded, and now was beaming just like Vivian. They then heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning around, they saw Callie had followed them and was smirking.

"S-Sis!" Cameron immediately covered his groin area as the embarrassment returned.

"Thought you would have learned about streaking after you got arrested twice, little brother," she chuckled, as she handed the kids their clothes.

"You got arrested?" Vivian turned to her male companion.

"Yeah…" he hung his head down. "I kinda… strip in public and it wasn't exactly in an empty place either…"

"Mom and I had to bail him out twice," Callie rubbed the top of his head as he and Vivian got dressed. "And she is going to kill us if she finds out we're out past bedtime."

"R-Right!" Cameron started to follow his sister home, but not before kissing Vivian on the cheek. The young dragoness blushed at the kiss as she slowly waved good-bye.

"What a cutie…" she said to herself as she went home.


	10. All Dolled Up

**Onic1400 owns Alucard and Salazar**

Liz and Mark were taking their day off from work to help with cleaning the hot springs. Recently, Zahir the djinn managed to relocate the building to be situated near Liz's house with his magic. Shelby had declined to help, finding being surrounded by naked people to be awkward. Liz was having the time of her life, mopping the floors in the nude was something she had always wanted to try. Just then, the entry bell rang.

"Ah! A customer!" Amy grinned, slipping on a robe. "Hello, welcome to the Sakura Spa Hot Springs."

"Hello," an 18-year old young man replied, bowing in respect. He had pale skin, black hair and wore a red shirt, black pants and red shoes. He also was wearing a black hooded, sleeveless vest, with a red line crossing the length of the hood, from the front, to the base of his neck.

"My name is Vali Ddraig," he started before Amy interrupted him.

"Save me the obviously fake name. I smelled vampire on you and your friend the moment you stepped in."

The young man looked dumbfounded, as the person behind him stepped forward. He was a man about the same age as Mark with equally pale skin as "Vali's", black hair tied in a ponytail and deep indigo eyes, with a large scar across the left one.

"Fine," the young man sighed. "My name is Alucard Tepes and this is my butler Salazar Phantomhive."

"Charmed," his companion bowed before lightly kissing Amy's hand. "Milady," he added with a seductive wink.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," she chuckled awkwardly. Onna then came in from the back, not bothering to put on a robe.

"Hey, Ames, Mark and Liz are finishing up back there," she paused as she saw Salazar approaching him.

"Well, hello there," he gave a seductive grin at the nude woman. Onna rolled her eyes before grabbing the vampire's shoulders and swiftly kicking him in the groin, making fall to his knees in pain.

"I hate flirty men," she said in disgust before storming to the back.

"She's gay, Salazar," Amy giggled at her guest's misfortune. "So what are you two here for?"

"One of the residents at my house works here and she's told me all about you," Alucard explained.

"You mean Claire? She's helping in the back if you want to see her," the dragon queen winked. Alucard visibly blushed about what Amy was hinting at.

"W-Well, it might be good to have a bath too," the young vampire sighed as Amy pointed them to the men's changing room. As they walked inside, they noticed the lack of towels and lockers.

"Oh, hello," Mark greeted, as he headed to the shower area to wash off the sweat he had gained from helping clean the building. Alucard and Salazar looked curiously at the young man shamelessly showing off his nude body to them.

"Oh," Mark started, taking notice of their stares. "Clothes are prohibited past the front desk. So if you want to stay, you have to be naked."

"Oh," Salazar started. "That's… interesting." He turned to see Alucard already undressed, his face looking indifferent. Two bite marks on his neck were definitely visible now. The vampire made his way to the bath made his way through the water, unaware Claire was in the same room. The dhampire had gotten used to the whole "required nudity" rule her new boss had instilled, as she had started to find being separated from her clothes gave her a feeling of relaxation and stress relief. She was currently trying to find a place in the center of the bath, unaware Alucard was close to her.

"GAH!" Both occupants shouted, instinctively transforming into their vampire forms. Claire now had dark red skin, black hair that had a red outline and streaks. Her skin also was covered in glyph-like markings. Her eyes were now pure black with only her slit pupils a bright red. Her ears were longer and sharper and a long, pointed tail was standing sharply on edge.

Alucard, meanwhile, had pure black skin while his eyes and hair had become blood red while emanating a black shadow. His teeth were also red and highlighted his fangs, and his claws were now the same color. Above his forehead, he now had two black horns that bent to the back, framing his hair. Unlike Claire's dhampire form, his private parts were not covered. Seeing he was facing Claire, he calmed down, then suddenly started panicking as he realized he was naked in front of Claire and quickly covered himself. Claire chuckled at the normally emotionless vampire acting all embarrassed. All the while this was happening, Hanyu was laughing her ass off while enjoying a cup of booze. The two turned to see her sitting on the edge of the bath. She grinned mischievously as she offered her bottle of alcohol to them. They declined as Salazar joined them.

"Is there a fight going on?" He asked, oblivious to what had just happened thirty seconds ago.

"No," Alucard replied, returning to the monotone voice.

"INCOMING!" Mark's voice called out as he changed to dragon form and leapt into the bath, belly first, causing the three vamps to be soaked completely. Hanyu covered her glass and bottle as the water splashed through her. Claire and Salazar glared at Mark as they spat out water. Mark grinned innocently as only his head was visible poking from the water.

"Enjoying the hot spring so far?" Salia asked, joining them, also in dragon form.

"It's nice," Alucard replied, not paying attention to the water dripping from his horns. Liz had arrived as well, her ponytail undone and letting her long blue hair flow freely. Mark blushed brightly as he realized how beautiful she looked. She waded into the bath, making sure to avoid Salia as the two weren't on the best of terms. Mark quietly walked up to her and gently nuzzled her face.

"Aw, thanks, Mark," she giggled. Salia rolled her eyes at the affection her prince was giving the human. Liz gently climbed onto his back and slowly closed her eyes in relaxation.

 **Meanwhile**

Vivian was spending the day after school with Jean and Kylie at the bookstore Kylie worked at. After saving the blue werewolf from being eaten alive by aristocrats, Jean and Vivian were now almost inseparable. They were reading a copy of _Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal_ while Kylie was helping with shelving new books. They suddenly heard a commotion going on outside. Heading out of the store, they saw a middle school aged girl harassing a younger girl that appeared to be in 4th grade.

"Aww, does little Susie want her blankie?" the older girl asked mockingly. Her red curled hair just seemed scream evil to the two werewolves and dragon.

"S-Stop it, Stephanie…" the brown haired girl sniffled. She was wearing a ragged dress and judging by her face, seemed to be a shy girl.

"Why? You'll never be a pretty doll like me," she laughed sadistically before walking off. The little girl, Susan, then ran off to an alleyway.

"That was just… brutal…" Jean said with pity.

"We should go comfort her," Kylie patted her friends' shoulders.

 **At the same time**

Ixis Naugus raised his head as he felt another person with negative emotions.

"So the young one wishes to be pretty like her peers," he mused, summoning a wraith. "I'm sure to give her a makeover she will never forget…" He then sent the shadow towards the Everett Mall.

Susan was crying in the alley when the shadow wraith entered her body.

"Greetings, Patches," the troll wizard's voice said in her mind. "I am Ixis Naugus. I will grant your wish in becoming beautiful, and in return, you will help me capture the royal dragons."

Susan evilly grinned as her body became encased in crystal. When it shattered, she had become a monstrous version of a rag doll. She heard footsteps as Jean, Vivian and Kylie approached her.

"Uh oh…" Kylie and Jean quickly changed into her lycan forms (they were wearing her Pack uniforms underneath) and Vivian turned into her dragon form. Kylie made the wise decision to call Mikey for help beforehand. Just as they finished transforming, Patches grabbed Jean, causing the young werewolf's skin to suddenly begin turning into cloth, her uniform vanished and her head began to enlarge while her mouth stitched shut. To Vivian and Kylie's horror, Jean had become a voodoo doll version of herself. Jean quickly grabbed Kylie and brought her to her new mistress.

"Don't worry," Patches smiled a toothy grin. "I will make you pretty like me…" She grabbed Kylie's arm, turning her fur porcelain and her uniform turned into a gothic Lolita dress. Soon, Kylie had become a goth wolf doll. Vivian backed in fear, still in too much shock to try to fly away. The dollified Kylie and Jean took the opportunity to restrain her as Patches approached her.

"You're so cute, you'll be perfect for my third friend," she smiled insanely as she stroked Vivian's cheek, immediately turning her scales to plush. Vivian screamed one last time before her mind went blank.

 **Soon**

Mark, Liz and the others were relaxing, Mark back in human form, when they heard Peter's voice from the front.

"Where's Mark?" He sounded full of worry. Mark quickly ran to the front, not bothering to get dressed. Peter was already in full gear and in lycan form. He immediately blushed when he saw Mark was nude still.

"It's Jean and Vivian," he continued, looking away. "They were…" Mark interrupted him by transforming into dragon form

"Show me where," he demanded, his tone now serious. He followed Alpha outside, and motioned the werewolf to get on his back. He then took off after making sure Alpha was securely on. He then directed Mark to land near the mall, which was filled with people running and screaming. That's when Mark saw them: Four doll creatures wreaking havoc in the parking lot. Looking closely, he saw one of them was a plush doll version of…

"Vivian!" He swooped down in anger and determination.

"Why are you all running?" Patches asked the crowd. "All I want is to make you all pretty like me!"

"Yeah, not happening," Alpha warned, drawing his Gravity Fang sword.

"Blech, boys!" Patches stuck her tongue out. "You're so gross!" The dragon and werewolf sweat dropped at this statement.

"Yeah, well, give us our little sisters back!" Mark continued.

"You want them so badly? I'll have them kill you!" She giggled insanely before Naugus invaded her thoughts.

"I want the dragon prince alive, Patches," he ordered. "The mutt is fair game!"

Jean, Kylie and Vivian charged at their former friends, intent on killing Alpha. Mark quickly picked up his ally and carried him towards Patches, dropping him precisely on the doll monster. He then dive-bombed and helped Alpha beat down on the villain, eventually causing the show wraith to be spat out. Mark instantly released a fire ball at it, destroying the spirit and restoring Patches to an unconscious Susan. The three dolls collapsed to reveal Jean, Kylie and Vivian back to normal

"NO!" Naugus cried. "This one was so close! I will be back, prince! Next time!"

 **Later**

Shelby was helping Kylie help explain to the authorities that the "battle" that just happened was an early Halloween prank and that no one was in real danger. Jean and Vivian were talking to a crying Susan.

"You don't need to look good to be pretty, you know," Jean said reassuringly.

"Yeah, who cares what that red-headed girl said," Vivian added. "You're the real pretty one." Susan looked up, and wiped her tears.

"R-Really?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice kid, and that's truly pretty," Vivian beamed. Susan quickly hugged the two friends before running to her parents.

"I hope she feels better," Jean sighed. "I do not want to be a doll again…"

"I hear ya," Kylie said, joining them. "I am never looking at those the same way again…"

 **Meanwhile**

Alucard and Salazar were observing the whole fight from the distance.

"Well?" His butler asked.

"They're stronger than I thought," Alucard conceded. "It'll be nice to have them as allies."

"And hopefully help you with your love life for Claire?" Salazar grinned, playfully shoving his friend.

"I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The vampire shouted embarrassingly.

 **Later that night**

Liz yawned as she finished brushing her teeth and was getting ready for bed. She then bumped into Salia.

"Watch it, human," she growled.

"Salia, what is your problem with me?" she finally asked the purple-haired girl.

"It's none of your business," she said.

"I think it is, now please tell me…" she was interrupted by a large metal hand clamping on her mouth. Salia's eyes widened as she recognized the hand.

"CYBERMAN!" She screamed, waking up the whole house. Mark and Shelby ran upstairs to find Liz and Salia gone, and large footprints embedded in the carpet…


	11. Escape from the Cybermen

**Argent residence**

Christie Argent was awakened rather suddenly by something tapping her window. Getting out of bed and to the windowsill, she saw Vivian in her dragon form waving cheerfully to her.

"Vivian?" she asked, opening the window, still half-asleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, there's been kind of an emergency," the young dragon stated nervously. She motioned for Mark, Pyrus and Shelby to join her. The sight of more dragons instantly snapped Christie to full awake.

"Wait, there's more of you?"

"A whole clan," Mark admitted.

"Wait… Mark Rosen?" the hunter asked cautiously. The green dragon nodded. "Okay, I… need to sit down for a bit…"

"No time!" Mark interrupted. "Two of our friends were just taken, and Pe… er, Alpha is a bit out of reach right now."

"So you come to bother me," Christie asked, now feeling annoyed.

"Look, I'll explain the details later, right now, we have a lead on where they were taken." He motioned Christie to get on his back.

 **Abandoned Factory**

Liz awoke to the sound of metal scraping and people screaming. She tried to get up, but found that her hands were chained to a post, forcing her to stay seated. Across from her, she saw Salia in a similar predicament.

"You're up," Salia deadpanned.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"From my best bet, an abandoned factory-turned-Cyberman base."

"Wait, Cybermen?" Liz remembered hearing that name before from Amy. "What were they again?" Salia shot a glare at her.

"They're partly the reason we're stuck with you. The Cybermen killed hundreds of dragons back in our world."

"Wait, why haven't you broken free yet?"

"Bastards must've injected something that's weakening me…" she weakly tried to pull out from the post. "Markus better get here soon…"

 **Outside**

Christie was looking at the old building on Mark's back through her binoculars.

"You sure this is the place?" She asked the prince skeptically.

"Positive, I can smell Salia was dragged here."

"So how are we getting in?" Vivian asked.

"There's four guards at the entrance…" Christie reported. "Wow, you weren't kidding about those Cybermen things being state-of-the-art."

"Think you can handle them?" Pyrus grinned, his right claw being engulfed in a flame.

Christie responded by drawing her bow. "These will be easy." She set an arrow, and began to aim at one of the Cybermen guards.

"Wait," Shelby hissed, putting the hunter's arm down. "If you shoot one, it'll alert the others."

"That's actually a good point…" the auburn haired teen agreed. She then looked at the dragoness. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Shelby tried to act innocent at the question. "Uh, nope. Never seen you before."

"Big brother works for her at the burger place!" Vivian innocently smiled as Shelby face faulted in shock.

"Shutyourmouth," she grabbed Vivian's maw, but Christie had already put it together.

"You're the Meh Burger manager?!" Shelby sighed in defeat.

"Can we just get back to the task at hand?!" she groaned in embarrassment.

"Hey, Miss Shelby," Vivian's muffled voice said. "What if you used your tail spike things to take them out at once?" The brown dragon's head looked up at the suggestion.

"That's… actually not a bad idea, kid." She bent down and began to aim her tail at the four robots. Concentrating, her tail spines began to extend then shot out at her targets, striking all four in the chest. They immediately collapsed, and the human-turned-dragon did a fist pump.

"Now, let's go find Liz and Salia," Mark led the others into the factory. Despite their large frames, the dragons were able to move quietly through the empty halls.

"This place is giving me the creeps…" Christie shuddered as she continued to ride on the prince's back. Her fear level increased drastically when she heard the sound of metal scraping and screaming. "What was that?" she was clinging to Mark now.

"They already set one up…" he said in horror. "We need to move fast now!"

"Wait, set what up?" Christie asked as she started to bounce against his running form. She was nearly thrown off as he suddenly stopped.

"This!" He growled in anger as he pointed to a window that showed the factory's main floor. Christie took a small peak, then after a minute, screamed in horror and covered her eyes.

"Th-They do THAT?!" She covered her mouth as she made a retching noise. Mark hung his solemnly. "That's how they make more of themselves?!"

"And they're going to do it to Liz if we don't hurry!" And with that, Mark punched through the window, shattering it.

 **Elsewhere**

Salia looked and grinned as she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Bout time," she yawned just as two Cybermen approached her and Liz.

" **Prepare to be upgraded** ," one of them droned as it removed her shackles. Salia managed to punch her way into its chest, ripping out its emotional inhibitor. The Cyberman started to scream frantically until its head exploded. She then quickly dashed to the one holding Liz, and repeated the process.

"Y-You saved me…" the teen said in awe as she looked down at the headless robot bodies. "But I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you exactly," Salia said bluntly. "I just hate the idea of a mortal pauper like you being mates with my prince."

Liz stood there dumbfounded for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Y-You think I'm in love with Mark?! I mean, what is there to like about him, besides his attractive human body, nice personality and…" her laughter stopped to a halt as she realized what she was describing. "Aw, shit." Salia face-palmed at how long it took the human girl to realize she had feelings for her prince.

"We have to get out of here now before more show up."

"Not without the others," Liz pointed at the other unconscious humans. Salia sighed as she turned into her dragon form, and quickly grabbed most of them.

Outside the room, Christie was doing her best to disable the Cybermen keeping people restrained in preparation for conversion.

"These guys just don't let up," she cursed under her breath. She quickly stabbed one in the chest with one of her arrows, before rolling through its legs and continuing to shoot at the ones attacking her comrades. At the same time, she was ordering the civilians to get outside the building.

Pyrus was having the time of his life, smashing through the Cyber armor with his flames. He was having a kill count contest with Shelby, to see if the new dragon was tough. So far, she was in the lead, thanks to her tail spike abilities and her martial arts training.

Vivian was easily disabling groups of Cybermen with her electrical powers while her older brother was flying around, searching for Liz and Salia. As he passed over Christie, she jumped onto his leg and climbed up to his back, allowing her to take down more Cybermen from the skies.

Just then, the back room's door blew open as Salia and Liz entered the battlefield, Liz riding on Salia's back and the remaining prisoners behind them.

"Everyone get to the exit now!" Liz ordered. The people were a little dumbfounded and shocked at seeing a real dragon, not to mention Liz's current state.

"DO IT!" Salia roared, smoke coming out her nostrils. The humans quickly followed her order and ran past Christie to freedom. Salia then dashed into a group of Cybermen that had pinned Christie down and quickly tore them in half.

"S-Salia?" The Argent girl asked in surprise.

"Hey, big chest," the Eastern dragon smirked, causing Christie to cover her front area in embarrassment.

" **DELETE! DELETE!** " The Cyberman leader declared at its rapidly decreasing numbers. Its orders were interrupted by Shelby ripping the head off.

"Gods, that was annoying," she grumbled. She dropped the head beside her, marking the end of the battle.

"Liz!" Mark rushed to the blue-haired girl, and nuzzled her. "You're alright! I was so worried."

The others had gathered near the two, each had different reactions. Shelby had a smirk on her face, as she knew that the two would end up together eventually. Salia breathed a sigh that was a mix of relief and defeat, as she knew this meant her prince would be mates with this human girl. Vivian was all starry-eyed at seeing a new romance bloom. Pyrus was just confused, as he had no idea what was going on at the moment. And Christie looked away, as Liz was naked the whole time.

"So shall we blow this place up now?" Salia asked, after the minute of affection.

"Yeah, it'll remove the evidence," Mark placed Liz on Salia's back and flew up to the ceiling. "Pyrus, care to help?"

"It's what I do," the pinkish-red dragon grinned as he flew up beside the prince while the others ran outside. They then began to unleash steady streams of fire on the factory floor, causing several explosions to occur. They then flew out through the ceiling window, just as the building was completely engulfed in flames. Landing near the group, they collapsed in exhaustion, turning back into their human forms.

"OH, GODS!" Shelby and Christie looked away in embarrassment, not wanting to see their nude bodies. Liz then slid off Salia's back and stomped over to Mark.

"Liz…" the prince was interrupted by the girl giving her a large kiss on the mouth. His face went bright red as he slowly began to return the kiss.

"Let's get home now," Salia interrupted. "You two can mate later." The new lovers both blushed at that comment.

 **Later**

After dropping off Christie at her home (with Vivian almost crushing her with her bear hug), the Rosen Clan returned to Liz's house. Pyrus and Shelby were telling the others about the battle, and how Shelby had utterly beat Pyrus in the contest. Salia was informing Amy about the return of the Cybermen.

"So they managed to follow us here as well…" the queen sighed. "Something big is afoot, I can just feel it…"

"We'll be ready, my queen," Salia said reassuringly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Pyrus called out as Shelby had put him in a headlock.

"Say it!" She grinned.

"U-Uncle!" He whined, tears forming in his eyes.

"But for now," Amy smiled. "Let's enjoy what we have." She sat down with the others and sipped her tea as Shelby and Pyrus continued their scuffle.

 **Upstairs**

Mark and Liz were in her room, sitting on the bed. Neither had bothered to get dressed since they got inside.

"So… you like me?" Mark asked his new girlfriend. Liz nodded. He then put his arm around her shoulder. "I always did think you were cute…" Liz interrupted him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Don't speak. Just change me," she whispered. His eyes widened, then closed in acceptance.

"Alright, but you have to hold still." She nodded and stood up as Mark changed into his dragon form. He quickly breathed a stream of fire on her, enveloping her completely. Liz found that the flames tickled her slightly as she felt scales begin to grow on her skin. As the flames died down, Liz was now a light sky blue dragon that had a serpent like tail. Her head resembled Mark's, but was slightly more pointed than round. Her wings were neatly folded up, and along her back was a series of fin-like spines. In Mark's view, she had the beauty of a goddess.

"Is it over?" Liz's voice came out of the new dragon, her eyes still closed. Mark gently walked her over to the mirror.

"Come see for yourself," he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I-I'm beautiful…" she gasped, as she started to move her new appendages, her reflection mimicking her every movement.

"Yes, you are," he smiled before Liz suddenly tackled him onto the bed.

"Less talking, more fucking," she lustily said as she kissed him.

 **Downstairs**

"And there it is!" Onna beamed. "Looks like the queen's got a new daughter-in-law!" She sat back as the loud banging from upstairs continued.

"T-They're awfully loud," Emi covered her ears.

"Well, it's nice to know my son found new love," Amy smiled. Like the other dragons, minus Shelby, she hadn't bothered to put any clothes on.

"But a human, my queen?" Salia asked.

"I think she's a perfect match for him," the pink-haired woman smiled.

"I knew they would end up together too," Shelby called out from the other room. She always turned back into a human and got dressed in privacy, as she was the only resident with some modesty.

"Well, let them have their fun," Amy yawned as she headed upstairs to her room. "We should get some sleep, it's been a long day."

 **The next morning**

Liz awoke in her bed, human again and still nude. Lying next to her was the sleeping form of Mark in his birthday suit. She then remembered what she had done with him last night, and felt… pride instead of shame.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she whispered in his ear, causing him to wake.

"Mmmm, morning, love," he yawned. Liz blushed at being called "love."

"So, shall we tell the others?"

"Yeah…" he said sleepily as she led him downstairs to the smell of breakfast being made.

"Morning, everyone!" Liz said cheerfully. She saw Emi and Onna wearing only aprons and making breakfast for everyone. It was a weekend, so everyone was present at the table.

"Good morning, Liz," Amy smiled. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," the new dragon smiled.

"And how was the sex?" Onna added with a smirk. Liz went bright red.

"G-Great…" she sighed with a smile. "Mark changed me."

Salia then rushed up and hugged her.

"You're one of us now," she smiled. "Princess Elizabeth." Liz chuckled in embarrassment.

"J-Just call me Liz."

"Of course," Salia released her from the hug.

"Hey, Miss Amy?" Liz asked.

"Just Amy, sweetie."

"You think… I could help out at the springs today?"

"Of course."

"Full-time?"

"Liz?" Shelby asked. "Are you quitting Meh Burger?"

"I am. I… want to know my new family better."

Amy then pulled her into a hug, followed by Mark and Vivian.

"Yay, a new big sister!" Vivian giggled.

"Yeah…" Liz smiled.


	12. Dragon's Heart

**This chapter was mostly written by Stone-Man85, so big thanks to him**

 **Azuria Farm** **  
** **Farmhouse** **  
** **Second Floor**

*** **  
**  
In a room on the second floor, sleeping in a king-sized bed, Mark was asleep, sprawled on the bed, with the bedsheets covering his lower half. And a good thing too, because he was naked. The early morning sun was slowly creeping from the window over to him, spreading from the desk to him… and his occupant. Lying across his chest, using his left arm as a pillow, was Liz Azuria.

It was after when she and Salia had been kidnapped by the Cybermen and rescued, she and Mark had told one another their feelings for each other. And later on, after he had turned her into a dazzling Tidal Class Dragon, did they officially become not just boyfriend and girlfriend… but mates. As such, Liz moved Mark in with her in her room. Truthfully, they had sleepless nights together… in the good way.

Mark stirred awake, as he blinked, looking down at the still blissfully asleep Liz. Although he wanted her to stay like this due to how cute she was, it was her first day working at the Sakura Hot Springs. He then gently nuzzled her awake, as he softly awoke her, "Liz? Elizabeth. Time to wake up."

She let out a soft and very cute moan, as she did, blinking a little to see herself, sleeping on Mark's chest and arm. She smiled, remembering the night they had together, as she let a cute smile spread on her face, "Morning, Mark."

She slowly began to get up, allowing her blue hair to cascade down her back and shoulders, giving Mark a wonderful view of the beauty that shared her life with him. However, he groaned and arched his back, as he seethed with a minor irritation.  
Liz looked at him in concern, as she asked, "Mark? What's wrong?"

"My arm's dead to the world," he groaned. He gently tried to move it, but it seemed sluggish compared to most of the time.  
Liz gently nudged it, as she deduced, "I think me sleeping on it must have put it to sleep. That happens."

She continued to shake it, which only caused more discomfort for Mark, as he whined out, "AGH! Knock it off, Liz!"

She smiled teasingly, as she suddenly rubbed it, "Awww, if that's the case, then I wanna play with it more!"

She continued to tease him more, until the feeling went back into his arm again. Finally, it was Mark's turn to turn the tide, as he grabbed her, and flipped her, back first into the bed, with him on top of her. He scolded down at her, continuing to pin her arms to her side, as he stated, "You know what's gonna happen if you keep this up, right?"

Liz, a bit stunned and worried, gulped, as she asked, "Wh-What's going to happen?"

"I'll do you again."

Liz blinked at that, and then giggled at that, as she laughed out, "You're crazy! We did it nearly twelve times last night…"

"And I'm fully rested, so I'll do you more," Mark declared, smirking at her.

"But it's morning…"

"Morning, afternoon, evening, night; it doesn't matter," Mark smirked, getting the upper hand. "Whether it's in this room, the shower, a hot tub, at the springs. Heck, even the beach, it won't matter. It's not gonna stop!"

"AAAAAH, YOU PERVERT," Liz playfully screamed, as she managed to break her hold. And suddenly wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in to a deep kiss, of which he returned back. The two broke apart again, as she smiled softly with a sparkle in her eyes, "Well then… I hope you're prepared to deliver, my love."

Mark smirked, "Like I said, it won't matter because I won't stop… because I love you." Liz softly chuckled at that, but then looked a little bit disbelieved. Mark noticed this, as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just, well… honestly, I never expected any of this to happen in my life," she confessed. "Meeting dragons, becoming one, and not to mention falling in love with a prince," Liz said, as she then smiled to him softly, "… and that said prince… would feel the same about me."

Mark smiled, "Well, can you blame me? I'm living with a very beautiful woman, both inside and out. Who wouldn't fall in love with such a girl?"

He then started to place gentle kisses on her neck, as his arms traveled along her sides. She felt shivers run down and up her spine, and it wasn't because of any cold breezes, but of his actions.

"Darn it, Mark, that's not fair," she said, as her own hands worked up and down his naked back. "You know I'm sensitive around the neck." She always liked how he would slowly kiss her neck and collar bone; it was a weak spot Mark seemed to take advantage of.

"Well since I know your soft spots, I might as well use them to my advantage," he said, as he then kissed her lips and she moaned slightly as she responded.

"Darn it," she said under her breath feeling herself getting warmer. "Okay I give for now… but just a quick one, okay? I don't want to be late on the first day."

He smiled at her as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over them both. The sheets moved around, and giggles could be heard, as they enjoyed each other in the early morning as young lovers only could.

 **Later that Day**

 **Sakura Hot Springs**

Liz was smiling at the entrance desk, thinking back at the morning she had with Mark. She was leaning on the desk with her right hand prompting her up, as she daydreamed about their little 'morning session'.

She blushed, 'Oh man, he was crazy wild this morning. Wonder if this is gonna be like every morning and after?' She giggled at the thought of it all, 'I wonder if this is how newlyweds feel…?'

Peter Talbot sighed as he entered the Sakura Hot Springs. Remembering how awkward his last visit was, he made sure to pack a towel with him this time, as a means to cover himself in the bath. As he entered, Liz snapped out of it, blushing like crazy, but was still smiling, as she greeted Peter in, "Oh! Welcome back, Mr. Peter Talbot."

He nodded, "Hi, Liz."

At that moment, Amy Rosen walked in with her robes on, possibly to avoid shocking anymore guests, as why Liz was wearing a robe as well. "Welcome back, Mr. Talbot," Amy bowed her head.

"Hi, Miss Rosen," the young man sighed.

"Another bath today?"

"Yeah," Peter replied.

"Changing room is down the hall," Amy pointed towards the doorway.

As Peter walked down, Liz paled, as she jumped up, "Oh shoot! I forgot to tell him…" and then sped on after him, leaving Amy confused.

 **Changing Rooms**

At the moment, Salia stood straight in the dark, looking fierce and determined, "And now… to begin my daily relaxation."

Her seriousness disappeared, as she smiled brightly, as she struck a Magical Girl pose… dressed up like a magical girl, as she smiled, "Hey there! I'm Magical Pretty Sailor Girl Salia! I'm here to spread love and justice!"

After a while when the dragons appeared, Salia discovered the anime magical girl genre. It was also when she discovered cosplaying… and boy, did she get hooked on it. It actually helped her to relax once in a while due to it. Though she had to do it in secret, as she felt embarrassed if anyone ever caught her doing it.

Salia struck a pose at the mirror, as she uncharacteristically cheered on, "Love, Love Beam! I'll magically make you fall in love with me~!"

At that moment, Peter pulled the curtain open to go change… when he accidentally stumbled upon the wrong changing room. Salia stood there, frozen in shock at seeing someone had seen her with her 'hobby'. Peter, on the other hand, was a bit surprised he had stumbled into the wrong changing room. About a few moments passed until he closed the door, and stepped back.

He groaned, "Oh boy…"

Liz ran up, as she stated, "Eh… oh, I guess you got the wrong room? I should have warned you that it was occupied."

Peter sighed, "Luckily, that person was already dressed when I stumbled in."

In the changing room, Salia was on her knees, hunched over in shock and fear, as her thoughts permeated with fear, 'He saw… he saw me. He saw me in my hobby. What will the others say when they find out?'

 _Onna and Emi looking at her in mocking disgust, as Onna stated, "You actually dress up like that?"_

 _Mark and the Queen turning their gaze from her, unable to see her face._

Salia's fingernails extended out of the gloves, tearing the tips, as she clawed right into the floor. Her eyes glowed yellow with rage, as she declared, "Then there's only one thing left to do."

 **Men's Baths**

After Peter changed, he was walking to the baths, wearing only the towel around his waist. He sighed, "Ahh, I deserve this today. I earned it."

At that moment, the door slammed open, with a nude Salia, drawing out what appeared to be an antique katana, appeared causing Peter to turn around. He gulped, seeing her body, and looked away, "What the hell are you doing, Salia?!"

"Peter Talbot," she shouted, as she pointed her sword right at Peter. "PREPARE TO DIE!" And then charged right at him, taking a slash at him.

However, he caught her hands, holding her at the brink before she could hit him. The two struggled a little, as Peter was able to hold his own, while Salia gritted her teeth, 'Bastard! Why the hell is a weakling like you so strong?'

'What's this girl's problem? Why does she want to kill me all of a sudden,' he thought, being pushed towards the edge of the bath. "What the hell? Why do you wanna kill me?!"

"Because you saw me in the changing room," Salia roared out.

"You were wearing clothing!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD," Salia roared out.

However, both fell right into the bath, as Peter tripped in, taking Salia with him in the process. They were both submerged, with Peter's towel. Finally, the two popped up, as Salia was without her weapon, and her hair down and clinging to her body. At that moment, Peter popped up from the baths as well, coughing up water from his lungs. The two were at a standstill, just as Salia glared at him ready to kill… and charged at him.

"You bastard, you're an eyesore," she roared out, as she shot her legs out, attempting to kick him. However, he was able to dodge her kicks, due to his training with Derek. As she tried to kick and punch him, she continued to roar out her complaints about him, "You're disrespectful to my queen and prince, you refuse to bow to the order of royalty… and you're… you're…"

"I'm what," Peter asked, as he managed to grab her arms, pulling her in to try and hold her in place.

However, Salia was a bit too angered to even care she was close to a guy… but she was in deep embarrassed shock, as she looked below his belt…

She blushed like crazy, and managed to push him away, as she cried out, "Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!"

Peter landed flat on his butt in the water, as he groaned, "Who are you calling a pervert? You're the one here naked and attacked me while I was naked?! Where's the sense?"

"Shut up!" Salia roared out, and was prepared to charge at him again… until she felt a stern hand grab her left shoulder. She and Peter looked behind her to see Lady Amina right behind Salia… and had the scariest calm angered face that she had ever displayed.

At this point, Salia was in fear, as she whimpered, "Eh… my lady…"

"Salia…" she said in a calm tone, nearly making the girl shiver in fear. "Mandatory employee meeting. Now."

 **Amy's Office**

Amy and Salia were both clothed at the moment, with Onna in the room to ensure Salia didn't lose it. She would be the one to pin her down, as the Queen sternly but firmly looked upon the young Asian girl.

"Salia, I've been getting reports from the others about your social skills, and it's rather… intimidating to our guests," Amy stated.

"B-But he saw me doing my secret thing!" The guard stammered.

"This isn't just around Peter, it's around with every other customer. You lose your temper far too much," Amy stated, letting Salia lower her head in shame. But then Amy smirked, as she quirked, "And what did Peter see? The fact you dress up as a magical girl?" At that last statement, Salia's jaw hung down comically, as Amy explained, "I'm the queen, I know everything about my subjects."

"What are you going to do with me?" Salia asked.

Amy crossed her arms, as she simply gave the answer, "I asked someone to help you develop social skills in this world. And Onna picked out the one to help you so."

"Who?" Salia didn't like where this was going.

Amy then looked to the office door, and replied, "You can come in now."

"You wanted to see me, Miss Rosen?" Peter Talbot had just stepped into the office. Salia's face whitened at what was happening.

"Would you like to spend the night with us, Peter?" Amy smiled sweetly, her voice hinting at an ulterior motive.

"…you're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Peter sighed.

"You're smarter than you look," Amy smiled and then gestured to Salia, who was a bit shocked at the choice of teacher. "Salia here needs some social skills training, and considering she almost tried to kill you," And then teased a little, as she looked away, rather curtly as she smiled, "… which means she has a crush on you."

"WHAT?!" Both werewolf and dragon shouted in surprise and rage respectively.

"I'D RATHER SLICE HIS GENITALS OFF THAN MATE WITH HIM!" Salia screamed, her face bright red from either rage or embarrassment.

"I'll do it, on the condition I don't go naked," Peter said after a few minutes.

"Deal," Amy gently shook his hand.

Salia looked down in defeat, as she whined, "This has to be the worst day of my life…"

 **Meanwhile**

 **Meh Burger**

Mark was working at Meh Burger, while Vivian was sitting with Cameron at one of the tables. It was the prince's turn to watch Vivian for the day, and she again insisted to bring Cameron along on a "date," though she didn't want to admit it. As the day went on, he saw Peridot had come in at the usual time.

"Oh, hello, Mark," the young man smiled. He looked around and noticed a certain someone wasn't working, until he looked to the green-haired boy, and asked, "Where's Liz?"

Mark scratched the back of his head, as he replied, "Oh, um, she quit. She started working at my mom's hot springs now."

"Oh, I've been there," Peridot blushed, at the thought of learning the girl had a crush on him, not to mention the awkward way of finding out. "It's a nice place there."

"Yeah. So, the usual today?" Mark asked politely. Peridot nodded. After giving him his order, Peridot sat at the table next to Vivian and Cameron's.

"Big brother's got a crush on him," Vivian whispered to her werecat companion.

Cameron blinked at that, as he asked, "How can you tell?"

"He's always distracted when he comes in. I know what we're gonna do now," she had an evil smirk on her face now.

"I don't like where this is going," Cameron sighed as Vivian pulled out her phone.

 **Soon**

Mark was taking the trash out to the alley behind the restaurant. Humming to himself as he approached the dumpster, he heard a commotion nearby. Turning his head in the direction of the alley entrance, he saw what appeared to be Peridot being stuffed into a large burlap sack.

"Oh, not this again…" he said with an exasperated sigh. He headed back inside to finish his shift.

 **That Night**

Peter had called his grandfather that he was spending the night at the Rosen Clan's house, while Liz and Mark were dealing with the twins kidnapping Peridot.

"Why did you kidnap a human?!" Mark yelled at Palmer and Silvia.

"Your sister told us to!" Palmer said defensively, which his twin aggressively shoved him for.

"Of course she would…" Mark rubbed his temples stressfully.

"Well, I'm taking Peridot home," Shelby said, picking up the handsome young man's unconscious body and carrying it to her car. "Hopefully, this will just seem like a bad dream when he wakes up."

As they heard her engine start and fade off, another calamity had to become averted upstairs.

 **Upstairs**

 **Salia and Vivian's room**

Both the dragon and the werewolf were sitting on the floor in the room that was Salia's and Vivian's. It was a duplex of a room, considering the sleeping arrangements differed between the two she-dragons. Vivian's side was near the window, as it seemed a bit cluttered, and that her bed was a giant quad-hammock, in which it was a thick blanket sheet with a mattress on top of it, littered with blankets and pillows, hanging a foot off the floor. Salia's side was clean and neatly done, with her bed nearly made up, a bookshelf and dresser near it, with books on the shelves of it, and a neatly made up desk.

At the moment, both were quiet in the room, with Peter being mostly nervous in being in a girl's room, other than Christie's, Alice's, or Jean's. But Salia, she was glaring daggers right at him, wanting to kill him at the moment for being set up in this situation.

However, Peter thought to himself, 'Okay, this just got awkward. More likely, it's been awkward since Miss Rosen set this whole thing up.' He winced, as he sighed innerly, 'Man, how am I gonna break the ice?'

Salia looked at him, thinking, 'I can't believe this. Why did the queen set me up like this? I would have been better with Elizabeth teaching me to fit in, but this… ugh, at this rate, I'll break him before the ice does.'

Finally, Peter spoke up, as he started to talk, "So, um… your queen told me that you'll be going to Shepard High in the fall along with Pyrus, Vivian, and the Twins, right?"

Salia huffed, looking the other way, "As if I have any choice in it. I'm only going to ensure their safety, as well as Princess Elizabeth's."

Peter blinked, and asked to be sure he heard right, "Princess Elizabeth?"

Salia nodded, "As she and Prince Markus are together, she will become a princess through marriage."

"They've just started dating," Peter stated. "I'm not sure they're at the point where they'll wed. Yet. And besides, I think marriage is far on the list of things for Mark, Salia."

Salia shot up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, as she pinned him down by his legs, with her on top of him, glaring daggers down on him. "And that's another thing that pisses me off, aside from you finding out about my stress relief program; how can someone like you treat Prince Markus so… so.. common?!"

Peter blushed a little, earning a confusing look on Salia's face, as she asked, "What?"

"Can you get off my lap, please," Peter gulped. "This is kind of an awkward position for me."

Salia realized what was happening, as she saw the position she was in with him. Blushing like madly, being in a situation with a guy like this, shot up, while still grabbing on to Peter, and screamed, "Y-Y-Y-You… PERVERT!" And threw him right at the bookcase.

Peter crashed on to it, and then on the floor, as a few books fell on him. Once he regained consciousness, he groaned, "Ugh, I don't think we're getting anywhere on social skills…" but as he sat up, he blinked, as he looked at the books in general, as he picked one up, "What the…?"

Realizing what she had done, Salia blushed in embarrassment, as she began to go into denial, "N-No! It's not what you think!"

But Peter looked at the books anyway, and realized, "Hey, wiat a minute. These are romance novels." But then he blushed, as he realized what kind they were, "Erotic ones." But then he felt the heat go overboard in there, as he gasped, seeing Salia seething with hot red anger, as a background of flames could be seen with her glowing yellow eyes, "GAH… Salia, calm down…"

"NO!" she screamed out, as she glared down at Peter, "First you discover my secret… to which embarrassingly, the queen knew about… BUT NOW YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF MY ROMANCE NOVELS?!" She smashed her fists together, as she roared out, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DOG IN HEAT!"

Peter made a mad dash for the room door, hoping to get out of there until it cooled down. But much to his shock, the door wouldn't open, "It's locked!"

"Hahahaha!" Salia chuckled, cornering Peter. "Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide."

"Salia… now I'm sure we can be perfectly reasonable about this," Peter held his hands up in defense, though it did little for him, as there was no reasoning with her.

"No, we can't! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The dragon pounced at the werewolf when suddenly…

KA-BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Thunder and lightning shook all around the area, lighting up the window to Salia's room. And at that moment, a girlish scream pierced the night, causing all around the farm to blink in surprise at that. Peter groaned, as he had been pushed into the wall of the room's door, with something pushed up to him, and wrapped around his waist.

"Darn it, that really hurt," he groaned, as he opened his eyes. Only he was greeted by a humongous shock. There, wrapping their arms around him, was Salia, as she curled up at him, burying her face in his chest, crying. "Salia? What the heck…" he blinked at this sight, as he gently pushed her off, and was shocked to see what he saw next. Salia with a cute crying face, as he was in shock to see this, "Uh… Salia?"

Salia sniffled a little, as she whimpered in a cute voice, "I'm scared of lightning."

After a moment of clarity, Peter sat down, while Salia hung her head in shame, as he made sure he got the gist of what was going on, "So you're scared of lightning? Never pegged you on that."

"I don't like to talk about it," she mumbled, as she began to explain her irrational fear, "When I was little, growing up alongside the prince and the queen, their loyal retainer, Ashialle… he was struck by lightning. And I… I was always there when it happened. It pretty much traumatized me."

Peter sweat dropped at this, as he figured it all, "Man, you dragons lead interesting lives. Just how many times did it happen?" But then rumbling and rummaging caught his attention, as he looked to see Salia digging under her bed, "What are you doing?"

She then stopped, as she stood up, facing Peter yet again… with a bunny sleep mask on her eyes and ears, as she laughed in triumphant, "HAHA! With these, the lightning will not stop me in taking my time…BEATING THE HELL OUT OF YOU! NOW FIGHT ME, TALBOT!"

However, Peter sweat dropped as Salia made this declaration… in front of her bed and not even close to Peter. He sighed, "What good is this if you can't even see the target?"

However, his talking alerted her, as she whipped in his direction… and threw her chair at his spot with accuracy and speed, "DAMN YOU, TALBOT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY FLAT CHEST!"

Luckily, Peter managed to dodge it, as he rolled over to the side, as the chair smashed into splinters. He finally called out angrily, "I wasn't making fun of your chest! Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Well, what do you expect?! I've got a flat chest, I'm violent, I'm nowhere near as cute or beautiful as Vivian, Silvia, my queen, not even Elizabeth, or that girl you were with at the spa, Christine Argent! I'M PRACTICALLY SURROUNDED BY WOMEN WITH BIGGER CHESTS THAN ME," she cried out in anger. "NOT EVEN THE GUYS AT THE SPRINGS EVEN TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME OR ASK ME OUT ON A DATE!"

Peter sweat dropped, "I can think of a few reasons why they don't. Onna being one of them…"

She then lifted up her dresser, as she snarled, "Dammit! If that's the way it is, then I'll just kill you and be done with it!"

Peter paled at this, 'Crap, I really stepped into a landmine and I didn't even know it or did it on purpose.'

She still held up the dresser as she cried out, "Who the hell needs men, anyway?! I don't even know why the Queen had you teach me about fitting in, let alone Onna's decision in picking you out!? I'm fine with just the way I am; I'd rather be an outcast than try to fit in without anything to show for it!"

"I think you need some serious therapy," Peter groaned. But then a thought struck him, as he asked, "Wait, I thought you were a lesbian?" Salia stopped her crying, as she looked at Peter in confusion, as he asked, "You know, because of Onna always hitting on you and stuff?"

Salia cleared her throat, as she simply stated, "We were in a relationship, but in the end I… well, I needed space." Peter guessed something that Onna did caused Salia to break it off, but then the she-dragon stated, "And I'm not gay. If anything, dragons are bisexual and polygamic. We both love male and female, and as our people's ways have always made clear we can have as many multiple mates as we want, so long as we feel the same way about one another." But then she turned angry, as she glared at Peter again, still holding onto the dresser, "ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH BANTER! BATTLE ME, TALBOT!"

KA-BOOM!

Another lightning bolt lit the skies and shook the air around them. Salia's determination and courage all abandoned her, as she dropped the dresser behind her, and screamed bolting towards Peter. Once again, she crashed into his arms, both pressed against the wall, as Salia whimpered in Peter's chest, all curled up in his lap, and Peter still shocked by this turn of events.

He groaned, as Salia silently whimpered in his chest, "Not again." But then sighed, "Oh well. Beats getting crushed by a dresser." After moments passed, Salia still lay in Peter's lap, her face buried in his chest, as Peter finally asked, "You calmed down now?"

"Shut up," she muffled.

Peter groaned, "You're one to talk."

"Of all the people to show this weak and pitiful side of me, it had to be you," she grumbled, still not wanting to look at him. But then something surprised Peter, as he heard her sniffling, and finally spoke up, "Go ahead and laugh at me. Tell everyone about the flat-chested ill-tempered girl's afraid of lightning, or the fact that I dress up like that in the spas. I don't care anymore."

Peter sighed, as he spoke up, "Okay, look, Salia. It's not a big deal. We all have one or two things that we can't handle in our lives. So to me, it's not something I like to make fun of. So I promise I won't tell anyone; not your fear, or your hobby."

Salia sniffled, "Why did you have to see me like that at the springs? You obviously think I'm weird or a nerd like you…"

Peter let the nerd comment slide, as he stated, "I actually thought you were pretty good at the acting."

Salia blinked at that, "Acting?"

"Yeah, that was some pretty good acting you did in that cosplay," Peter smirked. "Which reminds me, if you'd like, you could attend the drama club at Shepard High when the semester starts again." But then he spoke seriously to her, "And if you ever feel scared or not confident about something… well, I know I'm not the first choice, but I'll help you out. I'll stand by your side until you feel strong and brave enough, or until you feel better."

Salia's eyes widened with shock on this, even as Peter continued, "And honestly, the whole boob thing. It doesn't matter if you're an A cup or I cup. What I think really matters is how that person looks by someone who cares for them. And honestly… I think you're pretty cute, Salia."

At that moment, Salia pulled off his chest, but still stayed on his lap, and surprised Peter with her facial expression. She was softly blushing, as she looked at Peter, and softly asked, "Talbo… I mean, Peter? Tell me. What kind… what kind of girls are you interested in?"

Peter blinked at that, as he blushed, "Huh?" Finally, he shook his head as he attempted to get out of the room, before things got too weird for them both, "Well, you're obviously feeling better, so I'll…"

"Please stay the night, Peter," Salia softly asked, causing Peter to blush further, as she explained. "I just… I would feel a lot better if you stayed just for tonight. Please?"

Peter sweat dropped on this, as he thought, 'I think me staying in a girl's room would be the last thing I should let happen. But if I don't, she might go all warpath on the situation.' He finally sighed, as he nodded, "Sure, but I'll sleep on the floor."

 **Soon**

Vivian agreed to sleep with Amy that night, while Liz brought out a sleeping bag for Peter. Salia was disappointed for some reason.

As the night went on, Peter was trying hard to get comfortable on the floor when he heard shivering from the bed. Getting up, he saw Salia was trying to stay warm despite having a blanket. He stoopd up, as he asked, "Salia? You okay?"

Salia didn't turn to face him, as she curled up in a fetal position, "I'm alright. This room doesn't have a working heating system yet, so I made do with what I have."

"But it looks like you're freezing," Peter insisted.

"I'll be okay," Salia calmly stated. "This isn't the first time I've had to worry about being cold."

She kept he rback to him, as she assured him that she would be alright. However, Peter wasn't convinced of this, let alone of her being so cold after everything that had happened. And so, he started to take off all his clothing as it rustled to the floor, to which Salia heard that and started to blush.

'Is he… stripping down,' she thought, as he took his pants off and prepared to do so with his spandex underwear. She shook her head, as she realized he was, 'Oh Elders, he is! Wait, is this that procedure of sharing warmth through body contact?!' She let her loose hair be pulled to her front, exposing her bare back, as she realized the situation, 'But what if he takes advantage of me, and…' she shook her head, as she steeled resolve, 'No. Peter isn't that kind of boy; he maybe disrespectful to my prince in being friendly to him, but he's not a sexual deviant that would deflower a girl against her will.'

Unknown to her, Peter began to shift into his werewolf form, while her mind continued to race with the thoughts of intercourse between her and him, 'Ohhh, but Peter is a boy. A young, healthy, verile boy. Anything could happen…'

Suddenly, her bed creaked, as it came to realization. She was about to get out of the bed, but then she felt a furry body press up behind her, with furry arms wrapping around her. She blinked at this, as she stuttered, 'Huh… wha…?'

She gently turned to see what was going on, and saw Peter in his lycan form. Before she could protest, she felt warmer than when she was huddled in a blanket. So warm, she started to feel relaxed, as it hit her, 'Oh, I see. That's what he was doing.'

She smiled, feeling the warmth emanating from his furry body. But then stopped, as she heard something: a gentle thump and bump. She blushed, as she realized what it was, as she relaxed, 'His heartbeat… that's his heartbeat.' She smiled a little, as she closed her eyes, 'It sounds so… gentle…'

She gently took his arms, and brought them closer to her top, as she held them close to her chest and her heart. And sighed, relaxing as she slept peacefully, feeling warm and relaxed thanks to the werewolf boy that she had formerly grown annoyed from.

 **The Next Day**

 **Morning**

Before anyone had awoken, Peter and Salia had gotten up first. Though it was a bit on the embarrassed side, as Peter had reverted back to human form… and naked in front of her, she simply blushed and looked away to allow him to get changed… but not without stealing a glance at him naked.

Once he was fully dressed, and her in a bathrobe, they carefully snuck downstairs in the hopes of not waking anyone up. Once they were on the front porch of the house, Peter looked over to Salia, whose hair wasn't in its usual ponytails, but was flowing freely down her back. She brushed her hand through her hair, but turned to him and smiled, though he turned away before she noticed him looking at her.

He sighed, as he looked out at the foggy field, and smiled, "Nice morning, eh?"

She smiled, "Yeah. It is."

She then reached over and grabbed his hand to hold it. Having attracted his attention, Peter turned to look at the girl, smiling at him. They both turned to be face-to-face, and as they both leaned in… surprisingly looking like they were about to kiss… until Salia pulled out quckly what appeared to be a black card with the Sakura Hot Springs Spa logo on it between their lips.

"I figured with all that you did for me, I'd pay back with something a little extra," Salia explained. "It's a Black Pass; a sort of VIP thing. It allows you free massage sessions with a masseur of the card's assignment." She turned away, as she blushed, "It's assigned to me, mostly. That way Onna won't be the one to deal with it."

Peter gently took the pass, as he smiled, "Thanks, Salia. That's actually rather sweet of you."

She took a few steps away from him, as she confessed, "Don't thank me. It was my queen's idea. She thought you and your pack are our most valuable customers. Of which… well… I'm starting to believe to be true."

He smiled, as he commented, "Your queen's a good teacher." And turned to leave.

But then suddenly, Salia shot to him, and delivered a short kiss to him. Realizing this, she pulled away slightly, but Peter's lips moved to hers to return the kiss, but she pulled back. The two stood apart for a moment, with her back to his front, as he asked, "I'm sorry, I don't know what…"

"Me neither…" she confessed, looking a little saddened and yet happy at the same time. "I'm sorry too. I guess, um… " she turend to him, looking a little saddened. "I hope to see you again some time… maybe?"

Peter smiled a little, and nodded, "Maybe." And then walked off, leaving Salia to watch him leave on foot.

She then walked back inside… and went wide eye, as she saw Shelby in the kitchen working on coffee and breakfast. She walked past the brunette, as she headed for the stairs, but not before Shelby stopped her and asked, "So how was your night, Salia?"

But Salia just walked up the stairs, ignoring the question. Shelby looked after her with a confused look on her face, before turning back to breakfast. Though, Salia stopped at the stairs, as she whispered enough for her to hear.

"It was nice," she confessed, and headed back up the stairs to change for the day.

Shelby smiled pleasantly, and returned to her breakfast making.

 **Later that Day**

 **Sakura Hot Springs**

Salia leaned on the door frame of the changing room, to which caused major confusion for Onna and Liz who were present there. Liz looked to her, and asked, "Salia? Something bugging you?"

Onna slicked on up to Salia, as she tried to turn on the charm, "Feelin' a little… lonely?"

She was leaning in, about to suck on the young Chinese dragon girl's ear to get her aroused, when Salia, who didn't notice this, just sighed, "I was just wondering… do you think it's impossible for a dragon and a werewolf to fall in love or be together?"

Onna and the others looked a little confused on that question, but Onna smirked, as she asked, "Oooh, feelin' a little frisky for some wolf? Which one was on your mind? I think…"

"I was thinking of Peter," Salia confessed, looking a little saddened and worried.

Onna shot back, as she paled on that, 'Wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? But that Talbot guy's a GUY! A man! UNFORGIVEABLE THAT HE'S CORRUPTING MY LIL' SALIA BLOSSOM!'

Liz, ignoring the paling Onna, walked up to Salia, as she asked, "Peter? I didn't think he was your type?"

Salia looked embarrassed on that, as she played with her left ponytail, hiding her blush, as she confessed, "W-Well… I guess you might say there's something about him. Something that draws you to a guy like him."

'His stupid libido, I'll bet,' Onna growled, freaking Liz out, and Emi, when she walked in, sensing the anger from Onna.

"I guess you might say it's his compassion," Salia finally confessed, smiling softly. "He even stayed with me the whole night in my room to right off the storm. He didn't have to, but he did."

'HORSE-SHIT!' Onna screamed in her head, grabbing the locker door, and instinctively ripping it off, causing Liz and Emi to back away.

And then Salia blushed even more, as she cupped her cheeks, "He didn't have to do it, but he got into bed with me to keep me warm during that night."

Onna was starting to lose it big time, as she grabbed the door she had ripped off, and began to smoosh it into a thin bar of sorts, almost in the attempt of making a sword, 'Peter Talbot… deflowered… my LITTLE SALIA!? I'LL KILL HIM!' But she shook her head, as she rethought that idea, 'No! First I'll slice off his penis… AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM!'

Liz blushed at that answer, "Whoa, wait a minute. You mean you and he…?"

Salia realized what she had just said, and shook her head, "No, it's not like that. I meant he transformed and then spooned with me. He was just using his furry body like a fur blanket to keep me warm that night."

Onna calmed down slightly, and now just seemed annoyed, "Oh…" she turned her head away slightly. "Right, I knew that…"

But Salia blushed again, as she smiled, "But when he held me in his arms like that the whole night… I could hear his heart beating. It was the most calming thing that ever happened to me."

Liz and the girls, minus Onna, blushed at that, as the blue-haired girl smirked, "Yeah. I kind of feel the same when Mark and I are sleeping together."

Just then, Peridot stumbled into the hallway, his body was starting to look misshapen and feathers were growing in different spots.

"Peridot? Why are you here?"

"Well, after yesterday, I woke up at home. Then this morning, I saw these were growing!" He winced as his bones cracked and rearranged themselves to fit a quadruped position. Onna quickly snapped into a serious face as she slowly helped him up.

"Okay, who bit him?" She glared at Liz and Salia.

"Huh?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Dragon transformation can also occur through a bite," the lesbian dragon explained. "But the process is much more slow and painful. It's usually meant as a punishment."

Peridot groaned some more as his hands painfully reshaped into dragon claws.

"Where's Mark?" Onna continued.

"He's at work today again," Liz explained. "And I don't think he can reach here in time."

"WHAT?!"


	13. The Demon of Everett Forest

**Meh Burger**

Mark was on his break when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered, picking it up.

"FINALLY!" Onna's voice yelled at the other end, causing Mark to wince a little. "We've been trying to reach you for half an hour now!"

"Um, Onna? What's going on?" Mark asked cautiously, not wanting to be yelled at again by his retainer.

"Long story short, Peridot got bitten last night. And we need you over here now, since only royalty can finish the transformation and your mom is Eternals know where."

"But I'm on break at the moment, my shift isn't over till six tonight."

"DAMMIT, MARK," Liz's voice was now screaming through the phone. "Our shared crush is in agony and your job is more important?!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be right over. Just stop yelling at me…" He sighed as he hung up. That's when he noticed all the missed calls and texts. Heading out of the break room, he made his way towards Shelby.

"Um, there's been an emergency at the hot springs, Shelby," he began before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "A dragon emergency."

The manager sighed. "Alright, go take care of it, but I'll have to dock your pay a little this month."

"I can risk that, it's Peridot that's in danger," he ran out the back door, leaving a smirking Shelby at the counter.

"Bout time," she stated.

 **Sakura Hot Springs**

Peridot was in the women's changing room, constantly screaming in agony. The feathers had mostly covered his skin now and a pair of wings were slowly growing from his back.

"Mark said he was on the way," Liz said reassuringly. She gently stroked Peridot's forehead, ignoring the fact it felt burning hot. Peridot grabbed her arm harder than he intended, taking her by surprise.

"What the hell?!" She leapt back in shock.

"Sorry, Liz…" he groaned. "I'm… not used to this strength…"

"I'm here!" Mark burst into the room. Peridot blushed as he saw the worker he knew from Meh Burger fully nude for the first time. Mark had hidden his clothes in a secret alcove of the alley before transforming into a dragon, not wanting to destroy his work uniform.

"Good, now please breathe fire on him," Onna instructed.

"WHAT?!" Peridot yelped in surprise. "I thought you were going to fix me!"

"We are," the gay dragoness stated bluntly. Mark quickly picked up the college student and carried him to the bath. Changing into his dragon form, he breathed a stream of fire on Peridot, engulfing him completely. Peridot closed his eyes as he prepared for what he assumed would be his death, but surprisingly felt no pain from the flames. After a few minutes, the flames died down, revealing a regal-looking dragon. He almost resembled a stereotypical depiction of a Western dragon, but instead of scales and leathery wings, was covered in feathers. And instead of horns, the feathers formed a natural "crown" of sorts. The area around his eyes was black, creating the appearance of a face mask.

"He's beautiful…" Mark and Liz whispered in unison. Peridot still had his eyes closed, still thinking the fire was around him.

"Perry?" Mark calmly started, causing the new dragon to blush at the nickname. "You can open your eyes."

Peridot slowly opened them to see his reflection in the water. He gasped in awe as he looked at his new beautiful form.

"Is that… me?" He asked the other dragon. Mark nodded as he walked over.

"Welcome to our clan, Peridot," he smiled.

"Clan? Wait, all of you are… dragons?"

"Crazy as it sounds, yeah."

"…okay, I'm dreaming, that's gotta be it."

"Would this be in a dream?" The prince asked before tackling the newly transformed dragon into the water, causing Peridot to yelp in surprise.

"What the hell?!" He cried out, as he coughed out some water.

"I'm baaaaack!" Amy's voice sang out in the other room. Everyone froze as the footsteps of the dragon queen grew louder.

"Hide him!" Liz hissed at Mark. "Remember what she does to newly turned dragons!"

"What was that about newly turned?" Amy's voice was now right behind the blue-haired girl. Liz froze while Amy walked around her to see Mark trying in vain to hide Peridot under the water.

"A new member of our clan!" Amy beamed. "Let's go teach him to fly!" She turned into her dragon form, grabbed Peridot and smashed through the wall.

"I'll go get Zahir…" Emi said with an exasperated sigh.

 **Outside**

Amy was flying to a great height above the hot springs with Peridot caught in her hind claws.

"Miss Rosen, I don't think this is the best way to fly!" The young dragon tried to struggle to get free.

"Nonsense! This has worked before for Liz and Shelby!"

"That's not exactly helpful!" Peridot cried out, his fear increasing. He went wide-eyed as she suddenly let go and he began to fall. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" He shut his eyes as he fell to ground when suddenly…

"Ow!" Kylie's voice cried out. Peridot opened his eyes to see him staring directly at the face of Kylie Ginxem in her werewolf form. She was blushing madly at being so close to this surprisingly handsome dragon, and so stayed frozen for a few minutes.

"Um, hi?" Peridot said after a few awkward minutes of staring. Kylie regained her composure and scampered out from under his body, turning back to human form.

"Oh, um, is Mark around? I wanted to speak with him."

"Perry!" Mark's voice called out, answering Kylie's question in the process. The prince ran towards the two in his dragon form, just as Amy landed beside them. "Oh, hey Kylie."

"Mark, why did you interrupt our lesson?" Amy whined in a fake way.

"That 'lesson' could have killed him!"

"But it's always worked!"

"You almost traumatized Liz and Shelby!"

"They're fine."

"Um, can I talk now?" Kylie spoke up, putting their argument on hold. "I wanted to see if Mark and Liz could accompany me on this little excursion me and Mikey are planning."

"What excursion?" Mark now had curiosity in his voice.

"Well, people have been saying there's been a demon of sorts roaming the forest. I for one am excited to see an actual demon, but there's also the chance that it's…"

"Another dragon," the green flying reptile finished for her. "We're in."

 **Soon**

 **On the other side of town**

Mark and Liz were following Scope and Gothica through the thick forest in search for Kylie's "demon."

"So where did you hear about this demon?" Liz asked the periwinkle werewolf.

"Overheard a couple people at the store talk about it. They sounded pretty shaken from the experience."

"Maybe we should've brought the others just in case," Liz sounded worried now.

"Nah, we can handle it, especially when we got Mikey with us," Gothica beamed as Scope blushed.

"What do you think, Mark?" Liz asked her boyfriend, who was silent for the whole walk.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said in a whisper. "I don't know what, but it feels like something is watching us…"

"Well, we must be getting clo-WHOA!" Gothica was interrupted by a large pink shape crashing through the trees right in the middle of the group. It turned around and faced the werewolves and dragons. Mark and Liz gasped in surprise once they got a good look at their opponent.

It was a bright pink dragon whose facial appearance had the stereotypical demon look. It had a long snakelike neck and two curved horns. Its wings had talons in the middle, essentially giving it a second pair of arms. But its most unique feature was its tail. The tail was long and thing and its tip was in the shape of a heart. Mark and Liz nodded at each other before turning into their dragon forms, causing the pink one to pause.

"There's more here?" It said in a cute girl's voice, catching the four off-guard. Mark and Gothica's jaws dropped simultaneously as the dragon started to prance around cutely.

"Lady Estella!" A tiny voice called out. Scope and Liz looked around while their loves were still frozen in disbelief. A tiny red light zoomed past them and stopped in front of the pink dragon's face.

"Oh, hi, Pikki!" The dragon said cheerfully. "I found more dragons!"

"Yes, I can see that," the red light said in the tiny voice. Scope looked more closely to see it was a sprite of some kind. Her hair was somewhat messy and uneven, while her wings flapped furiously. Her arms were currently crossed over her naked chest and she had an annoyed look on her face. "Remember what happened to the last mortals who saw you?"

"I scared them off, don't worry."

"And they also were mentally scarred which risked us being discovered."

"Um, can I interrupt?" Liz asked.

"Oh, hi there! My name's Estella! What's yours?"

"Um, Liz? Are you the 'demon' of Everett Forest?"

"Well, I guess. I have been staying here for the past few months ever since I fell through a Gate to here."

"Wait, what clan are you from?" Mark asked, coming out of his frozen state.

"May I present Lady Estella Devluke, heiress to the Devluke Clan!" Pikki proudly proclaimed to the four.

"Devluke Clan? But they were wiped out in the war…" Mark said in disbelief. "They were the first ones to be killed."

"I survived, didn't I?" Estella giggled cutely, again catching Mark off-guard.

"Well, shouldn't we bring her to your mom then?" Gothica asked. "You gotta stick together right?"

"That's a good point. Um, Estella?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you… possibly change into human form?"

"What's a human?" The others face faulted at that.

"Like this!" Liz sighed in frustration. She and Mark quickly became human again with a flash of water and fire respectively.

"Ohhhh! Okay!" Estella quickly surrounded herself in fire. When it died down, in the dragon's place was an attractive-looking young woman with bubblegum-pink hair, emerald green eyes and a curvaceous figure. Swaying behind her was her dragon tail. Scope and Mark then suffered extreme nosebleeds due to her nude form.

"Are they okay?" She asked innocently.

"Perhaps you should put something on," Kylie suggested awkwardly.

"No time," Liz stated. She pointed at the setting sun. "We need to get out of here fast."

"I can help with that!" Estella beamed as she showed the group her bracelet. "This is a teleporter that'll get us there!" Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed all four people plus Pikki and activated the device. Light engulfed everyone's field of vision for a brief moment.

 **Street near the road leading to the hot springs**

This side of Everett was usually quiet during this time of day. Not many people visited this area due to its remote location. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared in a parking lot in this area, catching the few passerby's attentions. When it died down, five people were in its place. Five very naked people.

"Ta-da!" Estella said proudly. "Mr. Warp-Jump got us here in a flash!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR CLOTHES?!" Kylie shrieked as she quickly tried to cover herself.

"Oops," Estella said embarrassingly. "Forgot it only works on organic things…"

"Wait, you mean…" Mikey started.

"We always end up naked when using that?!" Kylie finished, her temper now taking over.

"Well, let's get to the springs!" Mark stated, motioning to the growing crowd of people. Some appeared disgusted, others secretly turned on. Mark quickly grabbed Liz and Estella while Mikey and Kylie zoomed ahead to the road leading Liz's house. Pikki flew after the group while the civilians managed to take a few photos of their fleeing nude bodies.

 **A little While Later**

 **Azuria Family Farmhouse**

 **Living Room**

Everyone was all present and accounted for, and clothes as well. Especially Kylie and Mikey, whom were glad to have an extra pair of clothes with them, as well as with Roccos coming back with their uniforms. Estella, meanwhile, was still naked, but sitting in a Lay-Z-Boy chair that nearly sunk her whole, with her sitting Indian style with her feet together hiding her private area, along with her hands, including her arms covering her breasts smooshing them together. Her pixie, Pikki, was resting atop her head, as Emi came by with a cup of cocoa.

"Here you go," Emi gracefully gave her the cup.

Estella gracefully accepted it, "Thank you."

Amy then spoke up, as she asked, "So are you truly from the Devluke Clan, my dear?"

Estella nodded, "Indeed."

"Devluke Clan? I'm not sure you ever told us about them," Kylie asked, eagerly curious about the whole thing.

"The Devluke Clan were sort of the blacksmiths and forgers of all the Dragon Clans," Mark explained. "They were responsible for the building blocks of all our artifacts and weaponry."

"We even had a page in Enchanted Weekly," Estella chimed in, as she cupped her cheeks, while still hiding her breasts, "Though I'm more into gadgets and tinkering than making weapons and stuff. Like my teleporter."

"You mean the teleporter that only teleports people without their clothing," Mikey stated.

Estella pouted in a cute way, "It's not my fault if there were a few bugs to work out. Though I'm just lucky it didn't splice us together in one bod. That would have sucked."

Mikey shrugged, "Not complaining. At least I got to be with my girl in the buff earlier than expected."

Kylie nudged her boyfriend playfully, as she smiled, "Mikey, stop it."

Mark then asked, "But I thought all of you were extinct. Yours was the first clan to be wiped out by the Dark Legion, due to you discovering a mineral called Memory Metal, right?"

Estella sadly nodded, "It's true. After we discovered it, the Dark Legion sought out to use it to enhance themselves further. My clan fought bravely as they could, but we were being wiped out one by one. My father managed to get me and my sisters, Layla and Momo, out of there, but in the confusion of an aerial battle, we were separated before we could get to a working gate. I never saw them after that."

"But my lady was fortunate to find a still working gateway," Pikki chimed in. "Though we were lucky enough it lasted long to get from our world to this one. If we were caught in the middle, we would have wound up in the dimension between worlds: a place called the Shadowverse."

"But even when I arrived, things were a bit strange," Estella started. "At first, the forest seemed a bit like home, but then I came across this strange encampment of these peculiar pink fleshy-like creatures wearing cloth as some kind of armor."

"An armor for modesty," Liz explained.

"Then as soon as they see me, they run away screaming 'Monster'," Estella finished. "And then afterwards, people with flashing boxes and glass eye boxes show up to try and catch me. And others with weapons all saying they want to stuff and mount me in their den. Whatever that is."

"So you going to stay with us now?" Liz asked.

"Well, it's certainly better than living in the forest," Pikki sighed in relief.

Kylie suddenly made a small "eep" as she saw Peridot stroll into the room, thankfully dressed.

"Oh, right, Perry's a dragon now," Mark said in a casual way. "Apparently, one of the twins bit him accidentally while he was struggling in the sack they stuffed him in."

"…I'm too drained to even comprehend that," the female Zeta werewolf sighed. "Look, can one of you give us a ride home? And please not that teleporter again," she looked at Estella who was about to speak.

"I'll give you guys a ride," Liz offered. "I've been meaning to go for a flight." She led them outside and turned into her dragon form. After Mikey and Kylie climbed onto her back, she took off and flew off towards their houses.

"So I guess this means Perry is staying with us?" Mark asked his mother.

"Only for tonight," the college student answered. "I still have my family living here."

"I understand," Amy placed her hand on his shoulder. "Family is the most important thing."

 **That night**

Peridot was sleeping in Shelby's room since she was the only person that dressed for bed, while Estella decided to stay in Salia and Vivian's room since that had the most space. However, in the middle of the night, Estella felt restless and wandered around the house for a bit before sneaking into Liz's room and snuggling up to the two lovers.


	14. A Dragon Christmas

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

 **Azuria Farm House**

 **Second Floor**

 **Two days before Christmas**

Mark awoke to someone hugging him. Assuming it was Liz, he turned around to kiss her.

"You're better than I thought," Estella's voice giggled. Mark's eyes shot open to see the pink-haired dragon's smiling face.

"Where's Liz?" He demanded.

"Oh, she's downstairs, something about decorating the house?" A loud crash interrupted her, prompting Mark to rush downstairs.

"What's wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

"No, Pyrus! We are not supposed to throw the ornaments!" Liz angrily shouted at a cowering Pyrus. "They're meant for the tree!"

"…sorry…" the fire dragon whimpered. Liz rubbed her temples stressfully.

"Shelby's running late with the tree. She said she'd pick one up after taking Peridot home…"

And as if on cue, Shelby's car was heard pulling up. Her grunting was heard outside as she dragged a large green tree to the house.

"What's going on here?" The dragon prince asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's Christmas time!" Liz beamed.

"Christ…mas?" Mark cocked his head curiously.

"You guys never had Christmas in your world?!" Liz gasped in shock. Mark shook his head. "Well then…" Liz then told him about the holiday known as Christmas, and its traditions, like the spirit of giving gifts to loved ones and the presence of Santa Claus. As she finished her story, they heard a high-pitched yelp and a loud thud. In the middle of the living room was a huge pit that was dug perfectly.

"…who do I have to murder?" Shelby's annoyed voice rose from the hole.

"Oops, sorry!" Vivian peeked into the pit she dug. "That was meant for Santa!"

"…what?" Shelby and Mark flatly asked at the same time.

"Vivian has this insane notion that she can capture Santa…" Cameron sweat dropped as he set up a bear trap. "I don't even know how she got ahold of these…"

"That's on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need," the young dragon girl replied, booping his nose. On the other side of the room, Jean was setting up a rope snare.

"Vivian…" Shelby growled, climbing out of the hole. "Get rid of these traps now."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ONE OF US!" She roared, her dragon tail unexpectedly popping out of her backside. The spines were standing up and looked ready to fire at Vivian.

"And Santa will list you as naughty," Liz added. Vivian's face suddenly went to one of fear.

"He… he can do that?" She asked. Liz nodded.

"He has a list of everyone, and always checks it twice," the Azuria girl smirked, knowing she had Vivian cornered.

"Come on guys, let's take 'em down…" she sighed in defeat. Cameron and Jean both sighed in relief as they began to dismantle Vivian's traps.

"I'll have Zahir fix the floor," Amy ran off to the hot springs near the house.

 **Later**

 **Everett Mall**

Mark and Liz were taking Estella clothes shopping on the grounds that it was against the law to walk around naked in public. Estella didn't mind much however, as she took in the sights of Christmas decorations and the smells of freshly cooked gingerbread nearby. She cheerfully skipped as she held Mark and Liz's hands.

"She reminds me of Vivian a little," Mark sweat-dropped.

"I can tell," Liz replied. "Oh, didn't Roccos mention he got a job here?"

"Yeah, he did," he then noticed Estella had gotten out of their grip and was now looking in the toy store's window.

"Whoa, so many cool gadgets!" She beamed.

"Lady Estella," Pikki said in the dragoness's pocket. "I don't think those are actual devices."

"But they look soooo cool!" Estella was now pressing her face and hands against the window. Mark and Liz sighed as they gently pulled her off the glass. As they continued towards the clothing store, they saw a long line leading to a big, fancy structure.

"What's this?" Mark asked Liz.

"Oh, this was one of the best parts when I was young," Liz sighed. "It's the line to meet Santa."

"Say what?" Mark's interest was piqued now.

"It's not the real Santa," Liz explained. "They have this in all the malls."

The clothing store was behind the Meet Santa pavilion, so the three made their across the long line of people. Mark managed to catch a glimpse of a kid sitting on Santa's lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" The mall Santa asked the little girl in a familiar voice.

"Santa, can I have a pony?" She asked innocently.

"Of course," he was smiling under the beard. "A real man like you deserves a pony this Christmas."

"Wait, Roccos?!" Mark held back a laugh. Thankfully, Roccos didn't hear the prince's outburst as he greeted the next kid. Mark grinned as he followed the girls into the clothing store. Liz was already picking out outfits for Estella to wear. Estella grabbed all the ones Liz was holding and dashed into the dressing room, almost knocking over a blonde teenage girl in the process.

"Sorry about that…" Liz started, helping the girl up.

"Cindy," the stranger replied. "And it's fine." She was wearing a matching blue jacket and shorts, with a cream-colored t-shirt. Her unusually pale skin seemed to blend perfectly with the winter atmosphere.

"Aren't you cold wearing that?" Liz asked in a concerning tone.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I was just about to leave anyway." With a final wave, Cindy headed to the register to make her purchase.

"She seems familiar…" Liz noted to herself.

"Ta-da!" Estella popped out of the changing room, now dressed in a cream colored vest and a light green skirt. She then put on a dark red jacket to keep herself warm.

"You look amazing, Estella," Mark smiled softly.

"Thanks, Mark," Estella giggled, she had a flirty look on her face. "And thanks for the kiss this morning."

"You did what?!" Liz asked in rage, looking ready to murder her mate.

"I thought she was you!" Mark explained, subsiding her anger a little. Liz responded by a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, maybe you can make it up for me later..." she whispered in his ear, as they made their way to make their own purchases.

"Have to admit, your mom does pay more than Meh Burger," Liz commented as she paid for Estella's clothes.

 **Everett Park**

 **Christmas Eve**

Vivian was building a snow fort with Jean and Cameron. The two had dragged her outside to get her mind off of capturing Santa. However, it had been replaced by a deadlier obsession: snowball fighting.

"You can't stand a chance against me now!" She called out to her friends as she made a snow wall surrounding her completely.

"Maybe we should have just left her trying to catch Santa…" Jean sweat-dropped.

"And risk getting Miss Shelby mad at us?" Cameron countered. He quickly ducked to avoid a snowball. "She's scary sometimes…"

"Hahaha! Nowhere to hide from me!" Vivian shouted as she released a barrage of snowballs. Her eyes went wide as she saw Jean and Cameron heave a large snowball and flung it at her. Vivian silently prayed to the Eternal Dragons as she was buried under several feet of snow.

"…you win…" She groaned.

"Are we done here?" Callie asked, it was her day to watch after Vivian, and she was enjoying this play out.

"Yes," her younger brother answered.

"Oh, Mom's hosting a party tomorrow at the springs," Vivian poked her head out from the pile of snow.

"We'll be there," Callie beamed as she pulled the dragon out of the snow, and began to walk her home.

 **That night**

Vivian awoke to a loud twang and someone screaming downstairs. She quickly ran downstairs to see Liz in a net hanging from the ceiling. Zahir, the djinn, had repaired the floor earlier that day, leaving no trace of the pit Vivian had dug.

"VIVIAN!" She screamed.

"Shoot, forgot about that one…" she silently cursed herself.

"Get me down, NOW!" She had turned into her dragon form, and looked terribly cramped. Vivian leapt up and cut the net, causing Liz to fall.

"Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her backside. "You sure there isn't an anthro form for this?"

"Not that I'm aware of. So what were you doing?"

"Um… I was…"

"You were going to set a trap for Santa!" Vivian guessed.

"Oh, um, yeah, that's it! Can you help me set these presents as bait?"

"Sure!" Vivian grabbed some of the wrapped boxes and placed them under the tree. Liz breathed a sigh of relief as they finally got all the presents properly placed. "Anything else I can do?" Mark's adopted sister asked innocently.

"Um, how about you get back to bed?" Vivian saluted her and dashed back upstairs.

 **Christmas morning**

The residents of the Azuria farm house had gathered in the living room and were opening the presents labelled with their respective names. Amy had gotten a new red dress from Sir John as thanks for helping his family in the previous months. Onna and Emi got a weight set and ninja manga respectively. Palmer and Silvia got matching pendants. Pyrus was happily chewing down on the meat he received while Roccos tried to hide the book of flowers in an attempt to preserve his masculinity. And Vivian got a custom stuff cat plush that resembled Cameron's werecat form.

"Who got me this?" Shelby demanded half-angrily, holding up a karaoke machine. The others whistled innocently. "You'll have to get me super wasted before I ever use this thing." She continued, unaware Hanyu was smirking behind her.

Salia was in the other room, holding her present of a magical girl accessory rod, not wanting to reveal it to the others. She knew this would go perfectly with her costume.

Mark then unwrapped his present from Callie and Cameron's mom. Inside the box was an ornate-looking dagger.

"'To Mark, consider this a thank you for granting me an entire museum of artifacts. Love Carmen Carrack.' That was awfully generous of her," he smiled softly.

"I also got you a gift, love." Liz giggled and whispered something in her ear. He immediately blushed at what she said.

"How about later tonight?" He offered, stroking her cheek. "After all, we gotta help Mom set up the party at the springs."

"Oh, that's right! We should get to it!" Liz got up and proceeded to the kitchen to get a trash bag for the discarded wrapping paper.

 **Later that day**

 **Sakura Castle Hot Springs**

Most of the Rosen Clan (minus Shelby who offered to watch the house) were busy decorating and cleaning up the building. Amy had the heater on as a means to provide relief from the cold outside. Mark and Liz were hanging up lights above the doorways while Peridot was using his newly discovered plant abilities to grow a tiny Christmas tree in the reception area. Zahir then created several ornaments and decorated the tree with them using his reality warping magic.

"Not bad," the college student told his djinn companion.

"Hey, decorations are child's play," Zahir grinned under his mask.

Pyrus and Salia were tidying up the baths, and making sure they were properly heated, a simple task thanks to their fire abilities. Vivian was with her adopted mother, preparing to greet guests.

 **4 PM**

The Carrack family were the first guests to arrive. They were escorted to the changing rooms by Vivian.

"I'm so happy you came!" Vivian hugged Cameron who was in the middle of undressing.

"Oof! I promised I would!" Cameron blushed.

"Well, it's nice you found a girlfriend, son," Carmen smiled as she and Callie headed to the main bath. As soon as Cameron finished disrobing, Vivian stopped him from joining his sister and mother.

"What is it, Vivian?"

"She said I was your girlfriend. Is… that what you think of me?"

"Sorta… is that bad?"

"Here's what I think," Vivian immediately kissed Cameron on the lips, making the young werecat's face turn bright red. "I'd be happy to be your girlfriend!" The two happily dashed into the bath to tell Callie and Carmen the news.

 **5 PM**

"Aria! I said I didn't want to do this!" A blue-haired girl pleaded to her platinum-blonde haired companion.

"Why? I thought you liked to be naked, June," Aria smirked.

"But not when everyone else is naked!" June's bright-green eyes widened in fear at the thought as Aria led her inside.

"Welcome," Amy bowed to the two. She had already discarded her robe and stood before June and Aria in her birthday suit. June's face went bright red while Aria smirked.

"Not bad," she said after a few minutes ogling the dragon queen's nude body.

"Thank you, Aria," Amy smiled softly.

"Wait, you've been here before?!" June looked at her friend with anger now.

"Been here a couple times. Onna's massages are… heavenly," she added with a seductive wink.

"Here for another massage then?" Onna was in the doorway, not bothering to put anything on.

"For myself and June, yes," Aria smiled as she and June were led to the changing rooms.

 **6 PM**

A brown-skinned, black haired young girl named Max was walking with her best friend Kai.

"You sure it's here? I don't want Hayata to worry about us…" Kai said cautiously. Him and Max were secretly werebeasts, a wereotter and wereseal (selkie) respectively, that were part of a community in the forests of Oregon. They managed to convince the community's only adult, Hayata, to let them visit Everett for the holidays, especially since Max had heard about these hot springs that prohibited clothes.

"Positive!" Max beamed. "I can see it right now!" She grabbed Kai's arm and ran towards the building. She burst through the entry doors, accidentally flinging Kai into Liz's arms. "Oops, sorry!" She called out to her friend. Kai looked up to see the smiling face of Liz Azuria, then immediately blushed upon seeing she was nude.

"Welcome, are you two lost?" Liz brought Kai over to Max, who had already disrobed.

"Actually, we were looking for this place, but we kinda got lost along the way," Max smiled as Liz set Kai down.

"So you're here to try out our baths then?" Liz bowed slightly as Max gathered her clothes.

"Yes, please," Max replied proudly as Kai followed the two nude girls to the changing rooms.

 **7 PM**

Everyone had gathered in the main bath for the party. June and Aria were surprised at first that their hosts were actually dragons, but eventually got used to the revelation of the supernatural. Max and Kai immediately became friends with the Carrack family, surprised that there were werebeasts even in the town of Everett.

"Hello, everyone," Amy spoke, having turned into her dragon form to increase her volume. "Thank you for coming to our first Christmas party, hell, our first Christmas ever. Ever since our clan arrived in this world, we have been struggling to learn the culture and ways of your kind, not an easy task, believe me. But there were people who were in a similar situation as us, and they have shown us their support in several ways. Thank you." She then changed back into a human and rejoined her son and daughter.

"Great speech, Mom," Mark hugged her gently, while Vivian did the same. Liz then dragged Mark away to a more private bath for some alone time.

 **9 PM**

After the Carrack family had gone home, the staff began to lock up the springs. Their party was a success as they had managed to bring in several new regular customers and made new friends in the process. As the Rosen Clan walked home, they heard music coming from the farm house and loud singing. Upon heading inside, they saw the most unexpected sight.

" _The cold never bothered me anywaaaaay!_ " Shelby drunkenly sang into a microphone connected to the karaoke machine. Hanyu was sitting on the floor next to her and littered around the living room were several empty bottles.

"Well, she did say she had to be super wasted to sing…" Mark sweat-dropped.

"And yet, she somehow stayed on-key," Hanyu snickered, as Shelby finally collapsed from both exhaustion and drunkenness. Mark sighed as he carried her upstairs to her room.

 **The next morning**

Shelby was holding an ice pack to her head, still suffering from a super hangover.

"Morning, sunshine," Vivian smiled cheerfully.

"…fuck off…" she growled.

"It's best not to talk to people who drank too much the night before," Liz calmly explained to Vivian. "They tend to be cranky."

"Ohhh, but she's a dragon. It's hard for her to get drunk…"

"Unless you're a human!" Shelby yelled out before groaning in pain and placed the ice pack on her head again. Liz and Vivian wisely left her alone in the dining room.

"Well, Cameron and I are officially mates now," Vivian beamed.

"I'm happy for you," Liz hugged her. "Hope you two will be happy together."

"We will! I hope next year will be just as great!"


	15. The First Earth-Born Dragon

**Everett Forest**

It was an early foggy morning in the town of Everett, though in a section of the forest, things were not so quiet as a large red shape dashed between the trees. Following it were several people in black armor. Leading them was a person wearing a horned helmet.

"Tag it!" The leader commanded to their companions. "We obviously can't catch up to it!"

"R-Right!" One of the hunters replied, readying a rifle and firing a tracker at their target, scoring a direct hit. The red creature quickly dashed off into the forest as the hunters stopped.

"We'll track it down soon enough, and hopefully the rest of the vermin with it," the leader stated.

 **Azuria Farm House**

Mark awoke to Estella clinging to him again. Gently slipping out of her grasp, he accidentally grabbed her tail. She cried out as the feeling of pleasure jolted her awake.

"M-Mark!" She suddenly clung to him, causing him to start gasping for air.

"Estella…! Can't… breathe…!" The Devluke princess quickly released her hold.

"Sorry," she blushed. "It's just… Devluke dragons' tails are more sensitive to touch…"

"I know, I did go to school after all," Mark caught his breath as he headed to the bathroom. Estella quickly followed. "What are you doing?"

"You were going to take a bath, right? I wanted to join you."

Mark sighed. "Estella, it doesn't work like that here."

"But your mother's hot springs allow mixed bathing," the pink-haired girl fake pouted.

"That's different!" Mark quickly shoved Estella out and shut the door.

 **Meanwhile**

Scar/Derek was scouting the forest at Amy's request for signs of more dragons. Peridot was accompanying him at Mark's insistence that it was an opportunity to test out his new dragon form.

"So you're one of those werewolves?" The feathered dragon asked. Scar merely grunted in response." Quite the conversationalist."

"Sorry, it's just I want to get this mission over with." Before Peridot could respond, a large red shape tackled him, knocking both to the ground. Scar was prepared to fight before he saw the red being was actually an eastern dragon. It was mostly covered in red scales, except for its underside which was yellow. Along its back was a stream of black fur, which ended in its tail being a large tuft. Its head had two horns and a pair of short whiskers on its muzzle. Its amber brown eyes blinked in surprise. On its left arm was an ornate looking band with a large red gem in the center.

"A-Another dragon?" It asked in a male voice.

"Yeah, that's me…" Peridot groaned as the stranger got off of him.

"Y-You gotta hide me!" The red dragon told them in a fearful tone. "T-They're coming…"

"Who's coming?" Scar asked before an arrow zoomed past him and embedded itself in a tree. Peridot took the chance to grab the dragon and flew him towards the hot springs, with Scar following.

 **Sakura Hot Springs**

Amy was giving a tour to some rather… unwilling guests. They were both 16, and appeared to be twins. The male, Arthur Amell, had white hair, green eyes and a laid back expression of his handsome face. His sister, Vivien, had black hair, green eyes and looked like she was going to murder someone as she glared at her brother.

"And since Mr. Salazar has left you in our care today," Amy turned around and then dropped her robe. "You're going to help our staff." Onna started to lead Vivien to the women's changing rooms.

"I WILL BLAST ALL OF YOU!" The young magic user roared as the gay dragon forcibly stripped her. Amy then turned to Arthur, who was already undressed and ready for her instructions.

"Why don't you go help Liz in the back," she suggested.

"Oh, sure," he quickly dashed off to the backroom, just as Peridot barged in with the red dragon, Scar right behind them

"You found another one?" Amy beamed with excitement, as she put her robe back on.

"He was running from someone when we found him," Peridot reported as the dragon looked up to see Amy's grinning face.

"Hello, there," she greeted. "What's your name?"

"U-Um, John? John Kai Ping, miss."

"Pleasure to meet you, John," she shook the dragon's claw. "I'm Amina Rosen." She stood proudly, expecting him to bow respectfully. She then opened her eyes to see John with a confused stare.

"Say, what clan are you from?" She asked, ignoring the lack of respect.

"Clan?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah, the dragon clan you belong to."

"Oh, um, Earth, I guess?" Amy's expression turned to shock.

"Wait, you're from this dimension?"

"Okay, you've lost me…" John sweat dropped.

"Well, first off, can you change into human form?"

"Yeah, just like this." He pressed the gem on his left arm, enveloping him in a bright flash of light. Once it died down, a young man about 16 stood in the dragon's place. He had black hair in the shape of the dragon's mane, and was wearing a red t-shirt, a black vest jacket and blue long pants.

"Fascinating…" Peridot mused.

"Okay, so what are you guys exactly?" John asked as Amy got a couple chairs.

"Might wanna have a seat as it's a long story…"

 **Thirty minutes later**

After Amy concluded their clan's history, John then told her his story. His family had moved to Everett when he was ten years old. He had received the gem on his sixteenth birthday, which unlocked his true heritage as a dragon. He had been secretly practicing his new powers the past few days, until earlier that morning, he was attacked by hunters in black armor.

"The Argent Hunters," Derek growled.

"They're fast too…" John continued. "I managed to get away, but not before they managed to shoot something on me…"

"Let me see," Peridot offered. He then looked around John's body, before noticing a small device on his jacket. "Is that…"

"A tracer," Derek bluntly stated, before picking it off and crushing it, just as the sounds of shouting from outside was heard.

"They found us," John pressed the gem again, turning back into a dragon. He was about to head out, when Amy grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's give them a scare first," she headed to the front desk and pressed a button.

 **Outside**

The hunters were about to break down the hot spring's doors when a pair of large sentry guns emerged from the wall and opened fire.

"When did you install that?!" Peridot asked in shock.

"After that Raynare bitch kidnapped Jean," Amy answered nonchalantly. The guns continued firing until they suddenly vanished. Amy's expression darkened as she recognized their exit.

"Peridot, take John to the house," she ordered. "And be discreet about it." Peridot nodded by changing to human form and got dressed in one of the robes. He quickly led the blushing John outside.

"You okay, Miss Rosen?" Derek asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm afraid I have…" she whispered.

 **In the back**

Arthur was helping Liz clean one of the baths.

"So you're a monster hunter, huh?" Liz asked as she scrubbed the inside of the bath.

"Ex, actually," the young man replied, as he swept the floor. "Now my sister and I are werewolves."

"She's going to be alright?"

"Angry, yes, but other than that, she's fine." He leaned on the broom as he heard his sister screaming in the next room.

"THIS IS DEFINTELY ILLEGAL!" Vivien screamed as Onna began to grope her while  
Emi and Vivian looked on.

"Should we do something?" Vivian asked.

"Be wise not to," Emi sighed. "Once she starts, it's impossible for her to stop."

"Well, I wanna ask her something," Vivian pouted.

"What is it, Vivian," Onna paused.

"I want her to try to make a spell for me."

"What kind of spell…" Vivien was glaring daggers at Vivian now.

"Um, a… love spell?" Vivien smirked at this.

"You want me to make a love spell? Child's play."

 **That night**

Mark and Shelby had returned from their shift at Meh Burger. Liz and Amy were making dinner for the others, while John was averting his eyes from the others' state of undress.

"Oh, hello," Mark greeted. "I don't believe we've met." He quickly shook John's hand before heading upstairs to shower.

"Uhhhhhh," John asked confusedly.

"Don't mind Mark," Shelby smiled. "He has a short attention span after work."

"Are you… human as well?"

"Yeah, Shelby Workman," she held out her hand. John shook it eagerly.

"John Kai Ping," he grinned as Mark zoomed down the stairs and was now sitting at the table, already undressed and chatting with the others.

"Do… they all go naked?" John blushed.

"Yeah, they're still learning the concept of clothing," Shelby sighed. Amy handed her and John their dinner. Shelby then led John to the living room, where they could eat privately.

"So why are you living with them?" John asked.

"Mark accidentally turned me into a dragon," she replied, taking a bite out of the steak Liz cooked. John almost choked on his after hearing that.

"He did what?!" He quickly took a drink to rinse the steak down.

"He accidentally sneezed fire on me, which apparently triggered the change." John sat back, taking in this revelation. "So what's your story? What's up with that gem?"

"Well, this gem is a family heirloom," she leaned in to get a better look. "It's been passed down to family members on my mother's side."

"And it turns them into dragons," Shelby guessed. John nodded as they continued to eat.

Meanwhile, Amy was examining the knife Mark got from Callie and Cameron's mother for Christmas.

"It's exquisite…" she looked at the ornate handle and jewel in the center.

"You think it could be an artifact," Salia asked.

"Possibly. I'll show it to Sir John tomorrow," Amy said, handing the knife back to Mark.

"Hey, guys?" John interrupted, covering his eyes. "You think one of you could take me home?"

"Why don't you spend the night here?" Amy offered. "There's plenty of room, plus I don't want you to run afoul of those hunters again."

"Well, I should at least call my parents to let them know where I am."

"Phone's over here," Liz led him to the desk where the phone rested.

 **Later that night**

Several dark shapes crept into one of the farm house's second story windows. The group looked around Mark's former room, seeing John currently sleeping. They nodded to each other and slowly approached the sleeping young man, drawing several sharp weapons out. The lead hunter raised his knife to deliver the first blow when suddenly John awoke and kicked him in the groin, causing him to collapse. The Taiwanese-American leapt out of the bed and proceeded to lay a beating on one of the Argent hunters. Easily dodging the hunter's punches, he quickly disarmed his assailant and punched him in the stomach. Amy suddenly burst in, thankfully wearing a robe.

"What's going on here?" she demanded crankily. The other hunters, realizing their cover was blown, immediately bolted to the window. However, the lead hunter charged at Amy, knife ready to stab the queen. Amy responded by grabbing his hand and putting him into a chokehold, her right arm transforming into its dragon equivalent.

"…uh oh…" the hunter's eyes widened as Amy suddenly transformed into an anthro version of her dragon form.

"You come into our house, attack our guest…" she growled as she grabbed the scurrying hunter's legs and hoisted him up over the stairs. The others peeked out of their rooms to see Amy torturing the would-be assassin.

"If I ever see you here again…" she leaned in close to his masked face. "I'll rip out your innards and display them to your boss." Her tongue flicked out at his eye to emphasize her point. The hunter fearfully nodded as Amy tossed him out the open window. A loud thud was heard followed his groans of pain.

"Oh, my God, was that a ninja?" Liz asked.

"More like a non-ja," Amy huffed. "Terrible what passes for a ninja these days."

"Mom…" Mark was staring in awe at her appearance. "What is that form?"

"This is the result of complete concentration of your body," Amy explained. "If you will yourself to change your body parts completely, you achieve this."

"Teach us!" Vivian hugged her mother tightly.

"Tomorrow," she patted Vivian's head. "For now, we all need some sleep."

 **Meanwhile**

The group of hunters had reached a clearing, catching their breath while their leader angrily limped up to them.

"What the hell was that back there?!" He shouted. "We were supposed to capture the werewolves' friends to use them as a bargaining chip!"

"Sir, with all due respect, none of us expected that woman to become an anthro dragon," one of the hunters spoke up.

"If the boss hears about this, she's going to have all our heads!"

"Unless we take yours first," an electronic voice interrupted. The hunters turned their heads to see a group of similarly dressed people. However, these hunters wore more armor and helmets instead of face masks. Their helmets had glowing blue markings except for the leader's which were purple instead.

"Okay, who are you?" The leader walked up to them.

"The new top hunters in town," the leader replied. Before any of the Argent hunters could reply, the new group had already teleported behind them and stabbed each one with a glowing purple blade. The leader slowly looked up at the masked person.

"Who… are you…?" he asked weakly. The leader responded by twisting their blade in further.

"I'm not going to kill you yet," despite the helmet, he could tell the person was grinning sadistically underneath. "Tell your boss the Nocturnus Clan are moving in." They released their blade, causing him to collapse in pain.

"Commander Shade," one of the Nocturnus soldiers saluted. "We've lost track of the target!" Shade turned to the soldier, their mask retracting to show their frustrated face. The Argent Hunter couldn't see what this Shade looked like due to them facing away from him.

"Then why are you still standing here?!" Shade asked angrily in a female voice. "Go back to our base and follow the tracker!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" The hunter ran off. Shade turned around, her mask returning to cover her face.

"So, are you going to relay our little message?" She asked the terrified hunter, the electronic voice now back. He quickly limped off into the forest.

"Soon, the devils of the sky will be wiped out by the Nocturnus Clan…"


	16. Dungeon Masters & Dragon Riders

**Co-written by StoneMan85 and The Digger again**

 **Carrack household**

The shape of a dodecahedron came rolling down, on a fantasy-styled board game on the back patio, with the players revealed to be Cameron and Vivian playing a game called Dungeon Masters & Dragon Riders. Although it seemed more like it was only Cameron playing, as Vivian didn't know how to play the game, as she spaced out when he explained the rules. Instead she kept stealing the pieces and wrapping them in her shirt like a pocket, exposing her navel to young Cameron.

"Can you stop stealing the pieces, Vivian," Cameron asked politely, not trying to sound annoyed.

But Vivian pouted playfully at her boyfriend, "But they love it in my shirt." And then looked down, "Don't ya, guys?" She then playfully pretended to speak for them, as she made several funny voices, "Yeah, we love it here! This shirt's so comfy! I feel like a pig in a blanket." Vivian chuckled, as she looked up to see Cameron… but then saw him blushing like mad, earning her confusion, as she asked, "Cameron, what's wrong? You're all red."

Cameron gulped, as he asked, "Uh, Vivian? Aren't you supposed to wear a bra? At least a sports bra?"

Vivian blinked as if her boyfriend grew a second head, "Huh? What's a bra?"

Remembering who he was talking to, Cameron sighed in defeat, "Never mind."

"Hi, kids," Estella beamed as she sat between them. She had offered to bring Vivian to Cameron's house today as it was a chance to test out her new teleporter. The fact that the Carrack family was nudist helped with the clothing issue, though Vivian requested that they get dressed to help Estella learn the concept of modesty.

"So whatcha playing?" she looked down at the board, her tail swishing behind her.

"It's called Dungeon Masters & Dragon Riders," Cameron explained. "It's a role-playing board game…"

"Is this hot elf part of it?" She pointed at the game's box art.

"Yes," the bubblegum pink haired girl grinned. "And no." Estella's face suddenly became a frown. "First you have to make a character, then assign their stats…"

"It already feels like Homework: The Game!" Vivian whined. "I mean our clan pretty much LIVED a fantasy adventure."

"Well, I'm the only one here that pretty much plays it…" Cameron hung his head. "And I was hoping my girlfriend could take an interest."

"Face it, Cam," Callie sighed. "Kids these days are more into video games."

"Besides, I wanna do something besides playing a game I don't understand," Vivian stood up, the game pieces falling out of her shirt.

"Like what?" Cameron sighed.

"Like skinny dipping with my boyfriend in the pool!" Before Cameron could respond, Vivian's clothes hit him in the face and a splash was heard. Pulling them off, he saw Vivian currently doing a backstroke in her birthday suit. The young werecat sweat dropped as Estella began to strip, joining her fellow dragon in the pool.

"You gonna join us or what?" Vivian called out, causing him to blush brightly.

"I-I think I'll just find somewhere else to play…" he laughed nervously, silently thanking himself he was wearing pants. He walked into the house, almost bumping into his sister as she strode out. She was already naked and carrying a towel.

"You too, sis?" He looked away to avoid showing his red face.

"Hey, it's beautiful out. And you couldn't get her interested in that game, could you?" She smirked.

"No…"

"Well, if you want someone to play with, I think that Corvis guy was spying on me while I was undressing," she smirked as she dove into the pool.

"He did what?!" He rushed around to the side of the house. In the tree closest to their home was Mikey Corvis, trying to get back on the ground since Callie had left her room. Cameron cleared his throat, catching him off-guard and causing him to fall on his back onto the grass.

"O-Oh, Cameron!" Mikey dusted himself off and hid the camera he was holding behind his back. "I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, you should ask my sister before spying on her," the young werecat's arms were crossed as his classmate got up.

"Well, she's always been great material for my work," Mikey rubbed the back of his head, before he noticed the box Cameron was holding. "Wait, is that DM&DR?"

Cameron blinked at Mikey, and asked, "Yeah! Y-you know this game?"

"Know it? Me, Peter, and Christie lived our lives in this game," Mikey stated. He then stood up proudly, pounding his fist into his chest, as he stood seriously, "With pen and paper, shield and sword…" and then Cameron joined with him, as they both spoke aloud, "Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" The two laughed for a while, as it died down, and Mikey sighed in joy, "Oh man, before I went girl crazy, this was my favorite game that I played with Peter and Christie. I still can't believe you play it."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, and I've been looking all day for someone to play it with me."

Mikey blinked, "Your girlfriend doesn't know how to play?"

"More like she doesn't wanna learn how to play," Cameron sighed sadly. "I mean, I like Vivian… maybe even love her, though I'm not sure about it… but she doesn't take gaming seriously, let alone wanting to learn about it."

Mikey looked to him, seemingly sympathetic to him, as he walked over to him seriously, "Cam, you know what this means? It means we've got to stop doing everything that was transpiring between the two of us…" and the held up his phone, as he smiled like crazy, "And call up Peter and Christie so we can play this game the whole day with no distractions!"

Cameron smiled at this, a moment of bond between the two had formed… until Cameron said while still smiling, "You still can't peep on my sister, okay?"

"Oh, right, my bad," he chuckled nervously.

 **Soon**

A car's engine rolled up to the Carrack house. Peter, Christie and Jean got out, Christie carrying a bag with their books, notepads and game pieces. Jean walked up to the door, eagerly knocking it. Her eyes widened as Vivian answered the door, still buck naked.

"Hi, guys!" She grinned.

"V-Vivian!" Jean shut her eyes. "P-Please put some clothes on!"

Ignoring her best friend's request, Vivian dragged poor Jean into the house, her clothes flying off of her. Peter sighed as he picked up Jean's discarded clothes and brought them inside.

"Forgot how strong she is…" Christie followed him inside and set their game pieces on the coffee table where Mikey and Cameron had set up the main game.

Outside, Jean's face was bright red as Vivian, Estella and Callie enjoyed their nude swim.

"Come on in, Jean!" Callie beckoned. "The water's fine on a warm day like this."

"C-Can I at least have a swimsuit?"

"Sorry, we don't have one in your size…" the blonde werecat sweat-dropped.

Jean slowly approached the edge of the pool, Vivian took the opportunity to grab her leg and drag her in, causing the young werewolf to yelp as she submerged under the water.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Azuria Farm House**

"Still having trouble, Prince?" Onna asked, watching Mark strain himself to transform.

"Mom keeps saying it takes concentration...!" Mark grunted. "And I've done nothing but concentrate for over an hour now!"

"I'm not sure what she told you exactly, but it takes a bit more than just focus." Onna grinned. "It's a difficult transformation to attain; so much so, it's taken some dragons hundreds... hell, some even thousands of years to master!"

"You're joking...!" Mark groaned in exasperation. He slumped to the ground as he realized that this was one of those times where Onna was dead serious.

"Fraid not." Onna shook her head. "It took me a whole century of trials and tribulations to master, so don't think just cause you're the prince, you can just..."

"Wait, you can do that too?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yup." Onna smirked. As she began to power up, her short hair stood up as if been blown by a strong wind.

Mark watched in awe as Onna began to take on a demonic transformation; her body coated itself in what seemed to be a black armor, a long tail protruded behind her, ending in a bright red tuft like fire, her hair grew into a long, fiery red mane that extended to her chest, four horns formed like a crown on her head, and her hands developed into sharp red claws.

"Haven't used this form in a long time..." Onna remarked. "A very long time..." She didn't sound terribly happy about this fact.

"Whoa!" Mark gasped, eyes wide as he took in Onna's intimidating appearance. "Can you show me how to do that? ...Preferably in less than a hundred years?"

"Well, that's a bit of a stretch," Onna laughed as she reverted to her natural human form. "But, we'll see. First, do you know your Affinity?"

"What's an Affinity?" Mark blinked.

"Oh, we might be here for more than just a century," Onna sighed amusedly. "You know of the Four Eternal Dragons, right?"

"Of course." Mark nodded. "They were the creators of our world."

"They were also the ones who shaped the world, and the dragons who lived in it." Onna explained. "In the beginning, there were four clans, each crafted in the image of the Eternal Dragons: Ignus the Wise, Morduuth the Strong, Cosmos the Brave, and... Tartarus the Ambitious." The name seemed to pain her somehow. "And each clan was bestowed a small portion of their respective God's power: Fire, Earth, Water, Dark.

"In the beginning, the members of each clan bore only the affinity bestowed upon them by their Eternal Dragon; Clan Ignus, for example, only bore those with the gift of Fire. But, the eons passed, and the four clans became many, and the many clans grew even more diverse."

"So... how do I know what Affinity I hold?" asked Mark.

"Your breath." Onna replied. "Your true power is drawn from your very soul, and manifests in your breath." She emitted a powerful jet of flames from her mouth.

"Then, my Affinity is Fire." Mark stated. "So then, what about Mom? I think her Affinity's fire, but she uses more than that, like she has more than one Affinity."

"Now that," Onna sighed. "Is a much more complicated question, with an even more complicated answer. Before you can think about using the abilities of other elements, let's focus on your own abilities, that can be drawn from your own Affinity."

"Okay." Mark agreed. "So then, what now?"

"Now you know your Affinity, but part of this transformation means become one with your Affinity." Onna explained. "To all dragons, their breath is nature, it's what gives them their power. But the true nature of a dragon's breath, whether it's fire, or acid, or lightning, doesn't come from your lungs."

"Then what does it originate from?" Mark wondered.

"Well, physically, there's a little gland in the back of your throat..." Onna teased. "But more to the point, that's part of what you need to figure out if you want to transform; Fire is a symbol of power, of passion, and valor. What is it that makes your flame burn brightest, and hottest?"

Mark hesitated this question, but Onna smirked at her prince, knowing the answer already. "I've known you for many years, and I've never seen you as strong as you've been since that Cybermen incident." She remarked. "Why is that, do you think?"

"...Because of Liz." Mark deduced.

"There you go." Onna gave Mark a playful slug on the shoulder. "Embrace that passion, and let it empower you; use it to fuel your fire. Even without a transformation, it'll give you strength you never thought possible."

"So that's it?" Mark said blankly. "Just... think of Liz?"

"If you're asking whether that's all it takes to transform, then hell no!" Onna laughed. "You know your Affinity, and how to give it life, but there are two more essential aspects to make this transformation happen."

"Which are?" Mark prodded.

"First, you need to master your Affinity, until you can make the strength you've acquired a part of your being. Second, you have to have the control to manifest it into a physical form."

"And how do I do that?" Mark could hardly understand what Onna said, much less how to do what she stated.

"That's what I intend to teach you." Onna stated.

 **Later**

 **Carrack Household**

Cameron, Peter and Christie were enjoying Mikey's tenure as dungeon master since he added flair to the events in the game.

"You find yourselves in an overgrown, old forest. Before you is a giant oak tree, with a face on it that looks a lot like Nicholas Cage…" Mikey grinned. "He says 'Travel with caution. These woods are home to the bones of many a fallen HERO!'" The others clapped at his flawless impersonation of the actor.

"He did this all the time back when you were kids?" Cameron asked, impressed.

"Every time he was dungeon master," Christie smiled softly.

"Have to admit, they're not bad," Callie called out from the back doorway. Like Vivian and Estella, she hadn't bothered to put anything on after getting out of the pool.

"Sis, could you at least show some decency when we have guests over?" Cameron blushed.

"Why? They're werecreatures too, so I see no point," his sister seductively raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh, this actually looks interesting!" Estella sat down next to Christie, her naked body causing the secret werewolf hunter to go bright red.

"Well, maybe you could join us," Peter offered. "What do you think, Cam?"

The young Carrack boy thought for a moment. "I think I'll leave it up to the dungeon master."

Mikey grinned and cracked his knuckles a little. "A satanic fungus that looks suspiciously like Al Pacino rises from the forest floor and says 'You're playin' DMDR, you're playin' DMDR, this whole living room… is playin' DMDR.'" He pointed at the girls as he sat down into the chair.

"Actually, I gotta do something back home," Estella said. "Think you could all stop by the springs tomorrow?" She quickly ran out to the backyard, changed into her dragon form and took off.

"Wonder what that was about…" Callie wondered.

"Well, she was supposed to look after me today…" Vivian fake pouted.

"M-Maybe you could stay with us for the night?" Cameron offered. He was answered by a huge glomp.

"I'd love to!" She nuzzled his face aggressively.

 **The next day**

 **Sakura Hot Springs**

Peter, Christie, Mikey and Jean nervously approached the hot springs, knowing the employees liked to forcibly strip them. As they reached the front door, they were tackled by Estella.

"You made it!" She quickly dragged them inside, all the way to the back room. Inside, Estella had set up a massive computer along with eight pods in the center. Mark, Peridot, Shelby, Salia, Onna and Emi were already waiting inside.

"What is this place?" Mikey was starry-eyed now at all the technology.

"This," Estella exclaimed proudly. "Is the DMDR Simulator! It'll allow you to play Dungeon Masters & Dragon Riders for real!"

"So like a virtual reality?" Peter asked, now curious.

"Yup! So eight of you get into these pods and it'll take you into this computer where it has created a DMDR world for you to explore and fight in."

After a few minutes of arguing who should go, it was decided Peter, Christie, Mark, Shelby, Peridot, Salia, Onna and Emi would go. They each stepped into a pod which quickly closed as they stepped inside. Estella quickly ran to the computer and pressed a few buttons. The pods were instantly filled with bright light. With a quick flash, the pods opened, revealing only their clothes were left behind.

"Where are they?!" Jean panicked.

"They're in here now," Estella pointed at the computer screen as it turned on.

 **Inside the game**

Eight pillars of light appeared in the middle of a forest. They were revealed to be the group now dressed in fantasy outfits.

Peter was dressed in a cold gray and black armor set. The underbody was black chain while the chest, abs, shoulders, forearms, backhands, outer thighs, lower legs, and feet were armored up white. He had a black shoulder cape wrapped around his neck, with the tail dangling over his right shoulder. His left shoulder armor was made to look like the top of a wolf's head without its jaw.

Mark wore a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt that lung to his chest, brown baggy pants, and armor plating on his left shoulder thighs and hips, knees and shins. He also wore brown boots and black gloves. And strapped to his back was a dangerous-looking green and white giant sword with a smooth blade front and jagged back, resembling a dragon wing, with a black handle and golden yellow hand guard all around it.

Christie wore a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate, black leather pants with boots up to the knees along with a hooded cape. Strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows and a rather beautifully crafted bow to match with her persona. She also appeared to have pointed ears… like an elf.

Peridot wore a green and black sorcerer's robe, with a shoulder cowl wrapped upon his shoulders, with a black turtleneck underneath. His skirt-like robe was wrapped around his waist and went down to his ankles to his brown boots, wrapped around his waist was a yellow shawl with pouches containing potions or scrolls, and he held onto a large leather-bound book with a jungle green gem on the cover. And as an added touch, he wore circular bifocals.

Salia wore black baggy pants with black boots that had gold trim to them. A tight turtleneck sleeveless shirt with a purple and gold trimmed gi shirt strapped tightly around her frame, with a golden yellow shawl belt wrapped around her waist, and purple battle gauntlets on her forearms and back hands.

Shelby's outfit was a brown skirt that was tied around her waist and split in slits on the sides, showing her shapely and slender legs, she had white shoulder less and handless gloves on her arms, and a brown and white shelled bikini that was tied around her chest and strapped around her neck. On her upper torso's sides were three slits indicating gills, and her ears were more aquatic-shaped. She had a brown cloak and hood covering most of the outfit though, much to her relief.

Onna was wearing a gi netting on her body, keeping very little of it hidden with a headband that had the image of her tattoo on it. Hidden throughout her outfit was an assortment of shuriken, kunai and smoke bombs.

Emi was wearing a bright pink kimono with a light blue hairband that clashed perfectly with it. She was holding an ornate staff with a golden tip. She looked almost like a priestess.

"That was… weird…" Peridot finally said after a few minutes of checking out their new clothes.

"My ears!" Christie cried out. "They're so pointy!"

"There better be something protective under this tunic…" Peter quickly looked under his outfit and quickly covered his groin. "Ohhhhh, no there isn't!"

"So, any idea where we're supposed to go now?" Salia asked grumpily.

"Well, maybe there's a kidnapped princess?" Vivian's voice said in their heads.

"Whoa, where is that coming from?" Shelby covered her ears at the sudden loudness.

"Sorry, Estella forgot to mention we can speak to you guys from out here," Vivian explained. "Anyway, there's a princess that needs to be saved by you guys!" A sign suddenly materialized reading "Princess's castle this way!" The group began to make their way towards the town in the distance, with a large castle in the center.

"If this is an RPG," Shelby stated after a half-hour of walking. "There's bound to be…" She was interrupted by several large shapes blocking their path. "…just had to jinx it…"

Peter and Mark drew their swords while Peridot opened his spell book and Christie and Salia drew her bow and readied her fists respectively. Emi stood in the back, ready to heal anyone who got hurt.

Mark and Peter rushed at the monsters, shouting as they approached. Christie fired several arrows into the beasts' arms, immobilizing them, and allowing the two sword wielders to slice two of the four enemies in half. They immediately turned into puffs of purple smoke while Salia laid a beatdown on the third one. One final punch in the monster's face immediately killed it. As the final monster lumbered towards them, it suddenly stopped in its tracks as Onna had stabbed it from behind with a kunai. Before the monster turned to smoke, she immediately plucked its wallet.

"That's technically mugging," Shelby said bluntly.

"Eh, he was already dead," Onna shrugged as she counted the golden coins inside. "This is enough for us all at the inn tonight." She grinned. "And adjacent hot springs." She smirked at the girls, causing each to blush, except Emi who face-palmed.

"Onna, there's only of us that are willing to do that," the young dragon sighed.

 **Soon**

Night had fallen as our heroes had reached the town inn. Numerous fights and close encounters had left them bruised, scratched and bloodied. Onna's offer of a hot spring now seemed enticing. After paying for their rooms, the group had split up for separate areas of the inn. Peter and Christie were in one room, with Salia tagging along. Onna was groping Emi in the sauna. Shelby kept to herself in the bedroom. And Mark insisted on staying with Peridot in the hot spring.

"So… any reason why you wanted to go with me?" The scholar mage asked. He was interrupted by the dragon prince passionately kissing him on the mouth. "MPH?!" Peridot was taken aback by this sudden display of affection.

"Sorry about that," Mark said after releasing him from the kiss. "It's just… those glasses made you look hotter than usual…"

Peridot was blushing bright red now as Mark leaned in to kiss him again. However, Peridot got to him first and kissed him back. They then quickly grabbed each other and began to increase their passion for one another.

"Perry…" He stared deep into his crush's dull yellow eyes.

"Yes, Mark?"

"I love you," he grinned as he kissed him again.

"S-So do I…" the handsome mage replied as they fell to the floor, moaning as they continued to make love.

 **In the real world**

"Finally did it!" Vivian cheered as she guzzled down her third soda, while Estella silently seethed with jealousy.

'Mark never shows me love like that…' she cracked the room's doorway a little with her hand.

 **Back in the game**

Emi sighed as steam emitted from the coals in the center of the sauna, feeling great relief that she was able to sit back after a long day of adventure and combat.

"Hey, we were the ones doing all the fighting!" Onna teased. "Trust me, Garudas' claws hurt like a bitch for hours!"

"You're not a magic user." Emi countered. "Using that much magic for that long? It's exhausting... And drinking ethers doesn't change that."

"Gotta admit, though, this is pretty fun." Onna shrugged as she kicked back, her legs spread out in a quite unladylike fashion. "Ever since we came to this world, it's just been fighting psychotic assholes bent on mutilating our friends and boring downtime. It's kinda nice to have a little middle ground like this; some exciting action, but low enough stakes that it's not that stressful."

"I like how you can be so easy-going about things like this." Emi grinned. "What do you mean 'boring downtime', though? You seem to be plenty entertained with whatever pervy things you come across."

"Eh, sometimes you gotta make your own fun out of life." Onna said plainly. "...Like, say, this manga series at an all-girls school I've recently found.

"Uh?!" Emi turned a fine red, but not just because of the heat from the sauna.

"What was it called? Strawberry Fluster?" Onna teased, enjoying Emi's embarrassed reactions. "I've read some of it myself, and I adore the lovely atmosphere of Strawberry Hill; a place where men don't exist, and there's sapphic love around every corner. Tell me you wouldn't love to be in cute little Aoi's place." She moved over to sit next to her companion with a playful smirk on her face. "I know I'd do anything to be in Hanazono's shoes~."

"D-don't go through my stuff!" Emi flustered, starting to feel light-headed, between Onna's teasing and heat that even a dragon had a hard time standing.

"Who said that I did?" Onna smirked, groping Emi's body through her towel.

 **Peter and Christie's room**

Peter and Christie were feeling uncomfortable with Salia being in the same room as them. It was no secret to either of them that Salia had an obsessive crush on Peter, and that she knew Christie felt the same. Peter was hoping they wouldn't tear each other to pieces, or worse, him.

"So… um, who do you think the princess is?" Peter asked trying to change the subject.

Both didn't really talk about it, but a squeaking was heard, as they turned and saw… Salia stripping down to nothing slowly. Both went bug-eyed, while Peter looked away, as Christie shouted flabbergasted, "Wh-Wh-What are you doing, Salia?! There's a guy present!"

Salia turned around, her pants evidentially falling down to her ankles, as she prepared to undo her cuffs, "I'm just getting ready for bed."

"But you don't have any nightgowns or anything," Christie protested. "What the hell? You gonna sleep in the nude?!"

Salia shrugged, as she undid her hair, allowing it to freely flow down beautifully like a cascading dark water fall, "It's no big deal, you've seen me naked and I've seen you both in the nude."

Christie looked away, blushing and grumbling, "Yeah, I'm amazed I haven't transitioned there yet." But then they both heard a creaking and saw Peter setting down on Christie's side of the bed, but on the floor. The two blinked as Salia was now fully naked, but was using one of the blankets like a towel to cover herself up, as Christie asked, "Peter? What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor, while you guys take the bed," Peter replied, as he made himself comfortable with his armor off and clothing on. "At least nothing awkward'll happen, and you guys don't have to worry about me doing something funny."

Christie frowned at that, as she stated, "I'm objecting of that; it's not fair that we're the ones being in comfort while you're killing your back over it!"

Peter shook his hands in defense, "It's no big deal; it's just a game. The real me is asleep in a glass chamber." Although he grimaced on the side, as he thought, 'I just hope Estella doesn't try any experimentations on any of us while we're sleeping.'

"If that's the problem, then I may have an idea for a compromise," Salia stated, getting both their attention, as she looked a little embarrassed, with her cheeks blushing. "If you'd like… we could all share it? Keeping each other warm. I honestly don't mind if it's both of you."

Peter blushed a little, remembering their little bed time together with him keeping her warm and all. However, Christie was blushing like mad, as she stammered, "W-W-W-Wait a minute! I thought you were straight! Now you've suddenly turned gay?!"

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual," Salia replied, unfazed by the outburst.

Then Christie pointed to Peter, "But I thought you had a crush on Peter?! Why me?!"

Salia then blushed as well, as she explained, "Well, to be honest… I like both of you. I mean, at first I was gonna ask you out first, Christie, but when I got to know Peter…" she then looked at them, still blushing but smiling now, "… well, dragons can have multiple mates, can't she?"

Christie went bright red at Salia's confession of her feelings for her. "B-But I like guys!"

"Oh, you'll find that I can be… persuasive," the dragon smirked as she climbed into the bed. Peter and Christie sighed as they did the same. Salia wrapped her arms around Christie the same way Peter did when he slept over. The Argent girl blushed brightly as Salia's touch was tender and felt… nice. She quickly wrapped her own arms around Peter. Soon enough, sleep overtook all three.

 **Shelby's room**

Shelby's eyebrows shifted in annoyance as her ears picked up the sounds of intimacy from the rooms surrounding hers. Mark and Peridot making out in the hot spring below her room was the loudest and it was making her attempts to sleep very difficult.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FACE SUCKING NOISE!" She snapped at the floor. "By the gods, it's like I never left home…" she muttered to herself. The noises ceased after that outburst. She sighed to herself as she got back under the covers.

 **The next (simulated) day**

Mark woke up next to Peridot's sleeping form in their room. He smiled softly as he gently kissed his cheek. Peridot's eyes opened at the feeling.

"Morning, Perry," the dragon prince grinned.

"Mmm, good morning," his new boyfriend yawned as he sat up and stretched. The sun shone onto his bare back. Peridot got out of bed and headed to the wardrobe where they had placed their outfits, teasing Mark with the sight of his butt as he did so. He tossed Mark his clothes as he got dressed.

The two then headed downstairs to the eating area where the others were already waiting.

"Morning, guys," Mark stretched as they sat down.

"Soooo… how was it last night?" Onna smirked, causing everyone's faces to go bright red, except for Shelby who just ate with indifference.

"I-I…" Christie stammered, before being interrupted by Salia placing her finger over her lips.

"Let's just say, I opened Christie's mind a little," the purple-haired girl smiled seductively, causing her companion to blush.

"And you guys are official now?" Peter asked Mark and Peridot, surprised.

"Well, we dragons are naturally bisexual, but didn't expect Perry here to be one as well," the prince affectionately stroked Peridot's cheek, causing the mage to blush.

"Well, we should get to the castle soon," Shelby interrupted. Everyone turned to the siren to see she was standing and ready to leave. "The sooner we get there, the sooner this game can be done."

 **Soon**

 **Castle**

"…this game is not even going to finish at this rate," Shelby grumbled as the party fought through waves of snake men that resembled Professor Python, ice wraiths that looked like Sub-Zero and Death Raptor owl people, all while proceeding through the castle's darkened halls. During the fights, they learned Shelby's singing could allow them to attack more than once and also boost their stats. Needless to say, all the singing had left her vocal cords worn out.

"We're almost at the throne room," Christie replied as she slew another snake man with a well-aimed arrow.

"And then we can tell Liz about us," Peridot smiled as he read a fire spell at a group of the ice wraiths. His glasses reflected the sight of the flames as Mark kissed his cheek.

"Can we save the affection for when we're done?" Salia rolled her eyes as she stepped on a Death Raptor's head, crushing it.

"We made it!" Peter managed to pant as they now stood in front of a large pair of doors. Mark shoved them open, allowing the group entry. At the far end of the room was someone in the throne. Unfortunately, it wasn't the princess. Instead, it was a certain troll wizard looking smug.

"Naugus? How did you get here?!" Mark snarled as he drew his sword.

"Fools! I am Calculor, the greatest sorcerer in DMDR!" The virtual villain proclaimed. "Give or take an error of 42. Now if you wish to save her royal highness, you must defeat my champion!"

He then slammed his staff into the floor and a large crystal lowered from the ceiling. Inside was Liz in a fancy dress.

"So that's where she went to!" Salia slapped her forehead in frustration. A loud roar was heard as a large dragon skeleton flew in from above. The group quickly drew their weapons, but were exhausted from the journey up to the throne room. The skeleton took the opportunity to send them all flying into the wall.

"When you all die, I'll be able to have my way with Princess Elizabeth," Calculor flashed a toothy grin, causing most of the heroes to wince in disgust. Mark on the other hand, was seething with anger.

"That… BASTARD!" He roared as his skin started to turn green. His eyes, now completely blue, were filled with rage at the wizard.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, somewhat fearfully.

"He's finally got it," Onna answered proudly.

A pair of wings burst from Mark's back, causing his shirt to tear while his dragon tail burst out of his pants. Seeing no use for the clothes, Mark tore them off with his new clawed hands. With the outfit gone, the others could see his torso was white and his feet were also clawed. Looking at the bone dragon with a smirk on his face, Mark took off and began to hit its face.

The others looked in awe as the prince swiftly dodged the dragon's attacks. Finally, Mark conjured a fireball in each hand and threw them at the dragon's chest, causing it to explode. Mark then landed perfectly as faced the wizard.

"I lost!" Calculor sunk to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he faded away. The crystal then shattered and Liz slowly fell to the floor. Mark flew up and caught her, giving her a kiss on the lips to wake her up.

"…hey, handsome," she smiled as she saw his draconic human face. He landed near the others, at which point they were all surrounded by pillars of light.

"Guess it's time to go," Mark smiled as he brought Peridot into their hug as they vanished.

 **The real world**

The eight pods were filled with light again as the nine subjects tumbled out… naked.

"WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES?!" Christie and Shelby screamed at the same time.

"Over here," Cameron pointed to a table with all of their normal clothes on it.

"Wait, so… we were actually in there?" Peter asked as he got dressed.

"Yup!" Estella beamed. "Turned you all into data."

"…without our clothes," Peridot added.

"Same tech as my teleporter."

"…that explains a lot," Liz sighed as Mark suddenly picked her up.

"Perry and I are official now, love," he grinned as he kissed her. "And he agreed we can share each other."

Liz blushed as Peridot followed them out of the room into the nearest bath.

"The prince is on his way to his own harem," Salia smirked as she turned to Christie. "As is Peter," she added under her breath. Shelby stormed past her and out of the hot springs. "So, you guys wanna have a bath?"

"Eh, I think we're good."

"Well, Vivian dragged Jean to one already," Cameron noted. "And I'm actually going with them."

"Maybe Jean could sleep over?" Estella offered. "Last time I checked, she's been becoming used to it."

"I guess," Peter shrugged. "Honestly, I'm worn out."

"But it's only been half an hour," Mikey said. He was answered by Christie dragging him out.

"You know they're going to strip you too if you decide to stay," she warned.

"Okay, good point…"

 **In the private bath**

"So you decided to join us, Perry?" Liz asked.

"I guess," the university student shrugged. "Mark is… something else when it comes to love."

"Yeah, he is," she smirked at her blushing boyfriend. "And since I spent most of the game trapped in that crystal, I need some… relief." Before either of the boys could respond, she was already in her dragon form and tackled them. "Maybe you could show me that hybrid form sometime," she gently licked Mark's cheek. The two quickly changed into their own dragon forms and pinned her down together.

"Care to have me, Perry?" Mark offered his rear to the blushing feathered dragon.

"S-Sure…"

 **In the family bath**

Vivian grinned as she, Jean and Cameron heard sounds of moaning from the other room.

"I knew they would all end up together," she giggled as she kissed Cameron's cheek. Jean looked away, her face bright red.

"You okay, Jean?" Cameron asked.

"Y-Yeah, just fine!"

"You know, I'm amazed you actually agreed to undress in the bath."

"…it's not like I had a choice…" she whispered to herself. Her blue hair stuck to her back due to the wetness, which caused Vivian to blush a little.

"Well, you guys are sleeping over tonight," the young dragon smiled, changing the subject. "What do you guys wanna do tonight?"

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up," Cameron began, which caused Vivian to remember something.

"Oh! I gotta ask Vivien about the love potion tomorrow!" She dashed out to the front desk where Vivien had set up a small shop of magic supplies.

"Can we try that spell tomorrow please?" The pink-haired girl asked, water dripping from her hair.

"Can you at least put something on first?!" Vivien covered her eyes.

"First tell me if we can."

"Yeah, sure, whatever!"

 **That night**

Peridot had officially moved out of his mother's home and into Liz and Mark's room. The formerly two-person bed was magically expanded to now accommodate three people by Zahir. As Peridot knelt down to start unpacking, he was stopped by Mark and Liz.

"You can worry about that later," she had a seductive grin now.

"Didn't we have enough today?" He somewhat pleaded.

"Well, like Mark once said, it's never gonna stop," she replied, causing him to blush. She beckoned him to join the two lovers under the covers. Nervously stripping, he was pulled into the bed as more moaning began.

 **In Vivian's room**

Jean squirmed a little in the hammock she shared with Vivian and Cameron. Unlike her, the dragon and werecat were nude, making it feel more awkward than usual. However, Jean's blush wasn't from the fact she had to share a hammock or that her two companions were nude. Rather, it was because she clothed herself. Trying to brush away the thoughts, Jean slowly fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

Jean awoke to someone poking her back. Turning around, she saw Vivian's big grin right in front of her.

"So you finally decided to join us," she hugged her best friend which felt… weirder than usual. Jean then looked down and saw she was just as naked as Jean! Looking behind her, she saw her clothes were strewn around the room. She must have unconsciously undressed herself while she was asleep.

"I knew we could make a nudist out of you!" Vivian hugged her again.

"V-Vivian! I-It's not what you think!" She managed to break free and quickly dressed herself. "I-It was just a one-time thing!"

Vivian wasn't paying attention as she realized she was meeting Vivien at the school today. Turning into her dragon form, she flew out the open window and headed to Shepard High.

"…and I get ignored once again," Cameron sighed.

 **Shepard High**

Vivian landed near the science classroom where Vivien was waiting.

"You ready for this?" The dragon princess grinned.


	17. Love Potion Gone Wrong

**StoneMan85 helped cowrite this chapter again and made this chapter more enjoyable**

**Azuria Farm**

 **Early morning**

John sighed as he parked his bike near the barn. He was scheduled to train with Miss Amy today for controlling his dragon powers. Though the time she requested he come was too early for him.

"Hello?" He called out as he neared the house. "Miss Amy? I'm here for the training."

"Be with you in a moment," the dragon queen's voice sang. John felt uneasy about her tone as he sensed someone behind him. Turning around and getting into a defensive stance, he saw it was just Amy with a smirk of mischief on her face.

"Oh," he lowered his guard a little. "Thought you were one of those hunters." Amy didn't reply as she suddenly became a pink blur, zooming around John. When she was done, she was holding his clothes. John blinked at this, as he looked down… and saw himself naked. Immediately, he tried to cover himself in embarrassment, but all he could do was hide his privates up front, but not his backside.

"Don't bother, John. This training requires you to be without clothing," she grinned, as she began to strip down, embarrassing him further in seeing her impressive body. "You're going to learn to transform today."

"But I already can…" he started, reaching for his gem only to find it was gone. He frantically looked around, as he asked in a panic, "Where's my stone!?"

"Looking for this?" Amy held up the shoulder guard containing his missing jewel and waved it a little. "I'll return it, along with your clothes, once you learn to turn into a dragon on your own."

"But I need it to do that," John protested.

"And what happens in battle when you need it in its true form while in dragon form," Amy stated. "You can't solely rely on one of the 50 Immortal Fangs for the rest of your life on something that you're already capable of doing without it." She turned around, showcasing her sexy backside, as she smirked, "Don't worry. It'll be easy for you to do so. It'll be a bit trickier when I have you turn into your Hybrid form." And with that, she headed inside the house, leaving poor John alone and naked outside.

 **Elsewhere**

 **Shepard High School**

Vivian was twirling around in a chair in the lab room, all bored out of her skull. Meanwhile, Vivien Amell was preparing for the Love Spell that the pink-haired dragon girl had asked for.

"You ready to do this?" Vivian asked her similarly named companion.

"Um, you already asked that," Vivien sweat-dropped. She had already set up her supplies on one of the desks with the necessary ingredients.

"So remind me, who is this for?" She asked, heating up a beaker.

"Just a couple that needs a little… push…" Vivian whistled innocently, holding locks of Peter and Christie's hair that she secretly ripped off from them. "Certainly not a certain werewolf and his oldest friend."

"Right, anyway, can you add in the ingredients when I ask you to?" Vivien then looked at her spell book. Vivian, only half-listening, nodded.

"Okay, we need half a cup of those herbs," she pointed at the pile of plants on the table. Vivian, not fully knowing the human metric system due to not being able to learn it, grabbed a cup instead. She scooped up as much herbs possible and placed them into the beaker. "Next, we need one mistletoe." Vivian grabbed the plant and chucked it into the mix. "And finally, the intended people's hair." Vivian eagerly dropped Peter and Christie's hairs into the potion, which began to bubble furiously, which freaked out the magic user silently, as something was not right. "Um, that's not supposed to happen," the witch began to say, as she looked to Vivian, asking, "Vivian, you did remember to add a cup of those herbs, right?"

"Yeah," Vivian stated. "I used one cup."

"I said to use half a cup," Vivien corrected.

"Half a cup? I didn't know it was half a cup," Vivian innocently stated.

Vivien arched an eyebrow, "What did you think the slash in the ½ cup stood for?"

As the beaker was shaking violently, bubbling like crazy, Vivian politely and sheepishly answered, "Um, one or two cups?"

Before the beaker exploded in a cloud of pink smoke. Vivien coughed as it began to spread across Everett. "Well, we can only hope nothing wrong happens."

Vivian cleaned herself off, as she politely asked, "What would happen if we didn't get it right, and if things did go wrong?"

"Well, God help whoever the male is," Vivien sighed. "And get him a bag of ice for his pelvis. It's gonna be sure as heck if he gets half the female population in this town goes after him."

 **Soon**

 **Talbot Hall**

Peter Talbot sighed as he headed upstairs to his room. As he opened the door, he quickly shut it with a look of disbelief. Opening it again, he saw a teenage girl with mauve pink hair, gorgeous looks and a seductive smile on her face lying under his covers. This was Sarah Pattrel, a member of the school's Beauty Trio, and fellow werewolf of the Talbot Pack.

"Um, Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how my sexy leader is doing," she licked her lips, causing Peter to blush. That's when he looked down and saw her clothes were strewn about the room.

"Oops, looks like I made a mess," she pulled down the covers a little, threatening to expose her large and currently naked breasts to him. Looking away, Peter quickly pulled her out of the bed and shoved her outside his room. He then quickly gathered up his clothes and threw them out the door as well.

"Can't hide forever, Peter," Sarah said in a sultry tone through the door.

"Sarah, please go home and get some rest," he sighed. "And please get dressed." Hearing her footsteps recede, he looked out the window to see her leaving the grounds. "That was weird… Maybe Ashley knows what's going on…"

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Hey, Peter," Ashley smiled as she slowly approached the waiting Peter outside the hall's front door. Her hips swayed with each step, as she removed her jacket and carelessly tossed it aside. Peter went bright red again as he realized the same thing was happening to her.

"Ashley, please don't…" he pleaded as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Why not? You're a man, aren't you?" she asked, sounding emotionally hurt as she unbuttoned her jeans. "It's your chance to be with me, like you always dreamed about." She then stopped right in front of him, standing in her underwear for an embarrassed Peter to see. "Well? Aren't you going to finish the job?" But Peter bolted for the door, as Ashely ran after him, "Peter, take me here and now!"

Peter quickly ran inside, slamming the door as Ashley banged on it furiously, while he leaned on the door breathing heavily. "Okay, first Sarah and now Ashley… Something's not right here…"

"I'll say," Liz's voice said from the living room. Quickly turning around, he saw Liz wearing one of his bathrobes and sitting on the couch seductively, her legs rubbing together in a seductive way.

"How did you get in here?!" He asked, almost falling from shock.

"Oh, I have my ways," Liz grinned, as she leaned forward, dangerously dangling her cleavage for Peter to see. "Just don't look in your bathroom."

"You have a boyfriend!" Peter shouted as he ran upstairs to his room and locked the door, missing the huge hole in his bathroom's wall. Catching his breath, he jumped in fright as his phone ringing. Nervously picking it up, he saw the call was from Christie. "Hello?"

"Peter, are you doing alright?" Christie's voice said on the other end.

"Just fine," he lied.

"Well, my aunt and stepmom aren't," her voice started to sound more frightened. "They're… talking nonstop about you."

Peter sighed, knowing that he wasn't the most popular in her family, "Let me guess: they're stating I'm a disgrace of a man?"

"Actually, they're saying that you're becoming a fine specimen of a man… and that they wanna break you in… in their beds… in a threesome," Christie replied, sounding creeped out.

Peter's eyes widened. "Meet me at the back of Talbot Hall." He then hung up. As he headed downstairs, he accidentally bumped into his grandfather, Sir John Talbot.

"Peter, would you care to explain why there's a girl in the living room wearing one of your robes?"

"It's…a long story, Grandpa," Peter sighed, seriously stressing out.

"I have the time," Sir John replied sternly.

Peter took a deep breath. "Okay, I think there's something going on that's causing every female in Everett to become attracted to me. I don't know if it's an illness or science experiment…"

"Love spell," Vivian's voice interrupted. The two Talbot werewolves turned their heads to see a nude Vivian at the bottom of the stairs. "I… kinda had a love spell made…"

"A love spell?" Sir John's anger was becoming more apparent. "You had a love spell cast on Everett?" Vivian sheepishly nodded. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? People under a love spell lose all sense of reason!"

"And why are you naked here," Peter freaked out. "I mean, I get the whole dragons are nudists thing, but this is going way too weird. Even more for me!"

"That doesn't matter," Vivian said. "As we got big, bad Peter protecting us!" She then flung herself at the Talbot boy. He quickly dodged, causing her to hit the floor.

"That Vivien girl cast it, didn't she?" The elder werewolf interrogated the young dragon.

"Mhm!" Vivian's muffled voice replied as she gave a thumbs up.

"Peter, I need you to find Vivien and bring her here. She can possibly reverse the spell."

"I was going to meet Christie. I think she's immune," He quickly headed outside, and into the backyard to see her already waiting. She had her arms crossed and turned to him, looking rather miffed.

"You're late," she huffed.

"No time to explain," he grabbed her arm. "Love spell. Every girl is attracted to me now."

"…what?" She stopped him before looking ahead. "Oh no…"

Facing the two was an army of girls of all ages and races. Leading them was Sarah, Ashley and Maria, the Beauty Trio.

"So this is how you repay our friendship?" Ashley angrily asked, her voice a mix of sadness and rage. "By hooking up with that bitch?!" Her body was starting to change into a werewolf.

"Ashley, don't!" He quickly covered Christie's eyes, not wanting her to know their secret.

"GET HIM!" Sarah yelled. The large group immediately began to dogpile on each other, hoping to crush Peter and Christie. However, the duo managed to slip away in the confusion.

 **Soon**

 **Azuria Farm**

Peter and Christie were running as fast as they could through the forest leading to Liz's house. Just then someone tackled Peter, knocking them off their path.

"Peter!" Christie saw it was a blonde girl wearing a blue jack and shorts. Remembering what Liz had mentioned during her Christmas shopping, she recognized the girl. "Cindy Richards?" The girl hissed threateningly at her, revealing fangs in her mouth. "A vampire? Seriously?"

"Hush," Cindy snarled as she turned back to Peter. "Now relax, my dear, this won't hurt a bit." She lowered her mouth to Peter's neck, preparing to bite him. Before she could, another person tackled her.

"Now what?" Christie asked in a frustrated tone. Holding down Cindy was John.

"Hi, John Kai Ping," he breathed deeply while Christie turned bright red as John was still naked. He immediately tried to cover himself in embarrassment. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh, jeez…" Cindy's face was also bright red before she pushed him off. John closed his eyes as his body immediately shifted into a dragon.

"I-I did it!" He grinned… before smashing into a tree.

"I… gotta go!" Cindy ran off into the trees.

"That was… weird…" Christie sweat-dropped as the red dragon proudly looked over his body. "Hey, could you get us to Liz's house?"

"Oh, sure," John lowered himself, motioning them to get on his back. "I can fly you there." After they were securely on his back, John took off and headed towards the Azuria farm.

 **Not Too Later**

 **Azuria Farm**

John landed near the entrance to Liz's house.

"So who do we turn to for help?" Christie panted. "All the guys here are out, and every girl is trying to murder us."

"What about Onna?" Peter suggested. "She doesn't like guys." He then turned to John. "You know where Talbot Hall is?"

"Yeah, it's that creepy looking mansion," the red dragon replied.

"I need you to fly there and tell my grandfather that we need help."

John nodded before taking off and heading towards Peter's home. The werewolf and werewolf hunter ran towards the hot springs they figured Onna would be working at. Dashing inside, they began to barricade the doors.

"May I help you two?" Onna asked from behind. Mercifully, she was wearing her robe for Peter had had his share of seeing naked women for the day.

"Onna, we kinda need your help with something," Christie began. "There's this spell that's making all the girls fall for Peter, and we were kinda hoping you knew how to reverse it?"

"Sure, in fact, Emi and I are working on one ourselves."

"Onna, how much longer till Peter is a girl?" Emi called out from the back room, causing both Peter and Christie to face palm.

"They're under it too," the male werewolf groaned.

"It'll be alright soon, Peter," Onna hugged him tightly, her breasts squishing into his face. "You'll make a cute girl." He quickly pulled himself free and grabbed Christie, running towards Estella's lab.

Salia busted in, first in dragon mode, as she swatted the three girls away, roaring out loud, "ENOUGH!"

She then released the two, and then suddenly pulled them up the stairs in a swift flying manner. She then threw the two in her room, locking the door behind her, as Peter sighed, "Whew. Thanks, Salia. Things are getting out of hand."

"Out of hand is an understatement," Christie sighed. But then they saw Salia shifting to human form… in the nude. But then Salia looked to them both, blushing almost in heat. Christie and Peter were a bit freaked out on this, as Christie asked, "Uh, Salia… are you okay?"

She then turned around fully, breathing heavily at the two, as she managed to whimper out, "I need you…"

Peter gulped, "Dang it. Not even she's immune to all this?!"

But then suddenly, she glomped on the two of them, hugging them closely, as Christie freaked out, "What the…!? I thought you wanted Peter?!"

"I want you both!"

The two blinked at this, as they looked to her, pleading to make love with them now. "I love both of you," Salia declared, her eyes daring to tear up. "It's true I've fallen for Peter, but Christie… I want us both to have him."

Christie was getting crimson here, as she gulped, "H-Hey, look, um… I'm sure you've thought this through already, but…"

However, the rambling was over with, as Salia locked lips with Christie. At first, the auburn-haired girl was struggling, but it later melted, and to her felt… warm. Peter, on the other hand, was doing his best to stop his nose bleeding, as he saw Salia begin to make out with Christie.

'Can this day get any crazier,' Peter asked, trying to get his thoughts together.

 **Talbot Hall**

John landed on the mansion's front lawn just as Sir John was about to enter the house with a bag of groceries.

"Hi, I'm a friend of your grandson's," he panted. "He's… kinda trapped."

"I'm well aware of the situation," Sir John raised an eyebrow. "That's why I bought these ingredients to reverse it. Would you care to assist me?"

"Oh, um, sure," John replied as he followed the old man inside.

 **Soon**

Sir John was standing in front of a bubbling cauldron while the red dragon handed him the ingredients.

"Diana, goddess of love, be gone," the elderly werewolf declared. "Hear no more thy siren's song!" He then dropped the lock of Christie's hair into the cooking pot, causing it to give off a small explosion of green smoke.

 **Meanwhile**

The mob of girls had gathered at the door to the Azuria house when the reversal spell took hold. They all blinked their eyes before heading home in embarrassment and confusion. Salia and Christie pulled away, as Salia smiled warmly at the auburn hair girl trying to catch her breath. However, Salia snapped back to normal, as she blinked, "Uh… what just hap…"

"NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL," Christie frantically waved out. She turned to a recovering Peter, as she asked, "Right?"

Before he could answer, the three listened closely as the footsteps receded.

"All clear, guys," Onna's voice called out. The couple cautiously exited the lab to see Emi throwing away the spell materials. Onna was trying to block their view of her actions.

"Um, what's she doing?" Peter pointed at Emi.

"Oh, it's nothing," the gay dragoness whistled innocently as Emi quickly changed into her dragon form and breathed fire into the trash can. Peter headed to the entrance while Christie shot a look of suspicion at Onna.

"You were trying to make him a girl, weren't you? Emi needs to learn to lower her voice," she looked at the younger dragon who was now blushing brightly. Onna quickly pressed Christie against the wall.

"Not. A. Word," she hissed into the werewolf hunter's ear. She then let Christie go, allowing her to run after Peter.

As they were outside, Salia, wearing a robe, looked to the two, as she blushed in embarrassment, "My apologies if I may have said anything or did anything that was… out of the ordinary."

Christie blushed heavily, as she waved it off, "Oh, don't worry. I mean, it's not like weirder things have happened in this town." And then she pulled Peter off, leaving a flustered Salia smiling at the two as they left.

"Well, today was… weird," Peter sighed as they began the long walk back to Talbot Hall.

"Definitely," Christie sighed. "It's weird that Mark wasn't around today."

"Shelby said she was doing something with him and Peridot today," Peter put his arms behind his head.

 **Later that night**

Mark nervously tugged the collar of his shirt as he looked around the fancy restaurant Shelby left him at. He then saw Peridot approach him and sat down at the table.

"Um, hi, Perry," he started after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, Mark," the college student blushed as he opened his menu. "Shelby bring you here?"

"Um, yeah," Mark replied while he gazed at the window. Outside, Shelby and Vivian were giving encouraging waves and thumbs ups. "Liz was a little worn out from today."

"I hope she's alright," Peridot put his menu down and looked at his date.

"So what are you studying in college?"

"Anatomy. I'm hoping to become a medical doctor."

"Well, I guess you got some… up-close experience of human anatomy now, right?" Peridot's face went bright red at that statement.

Outside the restaurant, Vivian grinned proudly as her brother and his mate had their dinner.

"So why did you agree to help me with this plan?" She looked at Shelby's smirking face.

"Yaoi is hot," was her blunt reply.

"Oooh, sounds like someone's got a bit of a perverted side."

"…shut up…" Shelby turned away to hide her blushing face.

Back inside, Peridot had paid for the meal while Mark packed up their leftovers.

"So what else you wanna do tonight?" the prince asked his boyfriend.

"Mind if I stay over at your place? I'm a little worn out as well."

 **Soon**

Peridot and Mark were in Liz's room, watching her sleeping form.

"So apparently, she was affected by a love spell that made her fall in love with Peter Talbot," Mark explained as he undressed himself.

"Th-That's interesting," Peridot looked away as Mark removed the last of his clothing. "Do you have to do that now?"

"Why not? Clothes feel weird on me anyway. Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-No… It's just…"

"It's making you aroused," the prince whispered in his ear, causing Peridot's face to turn an even brighter red. Mark smiled as he began to remove his clothing as well. Peridot made no resistance while Liz slowly woke up. She turned her head to see both of her loves completely nude and on full display for her to see.

"You boys gonna join me or not?" She beckoned them to come closer. Mark and Peridot quickly got into bed with her, pulling the covers over them as a result.

"Welcome officially to the Rosen Clan, Perry," Mark kissed his cheek as Liz turned the lights out


	18. Bug Hunt

**JonesyCat79 owns Cindy and Lina. Swack16 owns John and Sarah**

 **Shepard High**

Lina Christensen sighed as she entered the front doors of her new school. It was the brown-haired girl's first day at Shepard High after her mother got a new job in Everett. Walking past the numerous students to her locker, she still felt half-asleep due to being awoken early and getting ready for school. Placing most of her belongings in the locker, she looked at her card that listed her classes and headed to biology. She adjusted her ponytail and made sure her matching orange shorts and vest were on right before entering the classroom.

"Welcome, Miss Christensen," the biology teacher Dr. Gregory looked up as the new student took her seat next to Cindy Richards. Unbeknownst to Lina, but known to Christie Argent, Peter Talbot and John Kai Ping, Cindy was actually a vampire. She had unknowingly given away her identity while under the influence of a love spell. However, something else was on Cindy's mind that happened during the same day. She blushed brightly as she saw John looking her way.

"Guy troubles?" Lina asked her classmate, causing the blonde to look up in surprise.

"Um, n-not really…" Cindy stammered as she tried to hide her blush, a very hard task due to her unnaturally pale skin. Dr. Gregory began his lesson, discussing about the insect kingdom, specifically the cockroach. Lina noticed Cindy kept staring at John while he talked to a girl that was Chinese with black hair and blue highlights. Finally, the bell rang and Cindy hurried out of the class, picking up the homework as she passed by the teacher's desk.

"Strange girl," Lina muttered as Christie passed her. "Excuse me?" The auburn-haired girl turned around to face the new student. "What's up with that blonde that left first?"

"Oh, Cindy Richards? She, um… is a rather surprising girl." The werewolf hunter didn't want to draw another student into the world of the supernatural by accident, so she was keeping the fact of Cindy being a vampire hidden.

"I see…" Lina said with skepticism. She was the last one to leave the classroom, closing the door behind her. Dr. Gregory shuffled his notes as he prepared for the next class. As he set the papers down, a large talon grabbed his shoulder. He screamed in horror as he was suddenly pulled into the creature's maw completely.

 **Later that day**

"You sure this wasn't just some crazy person who broke into the school?" John asked Liz as they stood outside the taped-off biology classroom. From what they could see, a bunch of mucus had been splattered all over the room and Dr. Gregory was nowhere to be found… in one piece that is.

"I doubt any crazy person has the power to tear a person in half or have the motivation to attack an elderly biology teacher," the blue-haired girl replied. "From what I saw of the body, someone clawed deep into his skin before tearing him in half."

"Or something," John pointed out. "There were evil dragons, right?" He asked Salia.

"There were," the purple-haired dragoness confirmed. "But like most of our race, they were either hunted down or exiled by Queen Amina. And I doubt they would end up in an insignificant dimension like this." She then saw John had an offended look on his face. "What?"

"You pretty much just insulted our home, Salia," Liz explained calmly. "And by extension, your home now too."

"Our clan living here is only temporary, Princess Elizabeth," Salia replied. "Once we have the power to return, we will rebuild our society."

"And please stop calling me Princess," Liz hissed. "And Elizabeth too, that name just brings up memories of my mom…"

"What happened to her?" John asked., sounding concerned.

"I… ran away from her as she took the death of my dad hard and directed her grief onto me. I couldn't stay there." John gently patted her back as the final school bell rang. The girls began to head out to the back of the school so they could transform and fly off in private. John however, noticed someone else had entered the quarantined biology classroom. Ducking under the yellow tape, he saw Vivien Amell was looking over the goo splattered everywhere.

"You do know this place is off-limits, right?" John quipped, gaining the werewolf mage's attention.

"Oh, good, it's just you," Vivien said as she continued her forensic work. "We both know a human didn't cause this." She scooped up a sample of the mucus with some magic and into a glowing sphere made of runes for analysis. "Please not green…" she muttered. As if to spite her, the sphere binged a green light. "Damn. I suppose you don't know what supernatural creature leaves a green signature, do you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Oh, wait, that was on Final Jeopardy last night…" John said in mock thought as Vivien made a call.

"Miss Rosen, we have a bug." She then quickly hung up as she left the classroom with John.

"So we don't like bugs?"

"Bugs thrive on carnage, they consume, infest, destroy. Live off the death and destruction of other species."

"You were stung as a child, weren't you?"

"Look," Vivien paused as they were outside the school. "Imagine a giant cockroach with incredible strength, a massive inferiority complex and a REAL short temper is terror-assing around Everett in human form. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"Oh, so you guys are bug hunting?" The Chinese girl John was talking to in class earlier joined their conversation. Vivien raised a defensive stance almost instantly.

"Whoa there!" John stepped between the girls. "This is my friend Sarah." Vivien slowly lowered her guard.

"Sarah Shizi," the girl hugged John's arm and nuzzled it. "And I heard that you think a bug killed the biology teacher?"

"Um, for a… game me and John are doing," Vivien chuckled nervously, not wanting to involve another civilian in their activities.

"Save it, I can smell werewolf on you," Sarah stated bluntly, causing Vivien's jaw to drop. Sarah giggled at her reaction. "You should see your face."

"How…?" Vivien muttered as John led her out of the school.

"I'm a werelioness," Sarah explained. "It's a family thing. And I know about John being a dragon too."

"We're next-door neighbors and I kinda… saw her changing in her backyard one night by accident," he sweat-dropped at the memory.

"Admit it, you were interested," Sarah ran a finger along his chest, causing John to blush. "So where are we going to hunt this bug down?"

"First, we need the right gear," Vivien began as they left the school premises and towards the Sakura Castle Hot Springs. "And I think I know just the person…"

 **Soon**

 **Sakura Castle Hot Springs**

"You come here every day?!" Sarah shouted in excitement as they entered the hot springs' back entrance. Thankfully, Amy was working in her office and too busy to try and strip them. "My family and I love coming here on weekends!"

"Oh, so you guys are nudists too?" Vivien asked.

"Sorta. We figured since changing into werecats destroys our clothing, there's no point to wearing 'em around the house." Vivien opened the door to Estella's lab. The pink-haired dragoness was currently wearing a lab coat while her tail swished behind her. She was standing in front of a tube of sorts that contained the outline of a person inside. Vivien cleared her throat, gaining Estella's attention. She turned around to reveal she was just wearing the coat and had neglected to button it up. Vivien and John looked away slightly as she walked over to them.

"Hiya, John!" Estella beamed. "Hi, Scary Viv!" Sarah giggled at the nickname. Estella suddenly gasped in surprise. "SA-SA!" She dashed over and hugged the Chinese girl tightly.

"Oof! Nice to see you too, Estella," Sarah choked out. "Still as strong as ever, I see…"

"Oops, sorry!" Estella released her friend. "So what brings you guys here? Obviously not a bath otherwise you'd be naked," she giggled.

"We're looking for a bug monster," Vivien informed her. "And we were hoping you could possibly make some weapons?"

Estella rubbed her chin in thought. "Yeah, I think I can make some in a jiffy! Pikki!" She hollered. The red servant sprite zoomed down from her perch in the ceiling.

"Yes, Lady Estella?"

"We're gonna be making some anti-bug weapons," the Devluke Clan member stated as she flung off her lab coat. John and Vivien politely excused themselves out of the room, almost accidentally bumping into Mirya Scandius.

"Oh, sorry!" Mirya bowed her head as she hurried to one of the baths to clean it.

"I've seen her around a couple times," John said to Vivien. "What's her story?"

"She's an orphan that Miss Rosen adopted after she was turned into a bird monster by this troll wizard guy. She sleeps here with the resident ghost, Hanyu."

"A ghost?" John asked skeptically as a giggling Hanyu was floating behind him. "…she's behind me, isn't she?"

"Aw, you're no fun," Hanyu pouted as she floated around them, still holding a glass of alcohol.

"Do you ever not drink?" Vivien deadpanned as Hanyu downed her glass.

"I'm already dead so I don't have to worry about alcohol poisoning," Hanyu stuck out her tongue as she materialized more booze into her glass.

"…where do you even get that?" John asked, not sure what to believe in anymore.

"Amy gives me free access to the springs' bar as long as I watch over the place when it's closed."

"There's a bar?!" Vivien asked in shock as Hanyu drank her fourth shot of the day.

"So that white-haired girl," John asked the spirit. "She a human?"

"Yeah, but a very sweet one at that," Hanyu smiled softly, pausing her drinking. "Poor girl was abused at her old group home just because of her sexuality."

"Mirya's gay," Vivien explained. "She was bullied at school about it as well."

"Well, Amy decided to adopt her, also gave her a job here," Hanyu continued. "She's a good roommate to, if a little clumsy at times." A loud crash came from the bath Mirya was in as if to illustrate Hanyu's point. The ghost girl sighed as she headed into the room to help Mirya with her accident.

"All done!" Estella sang out from inside her lab. Vivien and John sighed in relief as Estella handed both girls a rifle. "These babies will shock anything into submission!"

"I guess it'll do for now…" Sarah muttered as she looked over her weapon. "Seeing as how I haven't earned my Kirara yet…"

"Sarah's family has a tradition where reaching their true potential is called 'achieving Kirara'," John explained to the others as they snuck past Onna and out the back door.

Inside the lab, Estella sighed as she continued to work on her project. The synthetic human she was growing was taking a very long time to mature fully.

"How long until Project Gynoid is ready?" Pikki asked.

"I think a couple more days, Pikki," Estella yawned.

 **Later**

 **Downtown Everett**

Cindy Richards sighed to herself as she headed towards her home in the woods. The worst part of being a vampire was that she knew she would outlive her friends and family. She learned that the painful way after being bitten all those centuries ago just when she turned sixteen. Witnessing the world evolve and never growing up in the process may have sounded exciting to a normal human, but to Cindy, it was torture. She watched her family slowly die of either old age or sickness, and she distanced herself from others her age as she knew she would always outlive them. However, just a few days ago, she realized that she wasn't the only supernatural creature in Everett as she witnessed a boy her age transform into a dragon. A very attractive, very… naked boy. Cindy quickly shook her head as she tried to erase that image from her memory. It had been on her mind completely and it had already cost her several important lectures in school.

"Hey there!" Lina's voice called out, snapping Cindy out of her thoughts. The brown-haired girl in orange ran up to her classmate. "Cindy, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Cindy nervously replied, keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't expose her fangs. She was grateful the sun had already gone down as that would definitely expose her as a vampire. Direct contact with sunlight wouldn't instantly kill her but it certainly hurt like hell.

"You walking home alone?" Lina slowed down as soon as she was next to Cindy. Cindy nodded as they passed over a manhole cover. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

"No, it's just…" Before Cindy could finish her reply, the manhole cover shook and flew off, landing onto the sidewalk. A couple of large insectoid arms climbed out of the now open sewer entrance. Lina and Cindy looked in fear as a hulking creature that looked like a cross between a human and cockroach with very sharp teeth stood above the girls. It reached out and grabbed Lina first. She hit the arm as hard as she could, causing it to bellow out in pain and release her. Dashing over to Cindy, she noticed her mouth was open, exposing her fangs. Ignoring the shock that her new friend was a vampire, Lina grabbed her arm and hid into an alleyway just as the bug man was hit by two bolts of electricity from the weapons held by Sarah, now in her werelioness form, and Vivien, code-named "Witch" as a werewolf. John was in his anthro form and prepared to fight him in melee combat.

"I don't these things scratched him," Sarah growled as her black tail flicked behind her in annoyance. Her blue-furred underbelly clashed perfectly with the black fur surrounding her body. Her hair, meanwhile, became a "mane" of sorts, sticking up anime-style. If it weren't for her breasts and feminine curves, she could have easily been mistaken for a male. Much like the Carrack siblings, she had neglected to wear a Pack uniform, contrasting with Vivien/Witch, who was wearing a one-piece bodysuit. The bug quickly released a long tongue from his mouth and swallowed both of their weapons.

"Well, that was a waste of a trip," Witch muttered as they dodged the bug's stomps. John was not so lucky as the bug swatted him against a dumpster. As he got up, he noticed some normal sized roaches were on his arm. Kicking the side of the dumpster, he saw a bunch more of the bugs pour out onto the ground. An idea forming in his head, he slowly stepped on one of them, crushing it completely. The bug man suddenly paused in its fight with Sarah and Witch and turned around to glare at John.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your auntie?" John said in mock worry as the bug began to approach him. "And that must be your uncle then." He then stepped on another roach, its white blood squirting from underneath his foot. "You know you all look alike." The bug looked even more pissed off now. "Well, well. Big bad bug's got a bit of a soft spot, huh?" He stepped on another one. "See, what I can't understand is why you've gotta come here and bringing all this ruckus, eating science teachers and everything. My attitude is, 'Don't start nothing, won't be nothing!'" The bug man was now towering over him and seemed ready to eat him. "You need to ease out of my face before something bad happens to you." The Shift Fang on his shoulder began to glow and suddenly morphed into an ornate-looking golden spear with a large black tassel on one end. "Too late," he grasped the spear and unleashed an extremely powerful lightning bolt, tearing the bug in half, and splattering all five people in its juices. Cindy fainted due to the combined nausea from the bug's smell and the sight of John bringing her memories of him back.

"She alright?" Witch asked as Sarah looked over her. Sarah gave a thumb's up before shaking herself dry. John sighed as he sat down, setting the Shift Fang nearby.

"Where did you learn that?" Sarah asked in curiosity.

"Honestly, I have no idea," John panted, unaware the bug's top half was approaching them. "It just sort of… came to me when I needed it most. And a good thing too, as I was pretty sure I was going to die…" Before he could continue, the bug's head raised its mouth over him before suddenly getting blasted to pieces, covering the three once more. They turned around to see Lina holding the cooling down electro-rifle.

"Interesting job you guys have," she quipped.

"Well, I guess you know the supernatural is real now," Witch sighed as she slowly got up. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I don't see any way I can tell what I saw tonight will sound sane."

The three then saw a shadow wraith fly out from the bug's carcass. Witch quickly conjured a magic sphere around it, and clenched her fist, causing it to implode, taking the wraith with it.

"Naugus again…" she muttered.

"That troll wizard?" John asked. "So we just… killed a person…"

"If that were true, he would have reverted. I think he just mutated a normal cockroach. For now, let's go tell Miss Rosen about out success."

 **Later**

Cindy woke up in a bed that felt way more… comfortable than the used mattress she had in her makeshift home in the forest. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"You're up," Lina smiled. She was sitting next to the bed with a look of relief.

"Wh-Where am I?" Cindy sat up, grasping her head in confusion.

"You're in my room, I brought you here after you passed out."

"Oh…"

"I also saw your fangs." Cindy's face filled with fear as her secret was out. "Relax, I can tell you weren't going to kill me."

"…it's not that…" Cindy mumbled to herself.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, so why don't you stay over here for the night? My mom can set up the guest room."

"…okay," Cindy sighed as she got out of bed.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Azuria Farm House**

"Whoa!" Vivian looked over Sarah's feline body with intrigue. "You're fluffier than Cam and Callie!"

"Well, that was brave of you to help out John today, Sarah," Amy smiled. Vivien had gone home a few hours ago, but Sarah asked if she and John could spend the night as they were more worn out. "And I see you've unlocked your Fang's potential, John." The red dragon grinned as he inspected his new spear. The tip was in the shape of a dragon's head and there were markings decorating the handle.

"Yeah, though I think I wanna rename it. 'Shift Fang' sounds a little boring for a weapon."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Salia asked.

"How about the Dragon Spear?" John offered.

"Nice ring to it," Pyrus gave a thumb's up as the others began to have dinner.

 **Estella's lab**

Electricity crackled around the laboratory as the stasis tube was drained of its liquid. The person's eyes opened as the pod hissed and opened. Estella rubbed her hands in glee as her creation stepped outside.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" She bellowed as the electricity caused the lights to go out.


	19. Attack of the Nocturnus Clan

**Shepard High**

 **Early morning**

Cindy began to walk towards Principal Flutie's office, letter in hand. Years upon years of reapplying to this school to maintain her cover had given the vampire a knack for forging signatures from her so-called parents or legal guardians, and after decades of practice forging a note unlike her own handwriting was child's play. Still, Cindy had to admit this was an unusual circumstance, as writing a letter telling the principal she and her 'family' were moving her to a different school had been a stark departure from the notes excusing her fake family's inability to attend parents' meetings or passing off her occasional slip in her grades.

This time however Cindy had to give details about where she was transferring to, why, how short of notice was this and a long list of made up excuses as to why it was so short notice.

' _Why don't you just tell him that another student found out you're a vampire and you need to leave because you don't want a lynch mob of torches and pitchforks running you down for something you never even wanted_!'

Pausing outside the office, the vampire looked down at the white letter paper and then down the corridor. How many years had it been again? Cindy had forgotten years of her slipping in and out of school years to hide herself with her changing her names a dozen times all to create an illusion so that she could hide from everyone what she was; even to herself. But this had been the first time she had ever been caught and so far, men in lab coats or black suits hadn't tried to corner her with… ' _what do they call them again nowadays… SWIT_?' Regardless, Lina posed too big of a threat to her own safety, if she could convince one person in authority of what she was… well, she might as well jump into a vat of molten silver.

Now reaching out towards the door to the office, Cindy's arm was quickly snatched by none other than Lina. Wrenching her arm free, the vampire took a good few steps back, getting ready to run, or fight; depending on what Lina had in mind. Lina did neither of those things and purely raised her hands up and said simply. "Look, I want to talk."

Taking another step back Cindy's eyes narrowed. "Speak," she stated sourly as she balled up her fists and let her eyes scan the deserted corridor.

Lina though simply sighed and placed her hands out in front of her as she wedged herself between Cindy and Flutie's office. "Look… Cindy…" she immediately trailed off as her voice began to quiver, forcing the young teenager to wet her lips with an awkward lick. "Look," she tried again, "you know, that I know, that you are… different…"

"That's an understatement," Cindy replied dryly. Her eyes still scanned the corridor behind Lina, allowing her ears to listen out for anything sneaking up from behind.

"Yeah well…" Lina scratched the back of her head. "Cindy, I have been trying to talk to you the past couple days about this as I got to say it's kind of…"

"Weird," the vampire asked with a very blunt interruption.

"Unique is probably a better word," Lina laughed as she ribbed her foot against the back of her calf nervously. "But well, I asked after you and well I get the sense you have been avoiding me since you..."

"Scared?"

Lina frowned as she took a step forward. "Let me finish. God!" She blinked as she realized what and who she had just said that to and nervously took two steps back. "I was going to say you saved me, Cindy. And as such I just wanted to say… well, thanks."

The blonde vampire felt her head tilt just a little to the side and her mouth open slightly, the simplest of words forming on her lips. "Oh." She momentarily had to wonder if she had gone and jumped the gun with the whole leaving fiasco. She cautiously placed the letter in her pocket as she let Lina ramble on.

"And well it took me a while to find you, and it wasn't until several of the teachers told me you had arranged to see the principal about something urgent that I expected…"

"You had expected what?"

The brown-haired girl took a deep breath and look the vampire dead in the eye. "That you were going to do a runner or transfer or something, am I wrong?"

Cindy gulped and it was her turn to look embarrassed. "I was considering it, let's leave it at that."

But Lina was having none of it. "Cindy, you…" she quickly checked to make sure the coast was clear before continuing in a hushed whisper. "Cindy, you saved my life. I am not going to get you into trouble for that, and I just wanted to say… well, thanks."

Cindy blinked as her mind took a while to process this information. "Ummm… thanks?"

Lina smiled and nodded. "No problem, and if you need any help with anything, just ask." Lina's eyes snapped open as she quickly added, "except donating blood… or biting and… well," she made a few bite expressions with the gnashing of her teeth causing Cindy to scowl.

"That's highly offensive," the vampire deadpanned.

"Sorry," Lina replied as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. Footsteps got their attention, causing Cindy to start backing up in caution. To her relief, it was just that Azuria girl she had met at Christmas.

"Hey, Lina," Liz waved to her classmate. "Hey… Cindy, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Cindy straightened her posture, hoping to deflect suspicion that she was a vampire.

"So…" Liz said after a few moments of awkward silence. "You're a… vampire?" Cindy's internal world shattered at that question as she pulled out the letter again. "Christie Argent kinda blabbed to her friend and I overheard."

' _Knew she couldn't be trusted_!' Cindy swore to herself.

"I won't tell anyone," Liz continued. "In fact," She quickly turned her right arm into its scaly dragon equivalent. "I'm not exactly human either." Her arm morphed back into its human form.

"So, you're a dragon?" Lina calmly asked, much to Liz's surprise.

"Yeah…" she blushed. "Kind of a long story."

"How many monsters are living here?" Lina asked in half-exasperation.

"Um, quite a few?" Liz raised her arms awkwardly. "We got a couple werewolves as well."

"Well, Everett's more interesting than I thought," Lina whistled as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day's first class.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sakura Castle Hot Springs**

Estella Devluke cleared her throat, gaining her fellow dragons' attention.

"Introducing the newest addition to our clan, Elsa Gynoid!" A girl wearing black pantyhose, hiking boots, an orange sweater, with an electric pink skirt, and to top it all off, an orange scarf around her neck. She had red hair with a white streak on the back.

Elsa, shyly walked away from Estella's back, as she meekly waved at everyone, giving them a small smile, "Um, Hello. I'm Elsa. I'm a proficient Gynoid designed to be all ways human, except aging, and I hope I can be of service to everyone in the future."

Onna whistled as she circled the android girl. "Very impressive, Es. You built her from scratch?"

"Indeed!" Estella beamed, unaware that Onna found a switch on Elsa's back.

"And what does this do?" The lesbian dragon asked, flipping the switch. Almost immediately, Elsa did a small leap and struck a girly pose.

"How may I be of service, my prince?" She asked Mark. The rest of the hot spring staff stared blankly at her sudden change in personality.

"Th-That's the wrong setting!" Estella stammered as she flipped the switch again. Elsa quickly went back to her previous shy state.

"And what about these?" Emi asked, holding up a pair of maid outfits.

"Th-Those are for… research purposes!" Estella quickly snatched the outfits and dashed back into her lab.

"I think our inventor has a crush on the prince here," Onna teasingly ran a finger along Mark's bare chest. The green-haired young man went bright red at the thought. Behind them, Shelby Workman cleared her throat.

"I thought you guys wanted a history teacher," she said, reminding them of a recent request they made to her about learning of the human world. So far, they had only covered the American Revolution.

"Sorry, Shelby," Mark chuckled awkwardly before rejoining her in the other room. Amy then noticed one of the pictures Shelby hung on the wall. It depicted a man with graying hair, Colonial-era clothing and a weary look on his face.

"Who is that?" The dragon queen asked Shelby, pointing at the picture.

"Him? Oh, that's Dr. Benjamin Rush, one of this country's Founding Fathers, and my ancestor."

"Rushton…" Amy muttered.

"Hm?"

"That's a dragon named Rushton," Amy explained. "He was the top healer in our clan, and a dear friend."

Shelby just stared in confusion and disbelief. "Uh... heh, very funny your highness."

"I'm not joking, this is a dragon."

"...he's a human though."

"And yet, so are you. I thought there was something familiar about your scent, Shelby. Dragon's been in your blood even before Mark changed you."

"...wha..."

"Rushton left our world as he wished to retire in peace. He must've ended up in your 'colonial times'."

"But... his life is heavily recorded..."

"He probably saw no need to use his dragon form."

"...wha..."

"I think you broke her, mom," Mark whispered to Amy.

"…America was founded by a dragon…" Shelby repeated to herself in disbelief as Mark gently patted her back reassuringly. Hearing the entrance door ring, the Rosen Clan quickly slipped on their bathrobes to look more welcoming to their guest. Amy headed to the front desk to see a Caucasian woman in her thirties. She had strawberry blonde hair currently tied up in a ponytail, although a bang was brushed over her left ear. She wore blue jeans, hiking shoes and a black shirt with a white turtleneck underneath. Her blue eyes seemed to give off a cold stare into the queen's soul.

"Welcome to the Sakura Castle Hot Springs," Amy greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to unwind a little," the woman replied, a slight sultry tone in her voice. "My niece spoke a lot about this place, and I thought I'd check it out."

"Of course, Miss?"

"Argent. Kate Argent." She shook Amy's hand.

"Oh, you're Christie's aunt?" Amy raised an eyebrow in surprise. She remembered Vivian mentioning Christie being a werewolf hunter, so she assumed Kate was also one. "How… nice. Mark will show you to the bath."

"I have one question, though," Kate asked.

Amy smiled, "Of course, what is it you wish to know?"

"Is everyone in this place a nudist," Kate arched an eyebrow, looking uncertain and disgusted. "Because, honestly... that just sounds too damn perverted."

"…get out," Amy growled. "If you're going to have that attitude, just leave."

"Fine," Kate huffed, but then turned to her evilly. "Then I can come back for either uncouth and XXX rated service you have here, or for the unsavory and impolite services you just gave me... unless my stay here is free."

Amy snarled before rushing at her. "If you don't leave now, I'll call the police for sexual harassment." Her eyes quickly morphed into their dragon state as if to intimidate Kate.

Kate arched her eyebrow again, "What's wrong with your eye?"

"It's called 'Leave now or you'll be arrested.'"

"Mom," Mark said cautiously. "Let's not make a scene." He turned to Kate. "It's on the house today." His pleasant tone had a sting of bitterness in it though.

Kate smirked, as she walked up to Mark, "Well, thank you. It's nice to know that there is someone here more reasonable than this person." She looked to Amy, and half-smirked, "You should really find a man. Get laid. it might help loosen you up a bit."

"My husband's dead," Amy growled as Mark led the Argent woman to the changing rooms.

Kate whispered, "Well, no wonder she's so wound tight."

"That's my mom you're talking about," Mark clenched his fist. "Do you want a regular bath or a special?"

"The special, darling."

 **Meanwhile**

 **Back at the Register**

Amy was still fuming at what that stuck-up woman had done or was attempting to do. Though in her anger, she was unaware of someone else walking into the doorway with a duffel bag of his own. Her attention was taken by him clearing his throat. To her surprise, it was Peter's grandfather.

"O-Oh, Sir John!" She quickly straightened her hair. "I didn't expect you to come here!"

"Well, when my grandson talked about this place being a good place for um, people like us, for relaxation and recovery, I thought it would do this old wolf some good," he replied. He then smiled at her, as he confessed, "It also gives me a chance to thank you for helping my grandson and his friends from time to time."

"Um, now may not be a good time," Amy nervously chuckled. "Christie's aunt Kate is in the back…"

"Ah, I see," Sir John said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, then..."

"Dang it, I left my bag up front."

Both went wide eyed, hearing Argent's voice. Amy immediately hopped over the counter, and quickly pushed Sir John into an adjacent room, along with her, closing the door behind her, as Kate walked in, grabbing her bag, unaware that Amy and Sir John had gone into the private sauna/hot spring area room.

"Onna will be right with you, ma'am," Mark said.

"Well, let's hope the service is better than the employers," Kate shot out.

Mark rolled his eyes as she grabbed her bag and headed back down the hall. He sighed as he remembered Onna being an effective torture technician when properly motivated.

"So, what's on the menu for today's relaxation platter, if I may ask," Kate asked, not knowing that Onna was coming in.

"Some aggressive therapy," the gay dragoness grinned sadistically, having overheard the entire conversation. Before Kate could inquire about what she meant, Onna quickly grabbed her right arm and twisted it. The werewolf huntress yelped at the feeling of pain as Onna did the same thing to her other arm.

"AGH! OOF! UGH! MEAGH!"

As Onna continued to massage Kate, Shelby had begun to calm down as Mark gently patted her back.

"So… I have dragon blood in me," she said between deep breaths.

"That must be why you transformed when I sneezed on you," the prince surmised. "It must have triggered the dormant dragon genes."

"Could there be others out in the world?" Shelby asked. "Imagine if there were more people with dragon blood in them."

"It's possible," Amy replied. "Though scouring the whole planet could take a while, even for us."

"I could think of something to help with that," Estella smiled. "I need to draw up a design first, find more materials, I've been spending most of them on both Elsa and this new machine I'm going to test soon."

Before she could continue any further, a loud explosion from the back rocked the hot springs.

"What was that?!" Shelby yelled, her ears covered.

Estella chuckled nervously. "Um, I think a mishap with one of my invention tests?" She quickly dashed to her lab. The smoke in the room slowly dissolved, revealing a red and black female werewolf sprawled on the floor in front of a busted mechanical arch.

"My dimensional portal!" Estella ran over to look at the broken machine.

 **Soon**

 **Estella's room**

The girl stirred under the covers of the bed, as she was starting to come to. She had reverted to her human form during her nap. She gently rubbed her forehead, as she groaned, "Ugh, my head. I feel like I just had electro-shock therapy, only they drugged me first before I could get a chance to feel the tingly masseuse rubbin' its jolty fingers on my brain."

"Oh good, you're up," Pikki stated, flying over to the bed's occupant.

The blonde blinked as she looked up at the strange-looking figure, and groaned, pulling the covers over her face, "Stupid onion and Jalapeno cheese burgers. Givin' me nightmares of freaky little doodads."

"Excuse me, but show some respect to the sprite that looked after you while you slept."

"Mmmmm, give me five more minutes, Red," the blonde grumbled, as she curled up in a fetal position under the covers. "An' stop sidin' with the junk food hallucinations."

"Are you alright, miss?" Mark asked as he stepped into the room.

Suddenly, the blonde's face went from sleepy to awake, as she droned, "That voice ain't familiar." She then jumped up onto the bed straight on her feet and threw the covers, aside, as she glared dangerously at Estella and Mark, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" But then she went wide eyed, as she pointed out, "And why are you naked?!" But then she looked down, and saw she was also naked as well, with her hair down, as she grumbled, "And I've been stripped down to my au natural appearance without my consent. Terrific. You guys probed me in my sleep, didn't ya?"

"You were unconscious in my lab," Estella explained. "My guess is you emerged from my experimental dimensional portal."

"And my clothes," their guest asked, sitting on the bed cross-legged and not bothering to cover up her privates.

"Um... you weren't wearing any when you arrived," Mark looked away as a sign of politeness. "You were also a werewolf."

"No, I distinctively remember I was wearing my red and black ensemble. Gettin' ready for a nightly patrol, when..." She began, but then blinked. "Wait. How're you pervos so calm about me bein' a spandex-wearin' furry?" She then narrowed her gaze at them, as she asked, "You guys furry pervs? Not that I ain't judgy, mind ya. But I can relate. Even I have needs."

"Are you one of Peter's friends?" Estella asked.

The blonde's eyes lit up, as she smiled, "Petey? Petey's here?" She immediately hopped off the bed, not caring if she was naked or not, and got into Estella's face... as she strangled her in rage, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TA HIM, YOU PINK HAIRED DEVIL TAILED HARLOT HOME WRECKER?!"

"We're... his... friends...!" Estella managed to choke out.

The girl then got in to her face, her own chest pushing into Estella's, as she sneered, "Lady. I ain't ever seen you before. So, unless he's here soon and tells me otherwise, I'm gonna tickle you so much, it'll be more torture than fun..." she then through Estella on the bed, and pounced at her, tickling her without mercy.

"Go ahead!" Estella had a straight face. "I've built up an endurance thanks to my sisters doing this all the time!"

Suddenly, the visitor got a wicked grin on her face, as she grabbed Estella's tail, "Did you build a tolerance for what's about to come?"

Estella quickly squealed in a pleasurable way.

"N-Not there!"

"Ooooh? You like it there, eh," the woman snickered, as she began to play with the tip of the tail, like stroking a hot dog.

"What's going on in here?" Shelby demanded as she barged in. She froze at the sight of the blonde woman playing with her co-worker's tail. "Holy crap, you're Harley Quinn!"

Harley sat up, still tickling Estella's tail, causing her to convulse and arch her back up in pleasure, as Harley raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and you are? Hey, how'd ya know who I was?"

"You're famous! You've got your own comics and TV show!" Shelby quickly dashed to the farmhouse and up into her room. A few minutes later she was back with several comic books.

Harley arched an eyebrow, while still fondling Estella's tail, as moans were made and the sheets were getting wetter with sweat, "Oh my plots. You ain't foolin' there, girlie."

"I didn't think you were real!"

"My... My portal must've brought her... from her own universe..." Estella moaned. "Please... let go..."

Harley looked down at Estella, and smirked, "Not yet..."

 **An Hour Later**

An exhausted, sweaty, and sticky Estella lay on the bed, a mess and panting, as Harley had slipped on black spandex pants, a red workout shirt, and a black and red jacket that Shelby had gotten for her. Once she pulled her hair free from the jacket, Harley whipped around at the nearly spent Estella, as she smirked, "Now I'm done, sweetie."

"N-No fair..." Estella said between breaths.

"Don't worry, we can go another round if you're up to it," Harley smirked, and then winked seductively.

"I only want Mark…" Estella managed to say before falling asleep.

Harley blew a playful raspberry as she exited the room, "Meh, your loss, toots."

"So how did you become a werewolf? And you're not gonna kill us, are you?" Shelby asked, already knowing Harley's full story from the cartoon and comics.

"Now if I told ya all that, then I'd hafta kill ya. superhero rule," Harley winked. But then blushed, "But let's just say... a friend, who became lover, saved me by turning me."

"Peter Talbot?" Mark guessed.

Suddenly, both Shelby and Mark were pinned to the wall of the stairwell, as Harley's hands had gone wolf, as she freakishly panicked in front of them, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" She then blinked, as she let go, and cleared her throat, her hands returning to normal, as she shied away, "Um, yeah... if you wanna call names, but eh... yeah. My Petey."

"He's a friend in this world," Mark replied.

Harley nearly squealed, as she acted like a high school girl, "He's here? He's really here? Can I see him? Show me. Show me, show me, show me!"

"Um, he's at school at the moment…" Mark nervously chuckled.

"Okay, okay. but when school's over, call him over. I wanna see him," Harley insisted, even going as far as to kneel down and beg.

Before Mark could agree, a loud alarm began to blare.

"That's not good," Shelby sighed.

Harley ran after Mark and Shelby, as she asked, "What's with the alarm? Did somebody smoke in your bathroom?"

"One of our own is under attack!" Mark said with urgency.

Harley arched an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"At the high school, it sounds like," Estella answered, having recovered.

Harley lit up, as she cried out, "I GET TO SEE TEEN PETER FASTER! YAY!"

 **Meanwhile**

 **Shepard High School**

"Why the hell are these guys here?!" Lina screamed as she ducked to avoid a laser blast fired by one of the people in dark armor.

"That's the Nocturnus Clan!" Salia warned. "Dragon hunters!"

Vivian groaned, "At least it's not the Cybermen. Those guys are annoying as heck."

Salia glared at the younger dragon. "Need I remind you that the Nocturnus Clan is who killed most of our race?"

Vivian shrugged, as she tried to reason, "I'm just saying it's at least a bit better than fighting the Cybermen. I mean, those guys are just annoying. I'm just glad that we don't have to fight two enemies at the same time."

One of the soldiers called out, "Come out, demi human filth! We shall wipe you all off the face of all Earths."

Liz quickly fired off a few water blasts at a few Nocturnus soldiers before ducking.

"Spread out; they've got a water dragon," one of them ordered. "Bring the Tesla Cannons!"

"…Tesla Cannons?" Liz's eyes widened.

Two of the soldiers popped up in front, carrying on their backs proton pack like weapons, only the guns were massive cannons with tesla coil stocks on the ends and a saucer barrel. Once they pulled the triggers, they shot out massive blasts of electricity that danced all around like lightning. The bolts struck Liz, causing her to convulse in pain. Unable to watch his friend be tormented, John quickly switched to dragon form and flew at the duo, knocking them down. Though one of them managed to hit him hard with a different bolt, causing him to fall on the floor, as they continued to shoot at him. The soldier smirked, "Nice upgrade, eh? I took it from one of the Cybermen. Originally, it's supposed to kill a man five times the size, but for you, it'll keep hurting you until I'm satisfied you're dead." He stepped forward to kick the poor young man across the room.

Salia grit her teeth, as her fingers started to turn to claws, "I'm through sitting back!"

But suddenly a gray, black and gray blue blur passed over her, as it suddenly kicked the soldier square in the jaw, throwing him across the room. The blur stopped to reveal itself as Alpha, as he looked at the remaining Nocturnus Soldiers, "Care to fight against someone who can fight back?"

"Oh, don't worry, you're next," the leader, Shade, glared at Alpha through her mask.

Two of the soldiers with the Tesla Cannons aimed at him. Though he saw it, as he fired a bola shot with his right gauntlet. the bola wrapped around on both ends, creating a circuit that connected the two, which shocked the two soldiers into knock out, falling on the floor defeated.

"Nobody move!" A soldier called out. The group turned to see two Nocturnus soldiers holding Palmer and Silvia hostage. "Move a step closer and your friends get it!" Liz quickly stopped her attack in alarm.

"Okay, just… let them go," she pleaded. The two soldiers smirked at each other before running their blades through the twins' bodies. Palmer coughed up some blood as the blade retracted from his body. The twins' lifeless bodies fell to the floor, their blood forming a puddle on the floor.

"Guys!" Liz ran over to check for a pulse in either body. She felt nothing.

"We did as you asked. We let them go… from life," one of the soldiers laughed mockingly. Liz's anger got the better of her as she tackled both Nocturnus soldiers head-on.

Elsewhere, some other soldiers were ganging up on John's still unconscious body. As they continued to beat him, Cindy Richards felt something rise in her body. Not fear, but rather unbridled rage.

"How… dare you!" Cindy stood up, shrugging off the blasts from the soldiers. "That's MY FRIEND!" Almost instantly, her pale skin was replaced by dark blue fur, her hair became all wild, her fingernails sprouted claws and the fangs in her mouth enlarged as her face elongated into a muzzle. "YOU BASTARDS!" She flew at them with superhuman speed, disarming them of their weapons and tossed them back towards their comrades.

Shade blinked in shock, as she couldn't believe this was happening, "Wh-Wh-What? what's going on? How are we losing to monsters as impure as all of you?!"

Alpha thought about it, as he shrugged, "It's simple. We're the good guys, so people who attack at random like you guys are the bad guys we have to beat up."

Cindy roared as she plowed through the numerous Nocturnus soldiers. One of the soldiers was about to take a shot at her... until someone bashed them on the head with a goofy-sized mallet. the soldier fell to the floor, as a human Harley, who was unamused, spat at him, "Hunting season's over on cats."

"I still don't think it was a good idea to borrow Mom's hammer," Mark shouted, following Harley in dragon hybrid form.

"Meh, she can berate on me later, I've got some baddies to bash," Harley shrugged, as she charged head on into battle.

"…is that Harley Quinn?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Yup, werewolf and everything," Shelby replied.

Shade leapt back, as she avoided Harley's blow, and radioed, "Soldiers, retreat! There's too many variables now! Fall back!" Her subordinates nodded as they suddenly teleported away.

"Warp belts," Salia cursed under her breath.

Alpha sighed, as he ruffled his mane, "Yeesh. Who were those guys?"

"The Nocturnus Clan, the main reason why we're stuck here," Salia growled.

"They look like the Hunters after us werewolves," Alpha stated.

"Yeah, you'd figure that would be something similar to both our worlds, Peter," Vivian nodded.

At that moment, Harley was right in Alpha's face, as she smirked, "Peter, eh?"

Panicking, Alpha shook his head, "Oh no, I..."

But he was suddenly cut off, as the human Harley gave the werewolf the biggest deep kiss of his life. Salia glared at the newcomer with jealousy.

The kiss lasted until Alpha's fight left him, as he slumped into defeat, as Harley pulled away, cuddling him with her chest, as she smiled, "I should have done this a long time ago in high school. Maybe I wouldn't have had to go into the nutty cowgirl punching bag routine for that douche in the purple suit."

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Salia demanded, pulling Harley off of Peter in the process.

Harley pointed at Liz, as she smirked, "Apparently, she knows about me. As does this pink-haired dragon with her tail showin'... which I gave her a good hour or two of teasin'."

"Wait," Alpha looked more closely at her face. "You're Harley Quinn!"

"Right-a-rooney."

"I think we got another problem though," Mark pointed to the still angry Cindy rampaging through the school.

Harley pulled away, and grabbed the mallet, "Don't fret, I'll knock her out and Bob's yer uncle, she'll be out like a light."

"Hang on, don't hurt her…" John managed to say as he pulled himself up.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy," Harley chimed, as she ran towards the vampire girl, shouting out a battle cry. A few seconds later, she was sent flying back into the group. Landing on her head, she groaned.

John sighed as he slowly walked to the larger vampire girl. "Hey, Cindy. Sun's getting really low…" The vampiric beast paused in her rampage upon hearing his voice. "You're better than this, Cindy. I know you're not a killer at heart." He held out his hand in an unthreatening way. Cindy lunged at him, causing everyone to ready themselves in alarm. But to their relief, she was just pulling John into a hug. As John returned the hug, Cindy slowly began to shrink back to her normal size.

"I-I'm sorry…" Cindy's eyes began to fill with tears. "I lost control of myself…"

"I'll say," Harley groaned as she dusted the rubble off her body. Mark ran over to Palmer and Silvia's corpses, seeing them fuse back into their original dragon form.

"We need to go. Now," He said to the others in a stern tone. "And bring them with us." Salia and Vivian nodded as they hoisted the two-headed dragon's body up.

"Hey, outta curiosity," Harley asked, as she looked to John and Cindy. "What's goin' on between the two of ya?" The two were taken aback by the clown girl's upfront attitude.

"Um, wh-whatever do you mean?" Cindy stammered now for a different reason as a blush began to form on her otherwise pale face.

Harley's eyes twinkled dangerously, as she sniffed, "That unmistakable aroma of almonds, I knew it. YOU TWO HAVE THE LOVE REEK FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Where did you get that idea?!" John shouted.

"I can smell the pheromone levels comin' off both of ya," Harley teased. "they're both screamin', 'I wanna mate with this person'!" Harley then shrugged, "Or so they say."

"D-Do you really like me?" Cindy turned back to John.

"A little bit, yeah…"

"Save the romance for later," Mark instructed. "We have a funeral to do…"

 **Soon**

 **Outside Liz's house**

The Rosen Clan gathered around a large hole dug in the woods behind the farm house. Roccos and Pyrus slowly lowered their comrade's body into the grave. All were in their dragon forms except for Shelby and Peridot. Harley wiped a tear from her eye as Amy began her eulogy.

"Palsiva was not the strongest nor smartest member of our clan, but they had fearless guile, an unbreakable bond and a penchant for mischief.: Amy's voice was a mix of sorrow and anger. "Their murder at the hands of the Nocturnus Clan will not go unanswered. From this moment on, the Rosen Clan is at war."

Roccos began to fill the grave as soon as his queen concluded her speech.

"So, um, Cindy…" John began. He got not further as he was interrupted by the blonde vampire kissing him on the mouth. Surprised at first, John slowly began to return the kiss.

"Well, at least the day isn't a total loss," Liz sighed as Roccos finished burying Palsiva. "I managed to snag this off one of them." She pulled out one of the blades the Nocturnus soldiers were carrying.

"You… actually managed to steal a Leech Blade…" Estella slowly took the weapon in disbelief.

"The closest any dragon has ever gotten to one of those is when they're about to be killed." Mark explained to his mate.

"This'll help a lot in learning about how to beat these guys," Estella proclaimed as she carried the Leech Blade to her lab.

Meanwhile, John and Cindy had finished kissing and now stood in awkward silence.

"So, um…" she began.

"Would you… like to enjoy a hot spring with me?" John offered.

"I actually never tried one before," Cindy smiled softly as her new boyfriend led her towards the springs.

Behind them, Vivian silently fist pumped at the creation of another romantic couple. "Score!" She said to herself.


End file.
